Into the Unknown
by YankeeFan202
Summary: Bella comes across an injured wolf in the woods behind her house. She finds out the beautiful wolf lets her touch him, and seems to understand her. Then Bella meets Edward, and she is faced with a secret she thought she put behind her. More inside!
1. Into the Forest

**Hey again! This is just another story I had bouncing around in my head, which I decided to try out. Again, I don't think there is another story like the one I'm planning, but if there is PLEASE LET ME KNOW!! And I will adjust accordingly. Thanks!**

**Bella stumbles across an injured wolf in the woods behind her house. She finds out the beautiful wolf lets her touch him, and seems to understand her. She makes it a routine of meeting the wolf every evening. Then, Bella unexpectedly meets Edward, but he seems to already know about her. Bella feel's something stirring inside her, which she thought she had laid to rest in her past. Now, she finds that her secret is clawing its way out. Will Edward's dominant nature force Bella to embrace the very secret she is trying to hide from? Can she trust him to lead her Into the Unknown?**

**It's AU, OOC, and Rated M for later chapters. Edward's a bit dark/Dom in this story.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

I live a quiet life with my dad, Charlie Swan in Forks, Washington.

Going to college, coming home to cook dinner for us, homework, and then to bed.

But not today.

I knew that today was going to be different as soon as I woke up this morning. I think that it started when, instead of waking up to a gloomy overcastted morning, the sun was shining proudly through my window blinds.

But, there was something else too. I woke up and just _knew _today was different; I could practically feel it in my bones.

I quickly got ready, and stepped outside to head to my truck, when I stopped on the porch, taking a deep breath of air. This could be considered my favorite part of the day, when I took that first breath outside my house. One could smell the pine trees, the fallen pinecones, and because it was still early morning, the wet dew could still be faintly tasted in the air.

I quickly broke out of my reverie, getting into my ancient truck and heading off to the University, for my first class.

_Too bad the 'difference' didn't happen during any of my classes of the day._ I thought, as I sighed to myself on the way home from my last class.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking that something different would happen today. I did get out of my last class sooner then expected because the professor wasn't in today, but I hardly called that 'different'.

I pulled into the driveway in front of the house; I lived in with my dad. He and my mom split up a few years after I was born. I never asked about her absence, because by the time I was old enough to know exactly what their split meant, I was content enough with my father.

I never rebelled against Charlie, because by that time in my life…something…else was happening.

I rounded on the back yard of the house, but I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head before I could dwell farther about my past… my secret,

I decided to take a walk through the forest, since I had not done so in quite sometime.

Plus, I had more time on my hands from getting out of class early.

As I started walking down the familiar trail between to trees, I thought about which direction I should take with my college career.

Right now I was just doing my basics, to get those taken care of, and out of the way. I lived at home for now, because it saved a fair amount of money on dorm fees.

I was still undecided about what to get a degree in I was leaning heavily towards getting a degree in something outdoors. I was really in tune with the outdoors, but I think that was an attribute to…

I ceased all train of thought and stopped dead in my tracks.

About fifteen feet further along the trail, almost hidden in the shade of the trees, was an incredibly large wolf.

I saw the wolf curl its mouth back, baring its sharp white fangs at me.

* * *

**An: Well, there you have it, the first chapter of my new story! Let me know if it's something that might interest you! ****This story will different then my other one.**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Into the Mystery

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_About fifteen feet further along the trail, almost hidden in the shade of the trees, was an incredibly large wolf._

_I saw the wolf curl its mouth back, baring its sharp white fangs at me._

**BPOV**

I was finally able to tear my eyes away from the wolf's gleaming fangs when it lips came down to cover its fangs, and my eyes traveled up and locked with the wolf's piercing emerald green eyes. I noticed that the wolf was standing shock still, with his raised up bushy tail, twitching slightly behind it.

I held my breath with pursed lips, as I got ready to slowly take a small step back.

I slowly moved my left foot back, and placed it firmly on the ground, that was the last thing I needed was to slip and fall in front of this wild animal. I realized that the wolf had noticed my retreating foot, for it lowered it's massive head, staring at the foot that moved. I held still for another moment, releasing the shaky breath I was holding, before pulling my right leg back to stand on even footing.

Without moving its head, the wolf raised its emerald eyes to mine and let out a deep chested growl that caused me to halt my retreat. The wolf watched my movements closely as I slowly raised my hands out in front of me to show the animal that I didn't want to harm it.

Upon seeing my empty hands, the wolf lifted its head and took a few uneven steps out into the sunlit path.

_The wolf is, for lack of better term, beautiful! _I thought to myself.

I don't think I have ever seen this particular color pelt on a wolf before, it was copper…more like bronze, or something.

I looked back at the wolf's handsome face and saw that it was baring its fangs, but not in a threatening manner, kind of like a…grin.

The wolf was lazily making big, slow sweeps with it bushy tail, as it took a few more uneven steps towards me. I instinctively took a step back, and immediately the wolf dropped its grin, head, and tail while issuing another menacing growl.

"Okay, don't move, got it." I whispered to myself.

The wolf seemed to approve, by curling its lips back showing its fangs again.

The wolf took an unsteady step to me, and I sucked in a breath when I realized why it was walking strangely.

This beautiful creature was injured!

I saw a deep gash in its left forearm; without thinking about the consequences of my actions, I leapt across the small space that was left between the wolf and myself. My brain didn't catch up with what I had done until I was within touching distance…or striking distance of this _wild _animal. With less than a foot separating us, I was down in front of the wolf, on my hands and knees, my face even with the wolf's chest.

The wolf cocked its head to the right, with a curious expression on its face

I rocked myself up and back to where I was resting on the balls of my feet, once again holding my hands up in front of me. The wolf cocked its head the other direction before stretching its neck to touch its cold wet nose against the palm of my left hand. I let my fingers gently touch the top of the wolf's nose in a rubbing motion. Then the wolf suddenly nudged into my hand forcefully which caused me to lean too far back, where I lost my balance and plop to the ground on my ass.

"You little bugger!" I laughed as I pointed a finger at the wolf, "You're a silly, uh…girl?" I asked curiously, like I was expecting the wolf to flat out answer me.

The wolf pulled its lips back and growled.

"Okay, okay. Boy, huh, how was I supposed to know?" I huffed to myself as I rolled my eyes at the wolf; he let out a sneeze in response.

"I don't suppose you'd let me take a look at that cut, now would you?" I asked as I put my hand out palm up to the wolf. To my surprise, he plopped his large paw into my open palm.

"Ookay…this is too weird, I can't believe this is actually happening right now. Actually, I can't believe I'm acting this way, letting my guard down like this" I muttered to myself as I leaned in to examine the wound.

The wolf growled again.

_The cut really wasn't as bad as it looked; yeah it was raw and looked red, but not bad. _

I took the cap off of a water bottle that I had decided to carry with me in my back pocket of my pants, and poured a little on the cut to clean out any dirt that may have gotten into the cut. The wolf didn't make any move to pulled its big paw out of my hand, so I gently set its paw down and proceeded to tear off a piece of my under shirt around the waist area. I wrapped the make shift bandage around the wolf's leg and firmly tied the torn cloth on the backside of his leg.

"That should hold you over for now," I said as I finished, nibbling on my bottom lip. "I don't suppose you would understand but, do you think you could follow me to my house, eh big boy? That way I can get you a better bandage for that cut of yours." I stood up as I spoke, "I'm going to head back to my house so…" I trailed off, as I slapped myself on the forehead for my stupidity of thinking that this wolf actually understood what I was saying to him.

I slowly turned around and took a few tentative steps towards my home, to my amazement the wolf growled softly, then followed.

* * *

**An: Sorry not much happened in this chapter, still kind of setting up for the story. I think it might be this pace for a few more chapters, but I'm not sure, because…well authors aren't kidding when they say that chapters write themselves!**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Into the Healing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I slowly turned around and took a few tentative steps towards my home, to my amazement the wolf growled softly, then followed._

**BPOV**

Even with the wolf's amiable disposition, I really didn't want to walk the entire way back to my house, with him following behind me where I couldn't see what he was doing. But I soon realized that my trepidations were unfounded for the wolf walked close enough by my side to where his shoulder was rubbing my thigh as we walked.

I couldn't resist running my hand through his beautiful fur, but I quickly reminded myself that this was a wild animal, not a tamed lap dog. But the wolf made up my decision when he raised his massive head back to touch my palm with his cool nose. I slowly raised my hand and ran my fingers through the fur behind his head and down his neck.

I smiled when I heard the wolf let out a contented sigh, so for the rest of the walk home I had my fingers laced into his reddish-brown coat.

As we arrived to the tree line that would lead into my back yard I pulled my fingers away from the wolf's coat, but ceased moving when he looked up at me as he started growling again.

"Whoa there big fella," I cooed to the giant wolf, he tuned his growling down to a deep rumbling sound in his chest. "I have to go into my house to get the bandages that you're going to need, but you have to stay here." I barely finished my sentence before he began growling menacingly at me. "Just hang on there Wolf, I'll be right back, I promise okay?" I took a few backward steps towards my house until I was sure that he wouldn't try to follow me.

I quickly turned around and ran to my house and up the stairs, straight to the one bathroom the house had.

I dug around the medicine cabinet before I found what I thought would get the job done. I pulled out some cotton strips that could be easily torn by Wolf if the wrappings ever became uncomfortable to him, plus some medical tape to keep the strips in place until the cuts healed better.

I raced back outside to find that Wolf hadn't moved from where I had left him.

_When did I decide to name him? I didn't realize that I had taken to calling him Wolf. _

_Very original. _I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Okay big boy, lets see what we can do here." I decided that Wolf was a little bit calmer when I explained myself to him.

_God, I can only imagine what my friends would think, if they saw me justifying myself to an animal. _I snickered quietly to myself as I gently removed the make shift bandage from his leg.

"What the?" I was very surprised to see that the cut had already healed quite a bit already on the short walk home. It didn't look as raw as it did earlier, and it didn't look as red either. "That's strange." I muttered, as I looked up at Wolf's face to see him pull back his lips in another wolfish grin.

Pushing all thoughts aside for later analysis, as I proceeded to rewrap the cut, making sure that the bandage wouldn't slip off under stresses, such as running. I put another small strip of tape on just to make sure the wrappings wouldn't come undone, and stood to check my handiwork.

I locked eyes with him as I said, "Well I think you'll live, Wolf." I raised my hand to run it through the fur on the side of his face, but stopped short as my better judgment caught up with me.

"Do you mind?" I asked, holding my hand inches away from Wolf's face, he answered by he leaning his head into my hand.

I ran my fingers through his fur for a minute; before I sat down to get more comfortable.

"Are you just waiting for the opportune moment to eat me?" I asked jokingly as I rested my back up against a tree. Wolf only sneezed in response, resting his injured leg and massive head on me, as he settled into my lap.

I was again a bit startled at how at ease I found myself the Wolf, and vice versa.

* * *

**An: Sorry not much happened in this chapter, still kind of setting up for the story. I think it might be this pace for a few more chapters, but I'm not sure, because…well authors aren't kidding when they say that chapters write themselves!**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Into the Questions

**What's this? A second update less then 20 minutes apart? Yes indeed it is, but only because I like you guys so much!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I was again a bit startled at how at ease I found myself the Wolf, and vice versa._

**BPOV**

I lazily ran my fingers through Wolf's fur, and reveled at how soft it was in its silken glory. It wasn't rough and matted from living in the forest like I would have thought. If I didn't know any better I would have thought someone was giving him a bath on a regular basis.

I suppose that could account for his friendly behavior towards me, instead of avoiding me like any other forest animal would have.

I wondered aloud, "What's your story, eh boy?" Wolf raised his head to look at me, and I scanned over his handsome face. "I guess your story is just as much a secret to me, as my secret is to everyone else." I murmured, I don't know why I was saying this, or even thinking about it at this moment but for some reason it felt right.

Wolf looked up at me, cocking his head to the side, as if telling me to elaborate.

"Maybe, another time, okay?" I spoke softly, "Do you mind if I tell something? I don't really have anyone to talk to, and I just need someone to listen." Wolf nuzzled my hand, and I took that as initiative to continue.

I took a shaky breath before starting, "Its Charlie," I stopped talking when Wolf locked his blazing eyes with me, and began growling. "Charlie is my dad, the one I'm living with right now." I quickly explained, Wolf ceased his growling, and laid his head back on my lap. "I think something might be wrong, he's not…as young as he used to be. I think he might be having problems at work that are affecting his health. He's the police chief, by the way." I added as an afterthought.

I sighed as I thought about my loving father.

_We were never really showy with our emotions, but we both knew about the other's quiet love._

"He just seems more…tired lately. When he does things around the house or any type of yard work, it takes more out of him than usual." I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back against the tree I was leaning on. "I don't know maybe it's just me over thinking things, as usual."

We sat in silence, well Wolf not growling and me not speaking, for a while. I didn't realize how much time had passed, until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway.

"Oh crap, Charlie's home!" I exclaimed as I snapped my eyes open. I tried to gently push Wolf off of my lap, but he seemed to go limp not letting me shake him off.

"Come on, big fella! If Charlie finds you he will have you captured and taken somewhere else!" I said frantically.

With a sigh, Wolf hoisted himself out of my lap and took a few steps back.

"Okay, stay here for a minute I'm going to go talk to him, that way he doesn't get worried about my absence." I whispered, before I made a dash to the house.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled once he was inside and had the door shut behind him.

"Hey, dad! I'm afraid I don't have anything started for dinner yet, I was out back walking some of the trails and lost track of time. But, give me a minute and I will have something whipped up for us." I replied quickly, as I shuffled into the kitchen.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I will just order something for us, you need a break from cooking dinner all the time." He chuckled.

"You sure? I really don't mind cooking something." I asked as I looked out the window to see Wolf was standing just inside the tree line. "Yeah, no problem Bells." He answered as he grabbed the phone book for a restaurant number.

"Okay, I think I might have left my back pack outback, I will be right back." I called over my shoulder, not waiting for a reply.

I raced over to the tree line, and stopped into front of Wolf. "Hey, you should probably head back where ever you came from, I have to head in now that Charlie is home." I didn't really think about how weird it was that I was still talking to this animal like another human being. But I had seen first hand that Wolf really did understand me…I think.

Wolf started growling as I mentioned him going, but stopped when I said that I also had to leave because of Charlie.

I kneeled down, and began running my fingers through the fur on the side of Wolf's face. "If you _really _understand me and what I'm saying, come back tomorrow when I get home from class." I murmured, "But wait for me about four trees in the tree line just off to the left of the trail, okay?"

I stood up and started walking backwards towards my house. "I hope that I get to see you again, big boy."

And, to my pleasure, I would.

* * *

**An: Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Into the Reunion

**I want to shout out a huge THANK YOU to everyone's wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me and make writing for you guys worthwhile. **

**So Thank You!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I stood up and started walking backwards towards my house. "I hope that I get to see you again, big boy."_

_And, to my pleasure, I would._

**BPOV**

I went inside just as the pizza that Charlie ordered for dinner arrived. I sat at the table, picking apart my food thinking about what had happened today.

I thought about everything from Wolf's appearance to when he disappeared into the forest, and everything in between. Such as his size, no normal wolf could ever become _that _big, then I thought about the wound on his leg. It seemed to have healed much faster than was normal, not that I'm complaining, I mean I glad it was healing nicely and all.

Then that led me to think about Wolf's understanding of everything I had said.

That in its self was bizarre.

"Hey, you okay Bells? You've barely touched your food." Charlie asked as he eyed my torn up pizza.

"Umm…yeah I'm fine. Just not really all that hungry is all. Actually I think I'm going to head up to my room and get started on some homework." I answered as I started to clear my spot.

Charlie gave my appearance a once over before replying, "You sure? Nothing unusual happening again is there?"

"No!" I answered a little too quickly, "It's not like…_that_." I explained.

"Okay, if you're sure you're feeling alright. I see you later then." He replied, as he cleaned his own spot. Before heading into the living room to watch the game he turned back to look at me, "You know you can always talk to me about it if something doesn't seem right, I'm here for you." He spoke quietly, I gave him a small smile before answering, "Yeah I know, I'm fine really."

That seemed to placate him, for he nodded his head and left the kitchen.

I didn't really have any homework, but I wanted some time to think about today's event some more, by myself.

I decided to quickly get ready for bed, since I didn't have anything else going on this evening.

I tried to figure out what was going on, because surely things like this didn't happen everyday.

At least not in Forks, Washington they didn't.

_Obliviously, Wolf couldn't be _completely _wild to have acted the way he did today. Maybe, he was just an anomaly, as freak of nature, but still that didn't a count for his intelligence, such as an understanding to spoken words. _I sighed in frustration, if anything I was making more questions for myself. If only Wolf had the ability to talk, I mused. _What if he was some crazy scientist's experiment that escaped from the laboratory? _I wondered. _Everything would fit, his unusual size, intelligence, and his docile nature, if he were hand raised as a puppy! That explained everything…if I lived in the Twilight Zone, and not Forks, Washington where everyone knew everybody else._

I chuckled quietly to myself, for letting my imagination run away with me. A yawn escaped me, and I realized just how tired I really was, I guess today took more out of me then I thought. I figured I would think more about Wolf's mystery tomorrow.

I slid under the blankets, and pulled them up to my neck before quickly falling into a restless sleep.

**0000**

I went through the next day in a haze; I was still baffled by Wolf and his mysteries.

I couldn't wait to get home from classes. I didn't really know what the professors' were teaching, because let's face it; I couldn't concentrate for the life of me. My last class of the day finally let out, (normal time to my dismay), I literally teleported out to my truck. I don't think anyone can honestly say that they saw me run from my classroom to my truck.

I drove home at speeds that would make Charlie cringe, but I couldn't find it in me to really care at the moment.

I barely had the truck in park before I jumped out and ran into the backyard. I held my breath as I walked up to the tree line, and took a hesitating step into the woods.

I purposely kept my eyes away from the left side of the trail. I slowly counted four trees in, and closing my eyes, before letting out the breath I was holding.

I slowly opened my eyes and scanned the left side of the trail, but I didn't see anything.

I could feel my heart plummet into my stomach, as I searched again for Wolf, but again came up with nothing.

I sighed as I leaned up against the tree I was standing near, "Oh, Wolf where are you big fella?" I asked dejectedly into the quiet forest. No sooner did I finish my rhetorical question, did something stir in the bushes that caught my attention.

I took a few more steps, and peered around the tree where I saw the movement.

Standing there with his bushy tail slightly twitching out behind him, in all his goldish-bronze furred glory, was Wolf. With his lips pulled back over his gleaming teeth in his wolfish grin.

* * *

**An: Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**

**I believe in the next chapter or two, things should pick up…meaning…EDWARD!! Thanks for sticking with me as I set up story, and the pace I have with the storyline.**

**P.S. I hope this falls under the longer chapter some of you were asking about!! It's not **_**that **_**much longer, but more then I usually write. **


	6. Into the Dream

**I want to shout out a huge THANK YOU to everyone's wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me and make writing for you guys worthwhile. **

**So Thank You!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I took a few more steps, and peered around the tree that I show the movement._

_Standing there with his bushy tail slightly twitching out behind him, in all his goldish-bronze furred glory, was Wolf. With his lips pulled back over his gleaming teeth in his wolfish grin._

**BPOV**

I placed my hands on my hips and said, "Hey you! Now I thought you stood me up on our first date." I snickered at my ridiculous behavior.

Wolf walked towards me out of the bushes, I noticed he was walking pretty normally. But I also saw that the bandage was coming undone, the tape dirty and torn. "Hey now, I just put that bandage on yesterday, how did you manage to get it in that state?" I wondered aloud.

I watched as he strutted over to me, and firmly rubbed up against me. Starting with his nose all the way to the back of his pointed ears. He rubbed his face from my thigh up to my side. Making one sweep with the right side of his face, then turning and rubbing the left side. He walked in a tight circle around me, taking turns rubbing his face and body against me.

"You're not going to piss me, are you? Cause, if it's all the same to you, I would really appreciate if you didn't." I said taking my bottom lip between my teeth.

I'm pretty sure Wolf gave me an annoyed looked, and I'm sure if he could he would have rolled his emerald eyes and snorted.

But, from what I have witnessed so far, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I sighed, letting my fingers lace through his fur and I slip down to a seated position against the tree. As soon as I was settled, Wolf took the opportunity to curl up beside me and lay his massive head in my lap, much like yesterday.

"Actually, before we get comfortable, I think it would be smart to change your bandage real fast." I spoke as I gently pushed Wolf out of my lap.

Wolf growled softly not making it any easier for me to get up. "Come on now, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I will settle in again." I reasoned, all thoughts of the ridiculousness of my behavior thrown out the window.

Still grumbling, Wolf stood up away from me. I quickly ran inside and grabbed the same items I had used the previous day, and quickly made my way back outside.

I cut loose the dirty wrappings quickly discarding them behind me; I took another peak at the cut and was stunned to see it healed to nothing more then a rubbed raw spot. The skin was no longer split open, I knew the cut wasn't serious but I definitely thought it would take longer then this to heal.

I shrugged my shoulders, it's not like I would rather have the cut take a while to heal or anything.

I made quick work of re-bandaging Wolf's leg. After applying the last piece of medical tape, I pulled out a red sharpie that I had in my pocket, and drew a heart on top of the tape there.

"There, all done." I smirked to myself as I looked at the red heart. I looked up to Wolf's face to see that he also, was looking at the little heart there. "I hope it's not to girly for you." I giggled at him.

I sat back against the tree again, and patted my lap for Wolf to come; he slowly came over to me. But as soon as he settled, he turned back to the heart. "If it bothers you that much I will scratch it out." As I spoke I took out my sharpie again, but stopped short when Wolf starting growling. "Okay, weirdo, the heart stays." I said as I pocketed the sharpie again. I saw him slowly lean down and give the heart a quick lick, before resting his massive head in my lap once more.

"I'm glad you came back, I thought maybe I hallucinated it all." I sighed, staring off into space. "I lied to Charlie, but I've started feeling…strange." I shook my head and looked down at Wolf, who had lifted his gaze to look at me. "I don't know it started yesterday, a little after you left and…I don't know." I sighed again, as I rubbed my eyes and face with the palms of my hands.

"Only two people in my entire life know the truth about me, you know?" I murmured softly, as I absently ran my fingers through Wolf hair. I turned back to Wolf, to see that he was looking at me with a peculiar expression.

"It's…ummm…" I started, but was interrupted once again with the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling into the driveway.

"Shit!" I hissed as I jumped up, not waiting for Wolf to get up off me first. "Damn it, Charlie's home and I forgot to get dinner ready. Okay sorry, big fella but I have to leave now." I brushed the back of me jeans to get the dirt and pine needles off.

"If you haven't gotten enough of my company yet, I will be here again tomorrow, after classes." I said quickly, as I ran my fingers through the fur on the side of Wolf's face, and smiled when he leaned into my touch.

I turned and ran to the back door, running straight to the kitchen to throw something together quick. It's not like I _had _to make something for dinner or have it done by the time Charlie got home. But as I mentioned to Wolf yesterday, I'm worried about him so I try to go the extra mile and make sure dinner is ready by the time he gets home.

"Hey Bella, how was your day?" Charlie asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, it was pretty good." I answered as I placed his sandwich on the table. "How about yours?" I asked when I sat down with my own sandwich.

"Oh, it went well, pretty quiet." He chuckled, I smiled at him, of course it was quiet. If someone decided to rob a store, it was most likely that the store owner would know who was sticking them up by the sound of the robber's voice.

Yeah, this town is that small.

After 'dinner' was cleaned up, Charlie decided to call it an early night. He said he hasn't been sleeping well lately, after a quick good night he went up stairs to his room.

I also went up to my room, and after my nightly routine was done I settled into bed, with a pen and notebook in my lap. I wanted to write down, and document everything, that has happened so far, that way I had a different perspective on things.

_**Characteristics of Wolf**_

_His enormous size_

_His unusual intelligence_

_Faster than normal healing rate_

_His seemly well kept fur (not rough or matted like a wild wolf's would be.)_

I sighed as I looked at the mini list that I had made. I had only written a few things before I started yawning, so I closed the notebook and set it on my nightstand.

That night I dreamt about something of my past that I thought I had finally left behind me.

**0000**

_**~*Dream*~**_

_I was deep in the forest, when I found myself in an open meadow. The sun was shining brightly, and there was a gentle breeze, making the wild flowers dance gently with their neighbors. The air had a faint smell of pollen, and pine needles. I lay down in the soft green grass, closing my eyes and just enjoying myself. _

_Then I thought I heard something, I opened my eyes, and I lifted my head and looked around me._

_Nothing. _

_Just as I was getting ready to close my eyes again, I heard again. _

_This time, for sure. _

_I heard a faint 'Bella' my name was being called. It was so faint that I wouldn't have heard anything, but the breeze carried the sound to me._

_I sat up, looking at the trees that surrounded me but still nothing. _

_My attention snapped to a movement I saw between two trees just off to my left. "Who's there?" I called, "This isn't funny, show yourself."_

_I gasped when the owner of the movement stepped out into the meadow._

_Wolf._

_**~*End Dream*~**_

I jumped up in my bed, covered in sweat, with my blankets all twisted around me.

Thinking about my dream, I grabbed the notebook I had placed on the nightstand and tearing it open to my list.

"Oh no." I gasped, covering my face with my hands. "This can't be happening again."

I mentally cringed, _Werewolves. _

* * *

**An: *Evil laugh* And the plot thickens….**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	7. Into the Trouble

**Pictures of Edward's outfit on my profile!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

"_Oh no." I gasped, covering my face with my hands. "This can't be happening again."_

_I mentally cringed, _Werewolves.

**BPOV**

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, but I realized that it was about 6:30 so it didn't matter. I took a long hot shower, trying to figure out what I was going to do now.

_God I'm so stupid! _I mentally berated myself,_ How could I not have realized this sooner? All the signs were there but I was too blinded looked past them._

Charlie knocked on the bathroom door, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You almost done? I have to get ready for work." He asked through the door. I sighed, rubbing my face with my palms, and told him I would be right out.

I quickly shut off the shower, grabbed a towel then headed back to my room.

Still wrapped in my towel, I sat on my bed and looked over at the notebook, like it was going to come to life any moment.

I quickly got ready so that I wouldn't be late for class. I thought about staying home, but figured against the idea. Why miss a day of school when I told _him _to meet me after my last class. No point in waiting restlessly around the house, when I already knew when _he _was coming.

I almost felt…_used_, but that wasn't quite the right word I was looking for. I felt like whomever the person was, took for granted the wolf power, and got me to share parts of me without having to give anything back. Granted it was my choice to tell things to what I had thought was a wild animal, but still.

I yelled a quick good-bye to Charlie, and then headed out to my truck. I sat in the cab for a minute, thinking about my next plan of action was. _I couldn't go back to the way things were, yeah it wouldn't have changed if I didn't figure it out…but I did. I don't think this was something I could go through by myself, but I didn't want to burden Charlie anymore then I had._

I turned the truck over, backing out of the driveway. I had my decision, I was going to confront _him _today, I would tell _him _that I had figured everything _he _wasn't willing to tell me.

With my course of action made, I drove off to my first class of the day.

I don't think my classes could've have taken any longer, I groaned again when I saw that only a few minutes had pass since I'd last looked at the clock. _Maybe I should've stayed home today._ I snorted to myself. My neighbor kept giving me the stink eye, because I kept fidgeting my seat, like a crack addict waiting for my next fix.

I gave them a sheepish smile and mouthed 'sorry' to them, just because I wasn't paying attention to a class I had to pay for whether I was there or not, doesn't mean I should be distracting anyone else either.

After what felt like forever, the final bell finally rang, and the professor dismissed us.

When I was finally free from classes, I found myself stalling to get to my truck. _Why? After spending the whole day staring at the clock, and disrupting the unfortunate person who sat beside me, I should be out of here like a bat out of hell._

Luckily my distraction, that was keeping me from getting to my truck, came in the form of my petite, pixie friend, and her southern gentleman.

"Bella!" Alice called, while frantically waving her hand.

"Hel…"I turned to wave at her but stopped short, my hand raised in mid-air. Instead of seeing just Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, there was someone else standing there looking in my direction. And since I'm a girl, and not a savage beast, I didn't leap across the two-parked cars that separated me from their group, and having my way with the devastatingly handsome stranger.

I kept my composure, calmly walking over to Alice. "Hi Alice, hey Jasper." I said when I walked up, trying not to stare at the new guy.

I quickly averted my gaze to the pavement next to his shoes.

He was wearing black Nike tennis shoes with gold stripes, that were loosely laced, but snug enough not to slip off his feet. My eyes slowly made their way up to see he was wearing black basketball shorts that showed off his well toned calves, and a snug plain white tee shirt, which outlined his broad chiseled chest. Finished off with a pair of silver mirrored, ray ban aviator sunglasses, and a blue Nike baseball hat, with the bill curled slightly inward at the sides. The hat was placed lazily on his head, with the bill at a slight angle, which looked like the wind might blow the hat off his head at any moment.

He was the picture perfect model of relaxed and comfortable.

"Oh how rude of me, Bella this is Edward, Edward, Bella." She presented us like one of the ladies on game shows where they present the prize while the narrator describes them.

"Hey, nice to meet you Edward." I smiled shyly, looking up at him through my eyelashes. I don't know why I felt the need to have my way with him; I couldn't actually see all of his face, all of a sudden I needed to get out of here.

"Bella, the pleasure is mine." He gave a slight nod as he threw a crooked grin my way.

"So, Bella do you have any plans this evening?" Alice asked, saving me from any embarrassment I might have suffered, but keeping me in the conversation.

"Umm, yeah actually I do." I hedged hoping she wouldn't want me to elaborate.

"Oh. Okay then, well you should call me when you're free, and we can head to Port Angeles for the afternoon." She replied as she turned to make her way to her car.

I nodded to her. _Huh, that was incredibly easy. _I mused to myself, but I didn't dare mention anything out loud for fear of Alice changing her mind.

"Well kiddies, I have some things to take care of, so I will see you guys around." Edward clapped his hands together, and then he turned to me. "Again, nice to meet you Bella, I have a feeling we will meet again." He smiled at me as he took a few steps back before turning around and heading to his own car.

I politely excused myself as well, and quickly got into my truck before home.

I pulled into my driveway about ten minutes later; turning off my truck I took a moment to collect myself, before exiting the truck and heading to the backyard.

I walked up to the tree line, and took a deep breath to calm my nerves, before taking a tentative step into the forest.

Just like yesterday, I counted four trees in then looked to the left side of the trial.

Wolf emerged a few seconds later, with his tongue hanging out, panting, and as soon as I looked into his wild emerald eyes, he curled his lips back in his wolfish grin.

Instead of greeting him I took another breath, before murmuring quietly, "I know what you are."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Wolf's grin disappeared.

* * *

**An: Yes, No?**

**Like I mentioned above there are pictures of Edward's outfit on my profile!**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Into the Devastating

**Hey, just a warning…sad times ahead! There must be a storm before the rainbow!**

**Also, I am not a doctor! So, I don't know exactly how things work, sorry I didn't do any research on anything. I just went off of personal experience, and spun off of that.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_Instead of greeting him I took another breath, before murmuring quietly, "I know what you are."_

_As soon as the words left my mouth, Wolf's grin disappeared._

**BPOV**

As soon as his grin disappeared, as deep rumbling sound started in Wolf chest. I briefly made eye contact, but I spoke again.

"What's the matter? You don't like it that I know the truth behind your lies?" I sneered at Wolf. "Your cut healed faster then it should have, something like that should have take about a week, not a couple days. You're incredibly large, and impossibly smart." His rumblings soon gave way to fierce growling, as his lips twitched back, baring his teeth.

And not in his usual grinning manner.

For once I actually gave serious thought that he would attack me, and I took a hesitant step back. Wolf was snarling and snapping, shaking his massive head back and forth.

He took a step nearer to me, to compensate my step back. I looked into his wild emerald eyes, and he took another step forward, but stopped when someone called my name out from the house.

"Bella?" A male voice called.

Wolf's head snapped in the direction the voice and come from, then with another shake of his head turned and raced away, disappearing into the forest.

"Bella, where are you?" I recognized the voice belonging to Charlie's best friend, Billy Black.

"Billy hey, hang on a second I'm in the backyard." I answered as my eyes swept the trees that Wolf had disappeared into.

I quickly made my way into the front yard to see Billy standing on the front porch. "Billy what's up? What are you doing here?" I asked when he came into my viewpoint. He looked agitated, or stressed, maybe a combination of both.

"Bella, Charlie's in the hospital, I came to get you and take you there." He rushed out all at once, as he placed a hand on the small of my back to lead me to his patrol car.

"What? His he hurt, what happened to him?" I asked as I let him lead me to his vehicle. "I'll explain on the way, come on the sooner we get there, the better off I think we will be." He replied as he continued to push me towards the awaiting car. As soon as we were close enough I yanked open the door and jumped in, as panic nearly took hold of me for my father.

_Was he in an accident? Had he been shot? Billy didn't say exactly whether or not Charlie had been injured._

Billy had barely gotten himself into the vehicle, before he peeled out of my driveway, heading towards the hospital.

"Bella, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He started, "You see, we were just doing a routine call, everything was going smoothly just like always. But then…Charlie, he…just collapsed. Nothing seemed out of place to me, but he was walking back out to his car, when he stumbled, I asked if he was okay and he just waved me off saying that he was fine. But then…he just dropped." Billy nervously ran his fingers through his long black hair, as he let out a shaky breath. "The ambulance took him away and I rushed here to come get you." He finished just as we were pulling into the emergency room parking lot.

I felt numb, as I jumped out of the car as it rolled to a stop, not bothering to wait up for Billy.

I ran through the revolving doors, ignoring the looks I received in the process, and ran straight to the receptionist desk. "Charlie Swan was checked in here about thirty minutes ago, and I need to know where you took him." I rushed out as soon as I reached the counter.

The woman gave me a sympathetic look, and started typing on her computer. Billy finally arrived at my side huffing as he came to a stop at the counter.

"Ah, Charlie Swan, it says here that he was admitted to the intensive care unit. He is in room 378, which is on the third floor." The nurse replied, as she gave me another pity glance.

_I'm sure she dealt with kind of situation everyday, and mine was no different._

"Thanks." I answered as Billy led us to the elevators, and ushered us inside when the door dinged open.

We made our way to Charlie's room in almost complete silence, except for my incessant foot tapping, and Billy's worried sighs. When the door opened, we quickly located room 378, but as we came up to the door Dr. Cullen walked out of Charlie's room.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was Alice's adoptive father, I've happily spoken with him on many occasions, but if I had a choice I would've avoided this conversation with him.

"Bella, I'm glad you could make it so quickly." He said as soon as he saw me, "Officer Black." Carlisle acknowledged Billy with a handshake.

"Dr. Cullen." Billy answered, with an out stretched hand. "How's is looking, Charlie going to be okay?" He asked as he peered over Carlisle's shoulder, towards Charlie's door.

"Here lets take a seat," Carlisle gestured with his hand to a row of seats outside Charlie's room. "Carlisle, please just come out and say what's happening, what's wrong with Charlie?" I asked impatiently, as I took the suggested seat.

Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look before continuing. "I'm afraid I have some grave news, Bella." he started, "Charlie has suffered from a heart attack, there doesn't seem to be any prominent underlying cause. I believe he might have just over worked himself." Carlisle placed his comforting hand over mine.

"Bella…" He stopped looking over to Billy with a pointed glance.

"It's okay, Carlisle, I'll tell Billy once you tell me so lets knock out two birds with one stone." I mumbled, once I realized why he had stopped.

Carlisle squeezed my hand, before nodding and continuing, "Bella, Charlie's attack was severe. I know that Charlie was in good health, but this attack was too much on him. His heart is trying to recover…but it's trying too hard." He began to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand, as he finished softly "I'm terribly sorry, Bella."

I felt tears immediately spring to my eyes, when I realized what Carlisle was saying.

Billy got up out of the chair behind me, and inhaled a loud shaky breath. "I'm uh…I'm going to step outside for a minute Bells." Billy's voice cracking up at the end of his sentence, as he leaned down to gently pat my back. He quickly walked away, rubbing his hands harshly over his face.

I didn't bother trying to keep my voice from wavering, "Are you sure that there's nothing you can do?" I asked quietly, looking into Carlisle's eyes for some sign of hope.

He pursed his lips together before shaking his slightly, side to side.

* * *

**An: Sorry it had to be done.**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Into the Strange

**A HUGE Thank You to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story! I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I didn't bother trying to keep my voice from wavering, "Are you sure that there's nothing you can do?" I asked quietly, looking into Carlisle's eyes for some sign of hope._

_He pursed his lips together before shaking his slightly, side to side._

**BPOV**

I felt the tears escape, leaving wet trails down my cheeks, as my world crashed into chaos around me.

I sniffed, as Carlisle pulled me into a comforting hug, and rubbed slow, gentle circles on my back. "How long, do you think…" I trailed off not able to fully voice my question, as I clung to the front of Carlisle's open white lab coat. "A day…maybe two, if we're lucky. Really it just depends on Charlie." He murmured into my hair.

I could help myself, as I let out a heartbroken sob. Tears streaming down my face as I thought about everything that was happening.

I couldn't lose Charlie; he was the only one who knew how to take care of me when things got…rough. But now there was nothing any one could do for him.

Finally Billy came back, Carlisle said that it would be best if I went home, and that Carlisle would call if Charlie woke up, or if anything _changed. _

I nodded my head, and began walking away with Billy, when Carlisle spoke up. "I'll send someone over to your house that way you're not alone."

"Thanks, but that shouldn't be necessary." I whispered, but Carlisle shook his head not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Bella, I think it would be for the best. You shouldn't be alone at a time like this." He countered firmly; finally I gave in, nodding my head turning to walk with Billy to the elevators and out of the hospital.

Really I was too numb to even bother with arguing.

The drive home was in bleak silence, until Billy finally decided that he needed to break it.

"You know, people always thought Charlie didn't have time for sickness, so it never bothered him." He gave me a shaky smile in spite of the situation. "The guys on the force said that the only thing that would take ole Charlie out, was his own body, never any sickness or disease." Billy immediately stopped, and turned to look at me.

I smiled back at him to show him I appreciated what he was trying to do. By now we were pulling into my driveway.

"Thanks Billy, for everything." I tried to give my best attempt at a smile, but I think it came out more like a grimace. Billy gave me a watery smile, and a small wave. "If you need anything, just call." He said, then slowly made his way back on to the street and presumably drove home.

I sighed, and then trudged my way inside without so much as a glance towards the woods behind my house.

I didn't know what to do next; I just walked into the living room and sat stoically on the couch, like a zombie. Before I could spiral into paralyzing grief, there was a steady knock on the front door.

I slowly stood up and walked to the front door, wondering whom it could be. I wasn't expecting any one yet and I didn't think Charlie had invited anyone other either. I stopped in front of the door, reaching a shaking hand out to turn the knob, and when it opened I was surprised by who was standing there.

Edward.

He wasn't wearing his baseball hat this time; I saw that he had the most unusual shade of hair I have ever seen. It was like, copper or bronze, like a penny. It looked like he didn't bother to tame his wild mane it was in a sort of casual disarray. I still didn't get a glimpse of his eyes for he was wearing his silver mirrored, ray ban aviator sunglasses, but the look on his face was a mixture of sadness and pity.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I mumbled, my voice groggy from my quiet crying.

"Carlisle sent me, he told me what happened and said to come keep you company." He answered as he opened the screen door separating us and stood a few inches in front of me pulling on the sleeve of his t-shirt down farther on his left arm, waiting for me to back up and let him in.

"Why would he send you?" I wondered aloud. "How do you even know Carlisle?" I added as an after thought.

"Alice is out of town right now, but she told Carlisle that she had introduced us, so I got sent instead. And if you really must know, Carlisle is my adoptive father." He stated like I shouldn't question further, as he slid past me into the foyer.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, "What? How come I have never seen you before then? I've been to the house multiple times and never even heard anything about you."

"I've been away for awhile." He replied tersely. I could see his lips purse, as he clenched his jaw. "Come on lets go sit in the living room." He said as gestured with his hand for me to lead.

I was again taken aback by his profile. I felt myself become restless, just like I felt when I first met him. I don't know what it was, both times I've been around him, I feel like I'm either going to crawl out of my skin or capture him, keeping him as my secret prisoner.

I lead the way into the living room, again taking a seat on the couch. Edward followed suit, but took the liberty of sitting dead center on the couch a few inches away from me. I didn't necessarily mind, but his behavior was a little strange for someone whom I just met. I noticed once again, he was pulling the sleeve of his left arm down a little bit, before placing his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father." He said after a moment, turning his head towards me slightly. "Thanks," I mumbled, "Me too." I averted my gaze, and pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, and started nibbling on it. His head was turned in my direction, but I couldn't exactly tell where he was looking, "Why are you still wearing your sunglasses, you're not outside anymore." I asked when I saw he still hadn't taken them off.

"The light sometimes hurts my eyes." He shrugged with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He turned slightly to his left to face me a little more fully, and he slowly brought his right hand up, placing his thumb on my chin gently pulling my lips from between my teeth.

I gave him a curious look; "You look a little too tempting, when you do that." He answered before I could question him. He cupped my cheek into his hand, rubbing his thumb against my cheek. His touch felt like fire, every time his thumb did a pass, fireworks followed.

When I remembered why he was even here, and what had occurred today, I reluctantly pulled back as far as the couch would let me. Which wasn't far, because I already sat down right next to the arm of the couch. I saw Edward's jaw tense, I assumed he was probably gritting his teeth.

_Why? Because I didn't let someone I've known for two days caress my cheek?_

"You're a little forward for someone I just met." I spoke with raised eyebrows. "Did it even occur to you that I might have a boy—"

"Kiss me." He interrupted, since I couldn't see his eyes, so I couldn't make out the expression on his face.

"I take back what I said just now, you are a very forward—do you always act this way when you meet someone new?" I asked, "Carlisle sent you here to comfort me. Are you trying to take advantage of my distressed state?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I don't need your father's imminent death for a reason, if I was going to take advantage of you I would have." He answered cruelly; I felt the tears immediately prick my eyes as I looked away from him, trying to will them back.

I felt a few traitorous tears glide down my face, I angrily wiped them away, heard him let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fuck Bella, I would never take advantage of you." I looked over at him from the corner of my eye, and saw him run his hand through his hair. "I'm not a sexual predator, that preys on girls during their weakest moments. Look," He reached over pulling my chin in his direction to make me look at him. "I'm sorry about what I said, it was a cruel thing to do especially at a time like this. But I want you to know that I have your best interest at heart. Hell, that's why I'm here isn't it?" He gave me a small smile, as he leaned back a little in his seat, pulling on his left sleeve again.

I smiled in spite of everything, "Thank you for apologizing, you're forgiven for now."

"Good." He bumped his shoulder with mine, "Can I get a hug? I'm not going to lie, I don't really apologize for much, so when I do I don't like it."

I gave a watery laugh, rolling my eyes at his out stretched arm, but leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

* * *

**An: Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	10. Into the Fire

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

"_Good." He bumped his shoulder with mine, "Can I get a hug? I'm not going to lie, I don't really apologize for much, so when I do I don't like it."_

_I gave a watery laugh, rolling my eyes at his out stretched arm, but leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his chest._

**BPOV**

Edward wrapped me in a one armed hug, with his well-muscled arm. I soon realized once I leaned into his chest, his amazing smell. It was strangely intoxicating, it was a mixture of body wash, and fresh pine needles, and boy. I found that I couldn't get enough of it, as I took as many inconspicuous sniffs as I could.

I felt him loosen his arm pulling back marginally, and gently pushing against my shoulders. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows, but then I saw him do a quick swipe over his lips with his tongue. I felt my own breathing hitch, when he started to slowly lean in towards me.

I unconsciously leaned back into him; he stopped mere centimeters away from me. I could feel his minty breath as it fanned across my face, I felt like I was about to pass out from sensory overload.

I licked my own lips in anticipation of what was going to happen, when Edward closed the remaining distance between us.

I thought his touch held firecrackers, it was nothing compared to his lips moving against mine. I think I could literally feel my insides begin to boil and melt.

He tightly wrapped his arm around my waist again, as I let my fingers lace into the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

His kiss held a sense of urgency and…possessiveness.

My eyes flitted shut, as his lips moved hungrily against mine, I felt him lick my bottom lip for access into my own mouth, which I promptly granted. I moaned as I felt him massage my tongue with his, and explore my mouth. I pulled on the hairs that my fingers were playing with, and then quickly rubbed the same area after words.

Edward let out a groan as I did so. He pulled me forward scooting us backward on the couch, that way I wasn't right next to the arm of the sofa, and then leaned his body forward into me.

I felt us leaning further and further backwards, until my back came to rest on the couch, my head propped up on the arm, with Edward hovering over top of me. When we were finally rested on the couch, Edward slowly but firmly used his knee to spread my legs further apart to accommodate him, before he settled himself between my legs.

I groaned loudly when I felt his prominent need, rubbing into me, every so often when he would lazily grind into me.

I took a much-needed breath, when Edward broke his lips away from mine as he trailed kisses along my jaw to the hollow behind my ear. I couldn't stop another moan that escaped me, as I tried to rub myself against him trying to create some sort of relief. I reluctantly opened my eyes to try and get another glimpse of Edward, and that's when I realized that he was still wearing his damn sunglasses, but I continued to survey his body as he held himself up by his left arm, which was located next to my side.

Then something else also caught my attention that caused me to gasp loudly.

Just above the sleeve line of his t-shirt, there was a strip of cotton taped to his arm…with a little red, sharpie colored, heart drawn on it.

_That's why he has been pulling down at his sleeve this whole time; he was trying to hide the bandage…the one I had placed there._

Edward must have realized that I was no longer responding to him, because he pulled back, giving me what looked like an irritated look.

Without looking away from the bandage on his arm, I asked, "What color are your eyes, Edward?" I internally cringed at what the answer would be.

"What—" He must have realized what I meant, as he followed my gaze to his left arm. "Shit!" He hissed, as he pulled himself up to an upright position, as he sighed loudly, while running a hand agitatedly through his hair.

"Well?" I asked as I pulled myself up into a seated position as well.

I saw him clenching his jaw again, as he calmly raised his hand to his sunglasses, and remove them from his face.

He slowly turned his head in my direction, and I gasped out loud.

I found that I couldn't look away, almost like he held me in a trace, on the couch, as I locked eyes his blazing emerald green eyes.

* * *

**An: Still doing okay with my story writing?**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	11. Into the Shouting

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I saw him clenching his jaw again, as he calmly raised his hand to his sunglasses, and remove them from his face. _

_He slowly turned his head in my direction, and I gasped out loud._

_I found that I couldn't look away, almost like he held me in a trace, on the couch, as I locked eyes his blazing emerald green eyes._

**BPOV**

"Oh my god." I breathed out, covering my mouth with my hand.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." Edward spoke as he folded his sunglasses and hooked one of the arms in the collar of his shirt.

My head was spinning from all of today's events; first Charlie, now this, plus I had to face this new development without Charlie here this time to guide me.

I don't think today could've gone any worse then it already had.

"Edward, I think it's time for you to leave." I got up as I spoke, I wanted to stay strong in my decision, and I wouldn't be able to while looking at him.

"Bella, there's a lot I have to explain to you, but for now I think it would be best for you to come stay with me, and my family." I was already shaking my head at his suggestion, before he finished his sentence.

"I'm not leaving this house—no—I'm not staying with you." I answered as I began pacing; I was trying desperately to calm my nerves. I was already get worked up as soon I lay eyes on him, plus our little mini-make out session, and not to mention that he wanted me to stay with him.

_Leave? Leave my childhood home? I don't think so. I was ready to combust right out of my skin._

"Bella, think rationally here, after Charlie's death what are you going to do, huh? You can't live and keep up this house by yourself." He said his voice rising slightly in the tiny living room. "Look there's this thing that some times happens to…_us, _it's called imprinting—" He stopped himself, shaking his head, before continuing again. "My family, we're different from others of our kind—"

"I don't _WANT_ you to explain anything!" I yelled, interrupting him and turning in his direction, "I just want you to leave my house!" Pointing in towards the foyer, where the front door is located.

"DON"T raise your fucking voice at ME!" He seethed through gritted teeth, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

"DON'T come in _my_ house, telling _me_ what to do!" I shot back. "You come here unexpectedly, after I find out that my father has suffered a fatal heart attack, then proceed to kiss me on _his _couch, and then you the ridiculous demand that I move in with you?! Hell I've only known you for _two _days Edward!" I paused for a breath but Edward cut in. "I _told _you it has to do with the imprinting thing!" He answered angrily. I kept going like he hadn't even spoken, "THEN, you have the fucking audacity to try and tell me what to say?"

"Bella, don't cuss at me." He said lowly, I noticed from the corner of my eye, he was pinching the bridge of his nose, with his eyes tightly clamped shut.

"Then leave." I shot back meekly, as I scrubbed the palms of my hands over my face; I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over me.

"Fine," He started, eerily calm, "But Bella," I finally turned to face him, his blazing green eyes boring into me, making me squirm under his gaze, "I _will _be back, to take you with me…and you _will _come with me." He angrily stormed to the front door, "That's _NOT a _request!" He shouted over his shoulder, I winced as he slammed the front door, knocking the painting that was hung on the wall down.

I exhaled loudly, as I went over to take a seat on the couch. I landed heavily on the cushions, but was immediately assaulted with Edward's scent that still lingered on the couch's fabric. I groaned to myself standing up to drag myself up stairs, I went straight to my room and lay down on my bed.

I lay there thinking about today, I felt horrible for not thinking about Charlie earlier, but since Edward came over, other things came up. Despite his request, or demand rather, I blushed as I thought about us kissing. I couldn't help but wonder how far things would have progressed had I not interrupted us.

_That answer was simple…too far._

I don't know how long I laid there in my bed before I felt my eyes begin to droop, and I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**0000**

I was abruptly brought out of my slumber when I heard the house phone ringing, I groaned looking over at the alarm clock on my nightstand, 3:45 am. _Who would be calling at this hour, I wonder. _I quickly jumped out of bed, to answer the phone. I picked up the phone on its fourth ring, "Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Bella, it's Carlisle." He replied, I could tell by his tone it wasn't good.

"What happened?" I cried. I could already feel a few tears streak down my cheeks.

"I think it would be a wise decision for you to come down to the hospital now Bella." He said glumly. "If you need a ride, I can send Edward over—"

"NO!" I interrupted a little too sharply into the phone. "I mean that won't be necessary, I can get there myself, no need to disrupt him at this hour." I quickly explained.

"Okay, if you're sure." He prompted.

"Yeah, I will be there in about ten minutes Carlisle."

"Okay, I will see you, when you get here." With that he hung up.

I mumbled a 'bye' anyways, and hung the phone back on the receiver. I was still wearing the clothes I had worn yesterday, but didn't bother changing them before leaving.

As I walked out into the cold night air, towards my ancient truck I steeled myself, to say good-bye to Charlie.

* * *

**An: Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	12. Into the Sadness

**Hey I wanted to give everyone a heads up that VERY sad times lay ahead in this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I mumbled a 'bye' anyways, and hung the phone back on the receiver. I was still wearing the clothes I had worn yesterday, but didn't bother changing them before leaving. _

_As I walked out into the cold night air, towards my ancient truck I steeled myself, to say good-bye to Charlie._

**BPOV**

I quickly made it to the hospital, parking in the emergency parking lot like Billy had. I walked with my head down towards the hospital, until I heard a familiar voice call my name. I looked up and was face-to-face with a teary eyed Alice.

She ran up to me, throwing her arms around my waist. But after everything that went down I couldn't find it in myself to hug her back. Instead I asked, "Alice did you know about Edward, when you introduced us?" I stared blankly at her.

She sniffed pulling back to look at me, "Bella, I'm sorry, just let us explain what's going on, it's not as bad as it seems." She rushed out, her eyes pleading desperately with me.

"Whoa, whoa…what do you mean by 'us' Alice?" Then I remembered what Edward had said yesterday, when he was trying to explain this to me.

"_My family, we're different from others of our kind—"_

"Oh my god!" I whispered when I figured out her blunder, "Yesterday, Edward tried to tell about how his family was different from others…a family in which you are a part of, correct?" I couldn't believe that for the year and a half that I've know Alice, I didn't figure it out sooner, and that she never told me.

She gave me a saddened look before nodding her head. "And Jasper? I know you said that he was adopted into your family. But when Edward said his family, he meant all of you didn't he? Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme too?" Again she merely nodded her head.

"Yes to Jasper or yes to the _whole _family?" I asked sharply.

"Both." Alice answered.

_Is this nightmare ever going to end? _I groaned rubbing the palms of my hands over my face.

"We all got extremely lucky and imprinted on another wolf, because usually we shift until we imprint on someone, then we stop that way we can age with the person who has been imprinted on. But since everyone in my family either imprinted, or was imprinted on, so we decided to live together, while still shifting. Everyone except Edward…until now." She finished looking directly at me, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"You don't have to tell me what imprinting is Alice." I irritably, but I saw a strange expression cross over her face, "Edward told me about it yesterday." I quickly lied, he didn't _tell _me about it, but he did mention it. "I can't believe this is happening," I mumbled.

"I think you should do as Edward asks and stay with us." Alice started, I shot her a look and she quickly started again. "Come _on _Bella, then we could hang out all the time, and if you wanted you could learn more about my family. Plus would you really want to live by yourself in that house?" She asked trying to give me her best pouty lip.

"I already told Edward that I'm _not _staying with him, and I don't even know if I can handle all of this Alice, I mean fuck, you hid this from me all this time. I just don't know. Now I have to go in and see Charlie." With that I quickly walked into the hospital doors, and to the elevator, before slowly making my way to his room.

Before I reached his room, Carlisle came out of the nurses' station. "Oh Bella good you're here." He gave me a gentle smile, but I gave him a funny look too. It seems strange now that the people I thought I knew completely, turns out I hardly knew a thing about them. I mean I didn't even know that Edward was apart of a family I've known for almost two years!

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but to tell the truth I don't think we would have told had Edward not imprinted—"

"Would you guys quit talking about imprinting!" I whisper yelled, interrupting him. He put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, well Charlie has been coming in and out of consciousness, but his vitals are spiking every time, and there's nothing we can do to get them under control. I think it would be best for you to spend the last few minutes…_wisely." _He murmured softly, gesturing with his hand for me to enter Charlie's room.

I pursed my lips, nodding my head and slowly walked over to the door, and quietly entered the darkened room.

As soon as I walked into the room I heard the heart rate machine beeping irregularly, and the loud hissing of the oxygen machine. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I soon took my father's poor state. He had IV's in both of his hands, an air tube plug in his nose that went up over his cheeks and wrapped around his ears. He also had some thick cords coming out from under his hospital gown near his waist, hooking up to some machine below the heart rate monitor.

I looked back to Charlie's face and saw that his eyes were open, and he was looking at me, with a small smile on his lips. He lifted his hand with his index finger sticking out at me. There was a vital sensor on his finger, with a red light shining at the end of it. "E.T. phone home." He rasped, raising his finger to my nose.

A few tears escaped as I giggled at his silliness, and took his raised hand into my own squeezing it gently.

"How are you feeling dad?" I asked him, once I was able to find my voice.

"I'm not going to lie, I don't feel the greatest." He spoke, with rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. "But, I'm glad you came to see me Bells."

"Of course I'd come to see you!" I exclaimed, lightly slapping his arm as he chuckled quietly.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know that I already have everything set up for you." He started softly; I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What—"

"My will, I already had it set up to take effect if something were to happen to me. I hadn't been feeling right for a while, and I knew it would be something serious, so I decided to get a will drawn up." He started a fit of coughing, and I couldn't help the tears that were flowing freely down my face.

"Bells, don't cry please don't cry." He wheezed out while squeezing my hand. "Oh dad, what if I had made different decisions, made another choice instead of the one I did, then we wouldn't be here right now." I sobbed as I brought his hand up to my cheek.

"Don't say that Bella, you've given me a wonderful gift. You've given my life meaning, when I thought there was nothing left for me. Don't ever doubt that." He brought my hand to his lips to place a gently kiss on my knuckles. "I love you Bella." I felt something land on my hand, and looked up to see that he had silent tears running down his cheeks.

"I love you too dad." No sooner did I answer, did the heart monitor started beeping loudly and more irregularly. The door burst open behind me and Carlisle and some other nurse rushed in.

"Bella I think you should step outside, Alice is out there waiting for you." He said quickly as he went to Charlie's side.

I stepped out, and turned to lean against the wall beside Charlie's room. I sighed loudly, sitting down in the chairs that were lined there. Someone sat in the chair beside mine, and I knew without looking that is was Alice.

And for once, she didn't say anything.

* * *

**An: OH MY GOD!! I opened my email today, and I had 37 emails! That was the most I have EVER gotten, so a huge Thank You to everyone who has reviewed, and added my story to their favorites!**

**I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that in the near future chapters, that some of the characters with start showing their dark/domineering nature. That way you guys know why people are acting different then from the beginning of the story.**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	13. Into the Finality

**Thank You so much to everyone who has taken the time to review my story!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I stepped out, and turned to lean against the wall beside Charlie's room. I sighed loudly, sitting down in the chairs that were lined there. Someone sat in the chair beside mine, and I knew without looking that is was Alice. _

_And for once, she didn't say anything._

**BPOV**

A few minutes later Carlisle stepped out of Charlie's room. He rubbed his face with his hand, before looking at me; I looked up at him through teary eyes, "I'm sorry Bella, we lost him." He whispered quietly, reaching out to soothingly pat my shoulder. But as soon as I saw his hand reaching out to me, I flinched away from him.

He immediately pulled his hands up in a surrendering motion, "If you need anything Bella, we're here to help." He murmured softly before walking to the nurses' station, probably to get Charlie taken care of.

"I'm terribly sorry Bella." Alice spoke for the first time since she sat down.

I merely nodded to her, as I wiped the tears that had escaped down my cheeks.

"Do you have any plans set up for the funeral?" She asked hesitantly, she also reached her hand out to touch my shoulder, but I leaned away from her outstretched hand.

I didn't want to be touched, especially now that I knew what they all were.

I shook my head, I didn't really make any plans for the funeral, which I probably should have when I found out Charlie wasn't going to make it. But, I think it would've felt wrong to set up a funeral for him when he wasn't dead. Like putting him in a coffin instead of a hospital bed, because that's where he would end up any ways.

_Like I said, it didn't feel right._

"Well if you want I can get a memorial set up for you." She asked slowly, like she was treading on hot water…which she kind of is.

I looked over at her with a quirked eyebrow, "I don't know, I think this might be something I should set up, you know?" I countered, speaking to her for the first time.

She pulled out her best pout, looking at me with big, glassy, eyes. "Please Bella? I want to help you with this, and I want to do something for Charlie." I looked over at her; I didn't really know what to do or who to call for that matter_. _

_It might be easier to have someone's help, but did I want Alice's at the risk of Edward? Well, at least she is someone I know, that way I don't have to deal with any one else._

"Sure Alice, okay that would be great. Thanks." I tried to give her a smile, but I couldn't get my lips to stop quavering from my silent tears.

She pursed her lips, nodding at me; she stood up from her chair looking down at me. "Would you like a ride home? It might be better if you didn't drive yourself."

"No that's okay, I will be fine." I replied, she nodded again and started walking away. "Alice!" I called after her; she stopped and looked over her shoulder at me. "Thanks again for helping me." She turned to gaze to the floor in front of me, before nodding her head and walking away.

~~0000~~

**~~***_**A Few Hours Earlier*~~**_

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop pacing around my room like a caged animal.

_I don't think I can handle another day without seeing Bella. _I thought miserably to myself. It was a strange feeling wanting something that I couldn't have…yet.

Ever since the day I first saw Bella in the woods I couldn't stop thinking about her, or wanting her for that matter.

I tried to stop this train of thought, but I once again thought back to yesterday when I had Bella moaning underneath me. My hand unconsciously reached down to pet my already massive hard on, through my jean pants. Just thinking about our little make out had my cock twitching and begging for attention. I angrily brought both my hands up to run them through my already disheveled hair.

_I was ready to have her and she pulls away from me! _I thought irritably, _I could rest assured that I would _not_ let that happen a second time._

I tried to control my anger, as I continued pacing. She needs to be here at the mansion with me, I don't like the idea of her out unprotected. I internally cringed at what she has already endured, before I had come into contact with her.

Just then Alice flitted into my room.

"Really brother you need to calm down, you're just about to drive Jasper up a tree!" She said with a disapproving look on her face.

"I've already plowed the whole forest Alice!" I yelled angrily. "I can't stand not having Bella near, she needs to be here with me." I ran my hand through my hair once again.

"Edward, Bella is _not_ some piece of trash, nor is she to be treated as such!" She poked me in the chest.

"I know that! I just don't want something to happen to her that could have been prevented, that's all. I doubt she will want to stay here if she has the choice." I wondered aloud. "She definitely won't come until her father's funeral has pass." Just then an idea occurred to me. "Alice, you need to persuade Bella to have the funeral as soon as possible, take care of it yourself if need be. The sooner that gets taken care of the sooner we can move things along." I stopped pacing to look at Alice; she had a thoughtful expression on her face, while she was nibbling on her lip.

"Edward, I've seen what happens and I don't think it's a good idea to push Bella too much right now." She replied.

"It's for the best, it's not that I don't think Bella can't handle it but think, if you took care of the funeral, Charlie would be treated with much more care and respect, than if anyone else set it up. It would be better on all of us, Bella wouldn't have the burden figuring out how to handle the funeral, and she also would be more likely to come here with things tied up." I reasoned to Alice.

"And what if she doesn't decide to come stay with us?" She asked quietly.

"Then I will make her." I said with finality.

* * *

**An: Now we see some true colors starting to appear, yeah?**

**I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that in the near future chapters, that some of the characters with start showing their dark/domineering nature. That way you guys know why people are acting different then from the beginning of the story.**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	14. Into the Capture

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

"_And what if she doesn't decide to come stay with us?" She asked quietly._

"_Then I will make her." I said with finality._

**BPOV**

Alice made good on her offer of taking care of Charlie's funeral. She always made sure to get my opinion on the details to make sure the memorial was one I thought was up to par.

I think she was just trying to suck up to me.

If she wanted she could've had the whole thing set up in mere hours and not the day and a half it had taken. But, I suppose I was a bit happier to have more say in what happens with Charlie. I was taking all of this surprisingly well if I said so myself. I didn't have any huge mental breakdowns, and I never cried non-stop at any point. I did have a couple of set backs where I would think back a on particularly tender memory, during these moments I cried a few tears before I would think that this wouldn't be what Charlie would want.

_He wouldn't want me to sit here and wallow in sorrow, he would want me to get past this, and move on with my life. What did the famous Dr. Seuss say, 'don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.' That's the exact same way Charlie felt._

I sighed as I finished getting ready to go to Charlie's funeral memorial. Since we lived in such a tiny town where everyone knew everybody else, the service was open to the public. I went down stairs to wait for Alice, who insisted on picking me up before the service started.

A few short minutes later I saw Alice's car pull up into the driveway, I sighed again before heading out the front door. I quickly walked over to her car and climbed in, not saying anything to her. I was still peeved that she didn't tell me the truth about her family, but in her defense I was harboring a secret of my own that I neglected to tell her or the family for that matter.

"You ready to go Bella?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, let's go." I mumbled in response.

We arrived at the church where the service was to be held, and immediately, I was approached by several of Charlie's friends, who included, Waylon Forge, Harry and Sue Clearwater, and lastly Billy and Jacob Black.

Waylon, Harry, and Sue, murmured their condolences over Charlie's death, I whispered my thanks in response, and then each guest moved on somewhere else.

Billy wrapped me in a hug as he placed a small kiss on my forehead before saying, "Bella, if you need anything don't ever hesitate to call or come over. Our door is always open for you." He gave me a weak small before moving along like the others had.

Jake opened his arms to me, and I walked into his embrace. "I'm sorry Bells, Charlie was a great man." He said in a shaky voice, and I nodded against his chest as a few tears escaped, "But, like my dad said if you need anything, we're here for you." He pulled back nodding his head at me, before raising his hand to wipe away the tears on my cheeks, before following the direction Billy had taken.

_Jake had always been one of my true friends, ever since we were little. We used to play all the time, when Charlie and Billy decided to go fishing on the weekends. He was also the only other person who knew the truth about me, and about my past. So, I think that also helped strengthen our friendship._

I quietly made me way to the front row of the pews, to wait for the service to begin. As I was sliding through the crowd an unwanted familiar voice spoke in my ear.

"Bella I think that for the safety and well being of your father's friends, they should keep their grubby hands to themselves." Edward whispered lowly to me. I reeled away from the direction of his voice, as I narrowed my eyes back at him.

"They're my friends too, and they are just giving their condolences to Charlie." I whispered back to him. "Not that I have to explain myself to you any ways." I turned and quickly made my way towards the front, leaving Edward seething, behind me.

The memorial service went by in a quick blur to me, it seemed that in no time at all, we were exiting the church to head towards the burial site. I could feel Edward's blazing emerald eyes burning into my back, for I refused to look in any direction but straight ahead of me. After everyone gathered around the grave, the priest began reciting the final words to Charlie's funeral.

As they started lowering the casket into its final resting place, everyone crowded in closer to watch. I bumped elbows with my neighbor and whisper a quiet 'sorry' to them, but I looked over and saw that Billy was on one side and Jacob was on the other.

I felt someone standing particularly close behind me, and I peeked over my shoulder, and I internally cringed when I saw that it was Edward. I tried to discreetly take a small step forward, away from his broad chest; I felt the back of my dress being pulled on lightly, back towards him.

No one seemed to notice what was happening since we were all so packed together.

I quirked an eyebrow at Edward over my shoulder, but he raised his eyes back at me, mouthing 'Don't' before he lightly pulled the back of my dress again, pulling me back firmly to his chest.

At that moment I wish I could've caused a huge scene, but I couldn't bring myself to do it at my father's funeral.

The casket was now fully lowered to the ground, and the attendants started to disperse. Quiet sniffing, whispering, and weeping could be faintly heard from everyone as they started towards their cars. Billy threw me another smile before heading towards his own vehicle, but Jake stood by my side for a moment longer. Edward took a few steps back to where I saw Alice and Jasper standing a few feet behind me.

"Hey, remember what we said about needing anything." Jake murmured as I turned away from the small Cullen group to look up at Jake.

"Thanks Jacob, for everything." I replied, giving him a weak smile. He leaned in and gave me a quick hug, with a small kiss against my forehead, before running to catch up to Billy.

"What did I tell you about them touching you?" Edward hissed in my ear, as soon as the Blacks were in their car.

"Don't tell me what to do Edward!" I spat his name like it was the filthiest thing to leave my mouth.

"Did you finally decide to come stay with me, at the mansion?" He asked suddenly, I narrowed my eyes at him before replying. "I told you that I'm not staying with you!"

I watched as he balled his hands into fists at his side. "What are you going to do, hit me?" I accused.

"No." He responded curtly, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I would never hit you Bella." He opened his eyes and looked around the parking lot. I also took that moment to look across the way, and to my uneasiness there weren't any cars, except Alice and Edward's.

Edward let out a sigh, as he flicked his eyes back to me, before looking over my shoulder to where I assumed Alice and Jasper were. He pursed his lips before nodding his head, and turned back to me once again.

Just as turned my head to see what he was nodding at, I felt a hand clamp down over my mouth from behind me, at the same moment I felt something sharp prick my arm.

I last thing I remember was Edward wrapping his arms around me pulling me to his hard chest, before whispering in my ear, "I told you, you were coming with me."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**An: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed my story! I love hearing from you guys, that the story or its characters are getting a reaction from readers. I REALLY love hearing everyone, thank you so much!**


	15. Into the Confrontation

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I like reading what you all have to say, and I try to reply to everyone's reviews, so thank you again.**

**I wanted to give a shout out to ****tiderider ****(I about lost my mind when I couldn't PM you! Lol So I hope this is okay?)- I'm glad you're chewing through the leather straps and hanging in with the story! I enjoy reading your insights and thoughts about the plot. But I want you to rest assured that I DO NOT plan on having any abuse/BBUD in my story. But I DO plan on making Edward dominant, but ****not**** in a Dom/Sub kind of way. I plan on explaining Edward's complete 180 in attitude in either this chapter or the next. So, thank YOU, for taking your time to express your thoughts to me, I like hearing them. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I last thing I remember was Edward wrapping his arms around me pulling me to his hard chest, before whispering in my ear, "I told you, you were coming with me." _

_Then everything went black._

**BPOV**

I slowly came back to consciousness; I let out a groan at the bright light streaming through the window. My mouth felt parched as I tried to swallow, I took a moment to look around the room I was in. I knew I was in the Cullen mansion from the decorative style, but I don't think I had ever been in this particular room before.

The room had light blue walls, that when the sun hit them directly they looked white. There were a few old timey photos that adorned the walls, with brown picture frames. The bed I was in was queen sized, with a dark navy blue comforter on it, with two pillows with blue and white pillowcases, resting at the headboard. I also noted that the room was meticulously clean, no clothes laying about, not stacks of paper getting ready to topple over, and the shelf of books was lined tallest to shortest.

My gaze went over to the nightstand table, where I saw a glass of water sitting there, with a note leaning against it.

_Bella, I'm really sorry that we had to resort to such measures with you. I'm sure that when you wake up you will most likely be very thirsty after this ordeal. Again I am truly sorry. –Edward_

I quickly set the note down, before grabbing the glass of water and draining it. I set the glass back on the nightstand, before re-reading Edward's note.

_He said he was sorry, huh, yeah right! _I thought to myself, just then I heard murmurs that sounded like they were coming from just outside the door. I quietly got out of the big bed, and tip toed over to the door to see if I could make out the conversation.

I soon recognized the voices, Edward and Esme.

"You can't take her against her will Edward! Are you crazy?" Esme hissed.

"There was no other way, she would not have come had I not taken action." Edward whispered back to her.

"That's her choice to make." She replied softly, I almost couldn't hear her, so I pressed my ear against the door.

"If Bella stays here, then she will learn to like it here." He answered forcefully, just as he finished speaking, I shifted my weight from foot to foot, and the floor creaked underneath me. I sucked in a breath, stepping away from the door, and quickly making my way over to the window. Just as I came to a stop in front of the window, the door opened behind me. I tried to pretend that I didn't care, that I had been looking out the window and not eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked as he slowly approached me.

"Just thinking that if I jumped from this height, if it would kill me." I answered in a monotone, looking over my shoulder at him. He was standing next to the bed, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's not funny Bella." He replied seriously, I just shrugged my shoulders at him before turning back to the window. "I know you were listening in on our conversation." He said as he closed the distance between us, standing a few feet beside me.

I just shrugged again.

He heaved a heavy sigh, while running a hand through his crazy locks. "Bella, I want you to understand that, you being here is for the best. With Char…" He stopped mid-sentence, before clearing his throat and continuing. "With you being by yourself now, there are dangerous things that could happen to you." He lightly placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm only trying to do what's best, I want to keep you safe." He said quietly.

Stunned I turned to face him, shrugging off his hand, "Kidnapping someone, that you've only known for two fucking days isn't trying to do what's best for them!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

He grabbed my raised hands in his and brought them to his sternum, looking at me incredulously, "That's why I'm trying to explain the situation to you! That way you don't have to feel this way about everything."

I pulled my hands away from his grasp, taking a few steps back. "Who are you to decide what's best for someone Edward?" I seethed, "And, I don't _want _to talk about your explanation about any of this." I poked him in his broad chest, before turning away from his gaze.

"Who are _we _to decide?" He mocked, "_We _are the higher race, humans are stuck with their mortality, but _we _get to decide. Decide to live forever or live the life of a helpless human." He sneered at me.

"Why?" I asked quietly, "How come when I first met this family, they were so caring, and loving. How come no one acted like this before?" I looked out the window as I waited for him to answer, I didn't think I would be able to find courage if I was looking at him.

"I will explain everything, and answer all of your questions." He started; I felt his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him before he continued. "You don't have to talk, but you _will _listen."

I yanked my chin away from his warm grip, staring straight at him. "I will be the judge of that!" I said lowly, before making my way over to the bed, sitting up against the headboard and quirking an eyebrow at him.

He smirked before continuing, "Before I start, I will answer your previous question. We have to keep up a certain image in this town; we can't very well walk around like kings, because that would raise suspicion about us. So we try to lay low, plus how can Carlisle be the saving grace of a hospital, or Esme be the charming interior designer when they claim to be better then everyone else?" He chuckled darkly

"But, Esme told you to let me make my own decisions, that doesn't sound like she thinks she's better then anyone else, and Carlisle was never forceful, or mentioned anything about me staying here." I asked to interrupt his amusement.

"Esme is better then anyone else, wolf or not, but she is a strong believer of letting sentient beings chose for themselves." He answered easily, moving to sit on the bed opposite of me, at the foot of the bed. I was once again struck by how drawn I felt to him, I felt restless, and anxious at his proximity. I tried to shake these disturbing feelings, but they stuck with me. Then I just tried to use the anger I had towards him over this whole ordeal, to keep up my stoic exterior.

"So, you already know about my entire family, how you even came to the conclusion is beyond me. But, we live a secret lifestyle, that's why we have such a secluded home, no one comes around to bother us." Edward took this moment to give me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Okay, so on one's around to help, got it." I gave him a sarcastic thumbs up.

He sighed running a hand through his hair, "Bella no one here is going to hurt you. I already told you that I would never hit you, and as you have experienced I will never take advantage of you. And I will never, ever, force myself upon you you're safe here. It's the people out there," He motioned to the window, "That would bring you harm, not us…not me." He looked up at me through his eyelashes; I remained quiet, unsure of what to even say.

He took another moment to stretch out his legs in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. I remained sitting criss crossed, as I looked at his out stretched legs beside me. "Which brings me to the next order of business," He continued, "Imprinting."

I groaned loudly, I swear I would never escape this word as long as I was in this house.

"Okay," I spoke up waiting to make sure he was listening. "If I hear you out about this 'imprinting' deal, I swear to god I better not fucking hear that word in my presence, Ever. Again." I said seriously, I crossed my arms over my chest, staring back at him.

He gave me an annoyed look, "First of all don't cuss when talking to me, it's not lady like." I snorted at his statement, he continued ignoring me. "Secondly, if you listen to the whole explanation, and you wish me not to talk about it again, then I will comply whole heartedly, and not mention anything about it anymore." He finished with a nod of his head.

I was actually surprised that he promised not to say anything more about imprinting, that was much easier then I thought.

_If that were what I wanted, he would do it, interesting._

* * *

**An: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed my story! I love hearing from you guys, that the story or its characters are getting a reaction from readers. I REALLY love hearing everyone, thank you so much!**


	16. Into the Imprinting

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I like reading what you all have to say, and I try to reply to everyone's reviews, so thank you again.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I was actually surprised that he promised not to say anything more about imprinting, that was much easier then I thought. _

_If that were what I wanted, he would do it, interesting._

**BPOV**

"Actually," I countered, "First of all, don't tell me what to say. Because I think I'm handling this whole catastrophe pretty god damn well, so I will say whatever the hell I want!" He gave me a pointed look, but I continued, ignoring him. "And secondly, yes, I wish to never hear that word after this again." I finished shaking my head, side to side.

"Okay fine, I already agreed to that," He gestured with his hand, "Now shut it and we can continue."

"Don't tell me to shut it Edward!" I shot back, and reached over to hit his leg.

"Bella!" He said sternly, "The sooner you quit talking the sooner we can move past this, so lets try to make this easier on you." He threw me a pointed look; I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Good, now imprinting is…it's like love at first sight, but much, much stronger. When one imprints on another there is no one else for them, they are absolute soul mates. What normally happens is we shift back and forth between human and…" He paused as if unsure what to say. "Between human and wolf. And, when we imprint, normally with a human, we stop shifting that way we can have a life together, starting a family, growing old, stuff like that." He gestured with his hand, as he spoke.

I nodded at him, "Yeah, Alice was telling me about that, the night I went to the hospital." I turned to the direction of the window; I saw that it was getting dark now.

I saw from the corner of my eye, that Edward just nodded his head, before continuing. "But for some reason my family is different-" He paused, seemly choosing his words carefully.

"Everybody in your family imprinted on another wolf." I said quietly, trying to get him to continue.

"Yes, Carlisle to Esme, Alice to Jasper, and Emmett to Rosalie. Since everything played out this way, we decided to live together, while still reverting to our other form. Thus, putting us higher up on the food chain then humans, like I said earlier. We have had plenty of time to build a fortune for ourselves, making us very powerful, both financially, and physically." He stopped, rubbing his hands over his face; just then something else came to me.

I began speaking as I stretched my legs out in front of me, mirroring Edward's position. "And you imprinted on me. What are you going to do now? Are you going to give your 'powerful' lifestyle, and be forced to live like a 'lowly' human, now?"

"Stop it." He growled.

Ignoring him, I kept talking, "Bet that makes you feel real powerful, being whipped like a little bitch-"

"Enough!" He yelled, interrupting me. "Watch you tone with me, Isabella!" I just stared blankly at him, "I'm still trying to figure everything out, okay?" He looked at me and sighed, "If the imprinter loses their mate, life would have no other meaning for them. Because that's it, once imprinting on someone there is no one else. The imprinter would have lost their heart and soul." He ran a hand through his unruly hair, and said quietly, "Bella, you are my life now."

I couldn't look at him, so I once again turned my gaze back to the window.

He let out another heavy sigh, and then started talking again. "Look Bella, I've lived for a long, long time, and I have never experienced _anything _like I'm feeling now. That's why I am so controlling right now, because the mere thought of losing you…is too much. And I swear to you that I'm not like this, but the fact that your stubborn and a human has my mind all twisted up, so I lose my temper." He said quietly. "Because of what I am, and how I feel about humans, then you act defiantly towards me-" He suddenly stopped mid sentence.

I turned to look at him to see what was wrong. When I looked at his face his eyes were looking in the direction of his long legs. I followed his gaze, and saw that I had subconsciously started playing with the hem of his jeans, just above his ankle.

_Oh god! When did I start doing that? _I asked myself, _Great just the impression I wanted to give him! _I internally groaned at my slip up.

I pulled my hand away from his jeans, placing them both in my lap. "Sorry." I mumbled, while looking down at my hands.

"It's okay," He murmured back, "Look I…" He hesitated, "I care about you and your well being and that's why I brought you here. Please understand that."

"Edward, just like you can't get past feeling superior to me, I can't get past the fact that you took me away from my home, my life." I replied to him. "I was just minding my own business, and then you come along, and snatch me away, like your king of the world."

He shook his head, "Bella, it's different for me then it is for you-"

"No it isn't!" I interrupted him.

"Yes it is!" He countered, "I've roamed this earth alone, far too long for one person to handle. If I lose you now, it would be my end. You, you can make this your home, and continue your life here, or start over if you wish, make a fresh start."

"I don't _want _to start a life with you Edward!" I spat his name like it tasted horribly in my mouth, "I want my old life back!" I seethed, crossing my arms over my chest again.

"God damn it Bella!" He roared, I jumped at the sound of his anger; I realized I was actually a bit frightened of him like this. "You are _not _leaving here, and the sooner you realize and accept that, the better off you'll be!" He shouted as he stood from the bed, and in five giant strides, he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

I let out a shaky breath as I crawled off of the bed, and quietly made my way to the door.

I saw that my hand was shaking, as I raised my hand to the doorknob.

Just as I assumed…locked.

* * *

**An: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed my story! I love hearing from you guys, that the story or its characters are getting a reaction from readers. I REALLY love hearing everyone, thank you so much!**


	17. Into the Denial

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I let out a shaky breath as I crawled off of the bed, and quietly made my way to the door. _

_I saw that my hand was shaking, as I raised my hand to the doorknob._

_Just as I assumed…locked._

**BPOV**

_That arrogant bastard! Who was he to think that he can tell me, what's right and wrong? _ I huffed to myself; I slowly made my way back towards the bed, taking a seat at the edge.

As soon as I sat back down on the bed, a small yawn escaped me.

I stretched, and then turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed, the luminous clock read 10:38.

I yawned again, now realizing how tired I was, I looked across the room to where a rather large desk was located, and I saw some folded up clothing resting there. I got up off of the bed and walked over to the desk, and upon reaching the desk I inspected the clothes sitting there.

The articles of clothing were simple, a plain grey tee shirt, and blue sweat pants. They were about my size, maybe even a little smaller then what I usually wear, but I figured it was better then sleeping in the clothes I had worn to Charlie's funeral.

After I had changed I quickly moved back to the bed where I scooted back over to the right side of the bed, farthest from the door as possible.

I slid under the sheets and comforter, and soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

~~0000~~

The next morning, I began to stir about an hour before I had to be at school. I knew this without having to look at the clock, because ever since I started college I have always woken up an hour before having to leave, give or take a few minutes.

As I stretched, and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes, I realized I slept better last night, then I had been for the past couple of days combined.

Now that I actually thought about it, I have not been sleeping well since the first time Ed-wolf made his appearance in the forest.

I flopped my arms lazily, straight out from my sides, and that's when I realized that the left side of the bed was unusually warm, since I had fallen asleep and awoke on the right side of the bed, that didn't make any sense. I sat up and leaned over to the pillow resting there, next to the one I had used, and realized that it too was fairly warm, and had Edward's lingering scent on it.

_Would Edward sneak back in here after I had already fallen asleep, and also slept here with me? Then, quietly leave before I woke up the next day? I am a pretty light sleeper, so I knew he had to use some stealth to come back into the room, get into bed, then leave again in the morning, without my notice. _I wondered to myself as I got up, and headed to a door, to where I assumed the bathroom was.

I assumed correctly for the door led to a rather large bathroom. I took the opportunity to take a quick shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles some. After I finished with my shower, I looked into a cabinet closest to the shower hoping to find a towel.

_I should have looked before I got in the shower! _I mentally berated myself.

Luckily for me, I was once again correct, and found large plushy towels stocked full in the cabinet.

I dried off as best as I could, and then returned to the bedroom. I again realized that I didn't have any clean clothes to change into, and once again scolded myself for not thinking ahead.

Then, I remembered last night, and turned my gaze over to the desk.

There to my surprise was some fresh clothing, I'm fairly confident that they were not there when I first entered the bathroom. But, honestly I couldn't be a hundred percent sure, because I didn't really look in that direction.

Which made me wonder, _did someone enter the bedroom when I was in the shower? Why didn't they stick around or something, to tell me that they had left clothing? _But, I wasn't about to complain, for I didn't have any other clothes to wear, and I really didn't want to go to class in sweats and a tee shirt.

Not that anyone else didn't ever go to class in their pajamas, so I guess it didn't really matter how I looked.

As soon as I was dressed I walked over to the door, but stopped short when I tried the doorknob and found it once again, locked.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered to myself, as I jiggled the knob once more. "Okay, I've had about enough!" I yelled through the door, even though I figured it was probably pointless, due to the houses' monstrous size. "Let me out of here damn it," I continued shouting, as I began to pounding on the door. "You can't keep me locked in here like some kind of animal, now let me out!" I screamed at the door, banging it, and kicking it once or twice for good measure.

I heard heavy footsteps, and barely had enough time to back away from the door, before it flew open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Isabella?" Edward snapped, as he came through the door, his eyes wildly searching over my face before landing on my eyes.

"Let me out of here Edward, I have classes today." I answered staring straight back at him.

"No you don't, not anymore. You won't have to take anymore classes from now on." He replied, his tone softening just a bit.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy, of course I'm going to my classes, and if you don't hurry and get the hell out of my way I'm going to be late." I countered, immediately after the words left my lips his expression hardened once again.

"Isabella, for the last time, don't get a tone with me." He said through clenched teeth, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm trying to control my temper here, if it gets out of hand, it would not be a good thing for either of us." He said lowly, and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Did you sleep in here last night?" I asked suddenly, I don't think I could rest easy here again, until I figured out were the unexplained warmth from the bed came from.

He released a heavy sigh, dropping his hand away from his nose, before responding. "This _is _my room."

I felt my jaw drop, "So on top of every psycho move you have pulled so far, you add sneaking into a bed where I've been kidnapped and forced to stay at, when I'm sleeping like some kind of sick pervert?" I seethed at him.

"Watch it Isabella, you're over-" He started, but I quickly interrupted him, "Stop calling me Isabella!" I shouted, "It's Bella for christ sakes!"

He pursed his lips before bothering to reply. "I don't want you going to any classes until I'm sure that you won't do anything rash or reckless. Right now for all I know, you could go off and sing like a canary to the cops, and that would bring unwanted attention to us."

I rolled my eyes at him then replied, "I think I liked you better when you were Wolf, at least then I didn't have to listen to your stupid mouth, or any of your shit." He opened his mouth to say something, but I continued talking. "And before you say anything about me watching my mouth, I will once again tell you I will say what I want, so shove it!" I rushed out quickly on a single breath, crossing my arms and turning my head to look elsewhere.

I'm pretty sure that if I let him talk, I would have either lost the courage to speak up in the first place or he would have countered, an that would have pissed me off more and I would have said something that I might regret later.

To my surprise, when I turned back to look at him, he standing much closer to me, then, from when I had last seen him. I took a step back instinctively, but Edward immediately took another, bigger, step forward to compensate, closing the distance between us to almost non-existent. The look in his fierce green eyes had my breathing hitch and quicken on its own accord.

"_Bella,_" He purposely over emphasized my name, "For now, you're staying." He was close enough now to where I could smell his minty breath as it fanned across my face.

"No-" I started to argue, but his lips connected to mine, effectively cutting off what I was going to say. I didn't want to enjoy the feel of Edward's lips moving against mine, but I quickly lost that battle as he pulled my hips, squarely to his. My knees were literally shaking from the intensity of his touch, so I clutched my hands to the front of his shirt, balling the material into my fist, as I bit back a moan that threatened to escape me.

After another moment he pulled away from me, and he had a huge smirk on his face, as he took a step back from me. "Pretty soon Bella, you'll be wanting me 'to shove it' all right." He chuckled to himself at his innuendo, as I tried to regain my composure.

"Fuck off." I snapped. With his smirk still firmly in place, he nodded and turned to exit the room, leaving me all hot and bothered.

* * *

**An: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed my story! I love hearing from you guys, that the story or its characters are getting a reaction from readers. I REALLY love hearing everyone, thank you so much!**


	18. Into the Escape

**I would like to thank everyone again for all of the reviews I'm getting for this story; it's really blowing my mind away!! After reading some of the reviews, I'm a bit worried that I might have dug myself into a rut with the storyline and I'm not sure I can get back out of it in a way that is acceptable to you as readers. But things tend to take a mind of their own, and I'm trying my hardest, so please stick with me, and feel free to give any suggestions. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_After another moment he pulled away from me, and he had a huge smirk on his face, as he took a step back from me. "Pretty soon Bella, you'll be wanting me 'to shove it' all right." He chuckled to himself at his innuendo, as I tried to regain my composure._

"_Fuck off." I snapped. With his smirk still firmly in place, he nodded and turned to exit the room, leaving me all hot and bothered._

**BPOV**

The next couple of days passed uneventfully, each day I would find something to do, or Edward would see it fit to drive me crazy about something, and every evening I would fall asleep, alone, but each morning the left side of the bed would have the faint warmth, of Edward's previous, ghostly presence. One day, I happen to find a pen and a notebook so I decided to write down my days as they passed, or the things that had occurred, starting from that day in the woods, behind my father's house.

Writing about my old home, would bring a sense of nostalgia to me, thinking about my childhood home, and the memories that I had experienced there.

Today, I was trying to write about Edward, and it didn't escape my notice that I had never mentioned him before, in any of my previous entries.

I was just getting my thoughts in order to begin writing, when the bedroom door opened behind me.

Edward did nothing but get under my skin about things, so I decided to ignore him and continue facing forward. I was currently seated on the ledge that stuck out from in front of the window, just like the window seats one would see in movies.

"Is that any way to treat your friends Bella? Frankly I'm a bit shocked." To my surprise it was Alice's voice that spoke.

I turned to look at her, "I don't know Alice, do friends normally let their friends be locked in a room for days on in without coming to help. Or even try to make it where they weren't locked in a room like an animal in the first place?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

For once Alice looked truly apologetic, "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but Edward has the only key to this room and believe me when I say he wouldn't give it over willingly." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then how did you manage to get in here?" I asked skeptically, mimicking her pose.

"Hey, I said he would give the damn key over willingly so I had to find a way to steal it, and once I finally accomplished operation 'mission impossible' which I must say, even Tom would have been proud of me. I took it down to the store and had it copied, so for now I have access to Edward's room."

I couldn't help but smile at her silliness, "What do you mean 'for now'?" I asked getting up from my spot on the window ledge.

She was bouncing in her spot as she answered. "For now as in until Edward finds out that I'm able to get into his room without his knowledge."

I shot Alice a curious look, encouraging her to elaborate on the statement. "Edward has a way of getting information from people, when he wants to…even if they don't." She said cryptically.

"Ookay" I replied, I was not quite sure what that was supposed to mean, but I decided to let it go.

"So am I forgiven now?" She asked timidly; as she tried using her best little girl eyes, the ones where she made her eyes huge, and glassy looking. I rolled my eyes at her antics and sighed. "I'll admit, I still consider you my friend, and I will continue speaking with you," She began to squeal loudly, while jumping up and down, which to be honest reminded my of a seal that just got a reward. I raised a finger at her bouncing form, "But," I continued effectively cutting off her seal squeal, "You're not completely forgiven yet, I still need more time to get over what's happened."

She had ceased her clapping, but continued bouncing in her spot, "Okay, I can live with that. Thank you for talking with me Bella."

Well that took a little wind out of her sails, not much, but some.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat from the doorway, I just about jumped out of my skin, but Alice only pouted upon hearing the intruder. I turned to the doorway, praying it wouldn't be who I thought it was, but sure enough, there standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his massive chest stood Edward himself.

"May I ask just what in the hell is going on here?" He asked looking at Alice, before turning and locking eyes with me. If I didn't know any better I would swear that I saw a hint of amusement in his twinkling gaze.

"Aww, that was quick!" Alice pouted, sticking out her bottom lip as she stomped her foot down in frustration, like a small child.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in question, as I turned back to Alice once more. "What are you talking about?" I asked her curiously.

"The fact the he found out that I have an extra key already." She huffed, throwing her hands up in the air, answering like Edward wasn't standing a few feet away.

"And you said Tom himself would have been proud." I teased her, as she continued to huff and pout to herself.

"Alice can I speak to you privately please?" Edward asked cutting in before Alice could respond. "Of course, dear brother!" She replied eagerly, and skipped past Edward and out the door, disappearing from my line of sight.

Edward sent me a crooked grin that sent my heart into overdrive and caused my stomach to do summersaults, "Excuse me Bella, I will just be a moment love." He said before turning around and closing the door behind him.

If the situation had been different I would be jumping up and down giggling like a schoolgirl, much like Alice had just been doing.

Regardless, I wasn't quite sure if I should be worried that Edward had the only key to the locked room where he was keeping me captive in. But he hasn't tried anything, and he really has not given me a reason the worry about being alone with him.

_Well at least now I know why Alice never came to see me when I had been here for almost a week._ I mused to myself, and with that thought my eyes flicked over to the closed door. The past few times I have tried the door it was always securely locked, but for some reason I felt as if I should try again.

I didn't know how long Edward would be gone and I didn't think about the fact that they could be standing just on the other side of the door, or the consequences if they were.

I walked over to the door, and stopped in front of it. I reached my hand out but paused in mid air as I reached out to the knob, and when I finally steeled myself, I grasped the knob firmly.

After another deep reassuring breath I turned the knob, and to my surprise the door opened easily and silently, revealing an empty hallway.

* * *

**An: Sorry if the chapters are moving slowly, I just don't want to get ahead of myself, or make any huge mistakes. **

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	19. Into the Mirth

**I hope everyone had a great holiday! Sorry the chapter took longer then normal to get out.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I walked over to the door, and stopped in front of it. I reached my hand out but paused in mid air as I reached out to the knob, and when I finally steeled myself, I grasped the knob firmly. _

_After another deep reassuring breath I turned the knob, and to my surprise the door opened easily and silently, revealing an empty hallway._

**BPOV**

I opened the door further so I could slip through, and quietly closed it behind me. I held my breath, and stood completely still, as I strained my ears to see if I could make out any sound coming from anywhere nearby.

When none were heard, I quietly let out my breath as I slowly crept along the wall, down the hall towards where I knew the stairs to be.

I felt like a mouse, dashing from shadow to shadow in an attempt to stay somewhat hidden, while jumpy and alert to any suspicious sounds, while trying to escape the cats that resided in the mansion.

Once I finally made it to the stairs, which felt like I had perilously traveled across the desert to get to, I peered over the railing to the quiet home below.

I quickly realized why I had never been in, or seen Edward's room at all during the multiple times I had visited the Cullen's, it was located on the third and top floor, all by itself.

_Where did Edward and Alice go? _I wondered silently to myself, I didn't think that Edward would travel far from his room. Especially if he knew that it was unlocked, but if he knew why would he leave it that way?

I pushed these thoughts aside as I stealthily made my way down the first flight of stairs, when I got to the second story landing, I once again stood silently with baited breath for any signs of movement. I really couldn't hear anything, because my heart was pounding in my chest, and I don't think I would have been surprised had it just burst forth from the confines of my rib cage.

Again, when I thought the coast was clear, I slowly started my way down the stairs towards the first floor.

But just as I had taken a few steps down, suddenly a door down the hall opened and I heard Edward's voice coming from inside. I stood frozen, for a moment as the scene unfolded in front of me.

"So do you under-" He stopped speaking once he turned in my direction, and his eyes landed on my own shocked ones. Immediately, he calm placid green eyes turned into blazing emerald diamonds, holding me in place under their intensity. But as he took a step in my direction, I shot off of the wall and hurdled down the remaining stairs, leaving Edward shouting behind me. "Bella, stop- wait!" He called, and I could hear his foot falls, as he gave chase.

Of course in my impromptu escape I hadn't thought about actually getting chased, much less entertain the idea of out running anyone, especially Edward.

As soon as he called for me to wait, I actually felt my legs slow in pace at the sound of his calling. _What the hell? Why would I feel the need to slow down, or stop for god sakes? _I thought to myself as I landed on the ground floor trying to decide which way to go and deciding on running for the back door of the house.

"Someone stop her!" I heard Edward shout frantically, just as I heard him grunt as he landed heavily on the ground floor close behind me.

When I got to the door, I grabbed the knob yanking the door open and slammed it shut behind me.

I heard Edward slam into the door, as soon as I yanked it shut and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Soon after the door was once again pulled open, with Edward in hot pursuit. As I thought about the mental image of Edward running into the door, my giggles led to uncontrollable laughter, causing my stride to break and become awkward, which caused me to slow down. I realized that as soon as I had made it outside the feeling that I had to run away, quickly dissipated, before I gave up on running altogether.

I knew that Edward would end up over taking me anyways; he was already almost caught up, before I came to a halt.

I doubled over with my hands resting on my knees and my breaths coming out in pants, with giggles laced in between.

Not two seconds later, Edward came up on me, putting one of his hands on my back, as if anticipating me running off again. He stood there watching me, I saw that he was breathing a little harder then normal, but if I didn't know any better, I wouldn't have thought he had been running a few moments before.

When I finally got my breathing under control, I took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the sunrays making direct contact on my face, and taking deep lung filled breaths of the fresh pine air.

"Bella, why did you stop running?" Edward asked quietly, breaking me out of my Zen like state.

I stood up straight, before answering him, "Well, to tell you the truth after I had made my great escape I came to my senses a little, and realized that I really don't have anywhere to go if I did in fact get away." I turned to look at him, and saw that he had a remorseful look come over his face, before he quickly put on a blank mask.

He shook his head before speaking, "Bella, I don't want-"

I quickly interrupted him, "Plus I decided to take it easy on you," I shrugged, feigning indifference, "I didn't want to make you look bad in front of your family when they found out that I out ran you." I poked him in his broad chest, and snickered at him.

"Oh really?" He teased, and shot me a smile that I was quickly becoming enamored with.

"Yup." I replied, popping my 'p' before leaning up on my tiptoes and giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Just trying to help you save face, that's all."

Then I turned, pulling away from his hand that he had placed on my back, I danced away from Edward, and then easily fell to the ground. I closed my eyes, once again basking on the feel of the sunlight wash over my face, while enjoying the fresh outside air, and playing with the cool blades of grass beneath the palm of my hands.

I lay there for a moment longer, before I open my eyes to see what Edward was doing, that he had become silent.

When my eyes found his face, I saw that he had a look of surprise and amusement on his face. I saw that he had a small gentle that lit up his eyes, which made them seem to twinkle in merriment. I also saw that he had one hand gently resting on his cheek where I had kissed him.

When he finally realized that I was watching him, he dropped his hand then asked, "What has you so enthralled, love?"

"You." I answered simply, "You're nice to look at you know? Easy on the eyes." I added.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, before walking over to me, and sat down gracefully beside me. I turned to lay on my side, fully facing where Edward sat, down by my legs. I saw that his face still seemed lit up, with the light mood that had fallen over us, and I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

He returned my smile, as he leaned back, to where he was resting on his back. He turned to where propping himself up with his elbow in the grass and resting his head on his hand, looking in my direction.

We didn't say anything, just trying to enjoy ourselves in the unusually beautiful weather. As I looked into his emerald eyes, I couldn't help but wonder at how long this would last, us being amiable with each other.

But for now, I peered into Edward's sparkling gaze as he looked into my own eyes. I quickly lost myself within them, as the afternoon lazily passed us by.

* * *

**An: Believe it or not I think that this story only has 4-5 chapters left before it is finished! Thank you again, to everyone who has taken the time to review my story! I'm almost to a 100, I never thought that I would get this high, so thank you!!**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	20. Into the Whiplash

**vampsrulewolvesdont- This first part is just for you!!  
**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_We didn't say anything, just trying to enjoy ourselves in the unusually beautiful weather. As I looked into his emerald eyes, I couldn't help but wonder at how long this would last, us being amiable with each other._

_But for now, I peered into Edward's sparkling gaze as he looked into my own eyes. I quickly lost myself within them, as the afternoon lazily passed us by._

**EPOV**

As I laid here watching Bella, enjoy herself in the yard, I couldn't help the sadness that over comes me.

I had witnessed first hand, Bella closing down, folding in on herself, while being locked away like a dirty secret. I knew from the beginning that keeping her locked up wouldn't work; I was suffocating her, throwing water on her fiery spirit. I didn't realize just how _much _she wanted out of my room.

So, when I saw her, crouched and ready on the stairs, I had to fight the smile that wanted to make an appearance on my face. She was trying to sneak out, and it seems the thrill of her little adventure had sparked new life in her face. Her face was bright and open, while her eyes had a childlike twinkle in them that warmed my heart.

I when I took an unconscious step towards her, she ran like a bat out of hell. I knew that she couldn't out run me, but I called after her as she continued to flee, so I chased her.

But suddenly she was laughing uproariously, and then she came to a stop, doubling over trying to catch her breath. I couldn't understand what had caused the change in her, when I asked her about it; her answer caused my heart to sink.

"_I realized that I really don't have anywhere to go if I did in fact get away"_

I didn't want her to feel like she had no other options, just that living with us, was the _best _option she had. I shook my head before trying to tell her so, but she quickly interrupted what I was going to say, trying to tease me.

So I decided to let it go for now, and savor every moment of her lightened mood by playing along.

Then she took me completely by surprise when she reached up and kissed my cheek.

I was stunned, but she easily danced away from me before dropping to the ground. I brought my hand up to my cheek to the spot where Bella had kissed it, and I felt unbridled joy surging through my body. I couldn't help it; I felt like a teenager, who had just gotten kissed by the girl of his dreams, I guess in a way that is exactly what happened.

When I had finally come back down to earth I saw that Bella was watching me. When I asked her what was up, her answer made me laugh, and I went over to join her.

As we laid there just looking at each other, I decided that I was going to let Bella have free roam of the mansion. I didn't want to see her, all withdrawn, or closed off anymore. I wanted her to always have that carefree look on her face, and I was willing to do just about anything to keep it there.

~~0000~~

**BPOV**

I let my eyes close once more, just letting myself be for another moment, when Edward cleared his throat.

"Bella, I think we should be going back inside now." He murmured, I could hear his clothes rustling as he sat up.

I opened my eyes to look over at him, "I don't want to go inside yet." I pouted, looking away from him.

He chuckled, "We've been out here long enough, plus-"

"I don't want to be locked up in that room anymore!" I quickly cut in; I would have slept outside if that would keep me from being locked up again.

"If you would let me continue, I will finish what I was saying," He said, giving me a firm look, but his eyes were still teasing. I felt his hand under my chin, pulling it so I was facing his direction. "I was just saying that I won't keep you locked away anymore, you have free roam of the mansion."

I didn't know what to say, I was shocked that Edward would allow me access of the house. I reached up grabbing his wrist of the hand that he had under my chin, and holding it for a moment, "Thank you." I sighed.

He pulled his wrist back through my hand, so that he held my hand in his, before leaning down towards me, placing his free hand on my other side, propping himself up. "You're welcome." He said quietly, he held himself just inches away from me. He would make eye contact with me, before his eyes would dart down to my lips.

I couldn't help myself, I was overcome with a mixture of feelings that I didn't want to take the time to go through, and I leaned up to Edward closing the distance between our parted lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, not the fierce, or hungry one we had shared before.

Before the kiss could deepen anymore, Edward pulled away from me.

"Come on inside." He spoke as he leaned away from me, sitting straight up.

"No, I want to be outside for a bit longer." I replied stubbornly, I still didn't like the fact that he was trying to control what I do.

He sighed through his nose, making his nostrils flare, and then he stood up. I lay there watching him, but his next move took me by surprise. He reached down, and easily pulled me to my feet, before throwing me over his shoulder and turning to head back to the house.

"Edward put me down this instant!" I yelled, as I hit him on his back for emphasis.

"No." He responded simply, as he continued to walk, never once breaking his stride. So, I started to flail and thrash around as I continued my assault on his shoulders and back. "Bella, stop it before I let you drop." He said with dark amusement.

"You wouldn't drop me on purpose Edward." I huffed back, I kept hitting him, but he didn't seem the least bit affected by it. All of a sudden I felt Edward loosen his grip enough to where I started to slip down his back. I let out a sharp scream as I clutched onto his waist, in an attempt to keep myself from falling.

He started laughing, as he tightened his grip back up, around the back of my legs.

"That was not funny!" I squeaked, once he had gotten himself under control. "Oh, man I wish I could've seen your face just then." He stated, quite pleased with himself.

We stopped for a moment and I realized that we had arrived back at the mansion. Edward opened the door, and started ascending the stairs with ease.

"God you're such an asshole! I thought you said I was free to roam the house!" I yelled, and then I angrily hit him as hard as I could.

"Bella stop hitting me!" He said, and then he stopped suddenly on the second floor landing, heaving me forward so that I was upright on my own feet. "You are, but don't make me regret my decision already!"

"Your mood swings are starting to give me whiplash!" I huffed.

I tried to walk away from Edward, back down the stairs, just to be away from him but he grabbed onto my hand, and anchored himself to the ground. "Edward let go of my hand!" I screamed, as I tried to pull on him, but it was like he had planted roots, he didn't move an inch.

"Just what in the hell is going on here?" I recognized the southern drawl, and knew it was Jasper that had spoken.

"It seems that our Bella, wants to get away." Edward replied calmly, almost eerily calm.

"Yeah, away from _you_." I answered, as I continued to tug on Edward's grip.

I looked back to see Jasper raise an eyebrow to Edward, and Edward sighed, and simply nodded back to him. And Jasper let out his own sigh, "I'll be right back." He quickly disappeared down the stairs to one of the rooms located down below.

Panic started creeping its way into me, as I watched him leave. "Uh, Edward, um, where-what is Jasper going to get?" I stammered nervously, letting my arm go slack as I took a tiny step towards Edward.

"Bella if you won't behave then we have to do something about that." He replied as he watched me start to fidget.

My suspicions were confirmed when Jasper reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, he was filling a needle syringe as he slowly made his way back up the stairs.

I could literally feel the color drain from my face at the sight of the needle.

"Oh god! Oh no please!" I began, but Jasper continued making his way up the stairs. "Please don't-I don't like them." I felt tears begin it prick at the back of my eyes, as I pleaded with either of them.

Jasper reached the top of the stairs, and slowly made his way over to me.

When I saw that he was making his way over, I withered and squirmed away from Jasper. I moved to switch Edward and my positions in the hallway, and to my surprise Edward allowed himself to be turned around, pivoting with me, but staying rooted to his spot. Now he was standing with his back to Jasper, and I grabbed his wrist in my other hand, and began tugging on Edward's arm in the direction of the third floor stairs, with both hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please! I don't want that needle near me." I begged, as I weakly pulled on Edward. When Jasper took another step in my direction, I shrank back into Edward's chest. Releasing his wrist, I grabbed a handful of his shirt, I looked up into his emerald gaze, silently pleading with him.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper standing quietly beside us, and I saw him raise his hand to my arm. I folded my arm in, across my chest, and then I took a small step to Edward's side trying to hide my face between his arm and side like a small child.

I realized then that I was shivering; at that moment I wished I were small enough that I could climb up and crawl inside Edward's pocket. Disappear, away from Jasper and his needle, and anyone who would cause me harm for that matter.

"Jasper." Edward murmured, and then I heard the sound of footsteps walking away from us, so I peeked out from Edward's side. I saw that Jasper was walking away, back down the stairs.

I let out a shaky breath, before looking up at Edward's face, there was an odd expression on his face, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Thank you." I whispered leaning my head back onto his chest, I suddenly felt very drained, and weak.

"Would you like to go lay down, for a bit?" He asked quietly, I felt him begin to rub soothing circles on my back. I nodded against his chest, still shivering a little.

"Only if you promise to stay with me." I said softly.

He reached down and picked me up bridal style, kissing me on my forehead, before answering.

"Always."

* * *

**An: I think I might go and hide while everyone reads this! So if you don't hear from me, fear not! ^__^ **

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	21. Into the Trauma

**I wanted to try and explain to readers, a little bit on Edward's behavior. This is an explanation that I gave one of my reviewers. So, here is what I'm loosely basing his character on.**

_**As for Edward's attitude, I'm basing that off of him being alone, (while everyone around him has a mate) for so long, now that he has someone he feels strongly for he is OVER protective. Kind of like when you get a new puppy, all of a sudden EVERYTHING is dangerous and you're worried sick if it's not in your sights. Plus, his mate is human unlike the others, so he's treating her like she is made of glass for fear of her getting hurt or worst, losing her. Much like in the original story.**_

**I hope this helps!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

"_Only if you promise to stay with me." I said softly. _

_He reached down and picked me up bridal style, kissing me on my forehead, before answering. _

"_Always."_

**BPOV**

I awoke some time later, when I looked outside; I saw that it was dark. I tried to stretch out my limbs, and that's when I realized that I wasn't alone in the bed. I turned my head up, and locked eyes with Edward, who was looking back at me.

Then, I remembered the circumstances that led us to being here together.

"You stayed." I stated, more then asked.

"Of course I did, I promised would." He answered quietly, as he raised his hand to remove a strand of hair that had fallen in my face. He took a deep breath, and let it out heavily.

"Bella-"

"Edward-"

We both started at the same time, I smiled, encouraging him to continue.

"No, you first Bella." He said.

"No you. What I was going to say will take a bit of time, so go ahead." I prompted.

He ran a hand through his unruly hair before starting. "Bella, I want to apologize for my behavior. As you have said, I say one thing and do something else entirely. It's unfair to you, I shouldn't have been so forceful, and for that I am sorry."

I looked into his eyes for a moment, and a look of sincere regret could be found in them.

"Thank you for apologizing, it means more to me then you would imagine." I said softly, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, and began nibbling it.

"Bella, if you don't mind my asking, but did something happen to you that involved hypodermic needles? I mean you were shaking pretty badly." He inquired quietly, as he placed his thumb under my bottom lip, pulling it out from between my teeth.

"That brings me to what I was going to tell you, just now." I began, "The details are a bit hazy, I was fairly young at the time. But I remember going to the hospital with Charlie, for what, I don't remember." I paused for a moment, "Now that I think about it, I wonder if we were just getting routine checkups done. Which still doesn't really make sense, but anyways, we were both there, and the doctors were checking our heart rate, blood pressure, and all that stuff. Well, I guess the results on some of their tests came back…strange."

"Strange? How so?" Edward asked as he began to lightly trail his fingers up and down my arm, sending involuntary shivers down my spine.

I watched him make several circuits, before responding.

"Uh…strange like, Charlie's blood pressure being dangerously high, but that didn't seem to pose any threat to his heart what-so-ever. And when they did simple tests on me, the nurses' realized that my core body temperature was also abnormally high." I hesitated for a moment, briefly trying to collect my thoughts.

"So happened then?" Edward prompted.

"Well the nurses' in turn, called the doctor in to try and explain the situation. The doctor took Charlie into another room, making me stay behind in the room that we shared. He was gone for the longest time, and I remember asking the nurse that came into our room later, where he was at and when he would be coming back." I stopped to take a breath before continuing, "She gave me a sympathetic look before saying, _'We think that your daddy is very sick, so we had to take him to another room that way he doesn't get you sick too.'_ I was little, so I didn't really understand what was going on, all I knew was that Charlie was 'sick' and I was by myself."

I sucked in a shaky breath and I realized that a few silent tears had escaped, leaving wet trails down my cheeks.

"Shh Bella, you can stop if you want to. You don't have to explain if it makes you uncomfortable." Edward soothed, gently wiping away my tears.

I nodded before continuing, "That's when they started running the tests on _me. _When the doctors' read my test results they thought that there might be something wrong with me too. That's when they started the blood work…lots of blood work."

I shuddered as I remembered the lonely nights that I was away from Charlie.

"The doctor's would always come in with their scary needles and take more blood. If there's one thing I remember the clearest, was the pain, it always hurt when they stuck me with the hypodermic needles. They didn't even bother being nice about it, they would come in harshly stick me, and silently leave me alone again." I stayed quiet for a moment, concentrating on Edward's touch.

"Then, instead of the doctor's coming through the door, to my extreme happiness, Charlie did. I ran into his awaiting open arms, crying tears of joy, as he kissed my cheeks over and over again. We were released about an hour later, and that was the day I met Billy Black." I said thoughtfully. "Billy and his son Jacob, have been a close part of our family ever since that day. I never did ask Charlie what that whole ordeal was about, it was something I just wanted to forget about."

Now that I thought about it, I regretted never asking Charlie about the circumstances of our release from the hospital.

"So when I saw Jasper walking towards me with the needle…it took me back to when I was younger. The unfeeling expression on his face, and that's also why I asked you to stay with me afterwards. I didn't want to be alone after experiencing a memory like that one." I finished with a deep sigh.

I craned my neck to look up at Edward, to see he had an unreadable expression on his face, and his lips were pressed together in a firm line.

He looked down at me, locking his smoldering gaze with mine. "Bella I swear to you on my life that neither I, nor anyone else will EVER do anything like that again. I can't express how deeply sorry and ashamed I am, for putting you through something like that. And, I'm sorry it took you confessing your traumatic memory, to get me to feel this way."

I didn't respond to him, instead letting his words hang in the air. Just then a small yawn escaped me, and I remembered that it was still very late.

"Sleep now love," He whispered placing a small kiss on my forehead. "Tomorrow is another day."

I snuggled into Edward and the covers more, and then as an afterthought, I craned my neck up to Edward and placed a small kiss on his cheek before settling down again.

"Night Edward." I mumbled, already dozing off.

"Have the sweetest of dreams, my Bella." He murmured, pulling me tightly to his chest.

And for once…I didn't complain.

* * *

**An: HUGE thank you to everyone who reads and reviews the story! I never thought I would get up to a hundred, but you guys are SO great that, I've past even that! Thank you again, I like reading everyone's feelings and insights about the story, and I hope I'm staying up to par, in standards. **

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	22. Into the Teasing

**Sorry I didn't reply to any reviews this time. I was much busier, this last week then usual, and I figured that everyone would rather have a chapter then a reply to their review, correct? But, I still really appreciate every single one I get!!**

**I hope everyone had a great and happy New Years!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

"_Night Edward." I mumbled, already dozing off._

"_Have the sweetest of dreams, my Bella." He murmured, pulling me tightly to his chest._

_And for once…I didn't complain._

**BPOV**

The next few days went relatively smooth and uneventful.

Edward seemed to relax a bit from when I first came here.

And, I realized that the only other Cullen I came into contact with was Alice.

As I was walking towards the kitchen, I realized that I never saw nor heard from anyone else in the week and a half, since I have been at the Cullen mansion.

Aside from the incident with Jasper, I shuddered at the memory.

It was all the same to me really, they never went out of their way to see or speak to me, and I never went out of my way for them.

Check that, for I now stood before the infamous Rosalie Cullen, just inside the living room.

When I happened to cross her path, she just stood there with her arms crossed as she looked down her nose at me. Which made me feel like shit, and her cold glare didn't help matters any.

"So, you really are here?" She sneered at me.

Before I could answer, Emmett came sauntering through the doorway.

"Of course she's here, it's just that Eddie-pup keeps her and himself locked away in that room of his." He replied impishly.

"What for?" Rosalie scoffed under her breath.

Without missing a beat Emmett answered, "For some hot wolfish sex of course!" He grinned; wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me, and then he proceeded to howl loudly, in a fake imitation of a wolf.

I felt my face and ears heat up at his remark, suddenly finding the carpet fiber, thee most interesting thing I had ever seen. I shook my head without looking up, "We've never-" I stopped too embarrassed to finish my sentence, and then Edward strode into the room, saving me from further embarrassment.

"Emmett!" Edward frowned as he came up behind me. "Stop teasing Bella, and don't be ridiculous!" He scolded Emmett.

Emmett put his hands up in mock surrender, laughing, "Whoa sorry Eddie-pup, I didn't realized we had a don't ask, don't tell policy around here." He continued to snicker at his joke.

Edward just shook his head before responding, "It's really stupid that you call me that, you know I'm older then you Emmett!" Edward exclaimed.

"Ah, this and that, here and there, it's all the same to me." Emmett countered smugly.

"Don't-" Edward paused suddenly, seeming to choose his next words carefully, and then a grin spread across his face that would put the Cheshire Cat's to the test. "Okay Emmett, here's what's going to happen, if you call me that again then I will tell the whole family about that little dare Jasper and I made you do, involving you going to Wal-Mart…" He trailed off, hinting to Emmett what he meant.

Emmett blanched as the smile slid right from his face. "Edward, you guys swore to secrecy on that one!" He warned pleadingly.

Edward hummed in response, as he shrugged off Emmett's plea.

"Fine!" Emmett whined loudly, before pulling Rose to his side, as both of them took their leave from the room.

"Don't let Emmett get to you love, he gets carried away a lot." Edward said, as he kissed my forehead.

"No, it's okay Edward, I know that he likes to tease people." I assured him, "What was going on with that 'dare' you were threatening him with?" I asked curiously.

Edward laughed to himself, and then said, "I'm not supposed to tell, since I'm 'sworn to secrecy' but it's too funny not to tell you." He smiled, "Some time ago, Emmett, Jasper and myself were trying to find something to do with ourselves, so we decided to make up a dare game."

He sighed as if he were reminiscing to himself.

"Anyways, when it was our turn to dare Emmett with something, we told him that he had to go to the local Wal-Mart, wearing only a shirt with a yellow tutu over it, find the smallest box of condoms he could get and proceed to buy them."

"What about pants, was he even wearing any?" I asked as I started giggling at the thought of big buff Emmett walking into Wal-Mart in a tutu.

"Nope! I remember at the time, Emmett said that the manager would kick him out for bringing his 'pet python' before he had a chance to complete the dare." Edward shook his head, as he started laughing at the memory, and once he calmed down some he continued.

"Once he found the smallest ones they had, he had to go up to pharmacy and ask the female pharmacist if they carried any extra-small boxes!" He began laughing loudly, and I clutched at my sides, as they started to ache as my own giggles turned into full-blown laughter.

"Oh man, the look on that girl's face was priceless!" Edward said through his own laughing, "And the crazy thing was, is that the girl gave him, her number, in case he ever needed any 'help' with anything. _AND, _he didn't even get kicked out for indecent exposure!"

I had tears running down my face, and I collapsed onto the couch, and Edward plopped down heavily beside me.

"Best dare we ever came up with." He finished, as he rubbed his hand over his stomach to ease the ache, his laughter had caused.

"That's is too funny, I can't believe you guys did that!" I exclaimed, thinking about the whole situation.

Edward nodded as he hummed in reply.

"You hungry love?" He inquired softly, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I was heading towards the kitchen, when I ran into Rosalie." I answered, sighing.

"Well then, let's get something to eat." He stood up, pulling me with him as he did, and then led the way towards the kitchen.

"I've been thinking, and I decided to ask if you would be interested in resuming your classes tomorrow?" Edward asked absently, as he started to make sandwiches for us.

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face, "Yeah, I was just starting to think about what I was going to do about them."

He nodded his head, bringing our sandwiches over to where I was sitting, and placing one of the plates in front of me.

"Okay, tomorrow it is then."

* * *

**An: Sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter, but it was one that needed to be written. **

**Believe it or not, the tutu story is true! One of my friends actually did it on a dare! Lol the people I hang out with! ^_^**

**HUGE thank you to everyone who reads and reviews the story! I never thought I would get up to a hundred, but you guys are SO great that, I've past even that! Thank you again, I like reading everyone's feelings and insights about the story, and I hope I'm staying up to par, in standards. **


	23. Into the Classes

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face, "Yeah, I was just starting to think about what I was going to do about them." _

_He nodded his head, bringing our sandwiches over to where I was sitting, and placing one of the plates in front of me._

"_Okay, tomorrow it is then."_

**BPOV**

I went through the rest of the day in a blissful haze. I enjoyed going to my classes, and having the sense of accomplishment when the day was over.

When Edward asked if I would be interested in returning to school, I was ecstatic. I was especially pleased that I didn't have to have a two-day argument, about my return.

I subconsciously smiled to myself, as I thought about Edward.

I admit, he was charming, in a stubborn, irritating kind of way.

The way he got all, protective when Emmett would tease me, or when he felt something became too much for me to handle. But it did get a little ridiculous at times. Which would happen most often when I tried to help clean the mansion, after a couple of hours Edward would come find me, and say that I was done cleaning and stubbornly carry me up the stairs. I think times like these he would just get bored with himself, and comes to distract me. Or when we would go for walks outside, he would insist on giving me a piggyback ride after awhile. He started coming to bed with me now, and usually staying until I woke up in the mornings.

I didn't really think any of it was necessary, but it was endearing when he did such things.

When it finally came time to get ready for bed, I quickly finished all of my nightly routines and got in bed. Edward stood, leaning against the doorframe, as he watched me zoom around the room. He chuckled before coming over to lie down next to me. Once he got himself settled, he reached over, pulling me securely to his warm chest, and then wrapping his arms around my waist.

I sighed contentedly, and thought about my first couple of days here. I snickered quietly at how much things have changed between Edward and I lately, and how we spent the past few days just getting to know the little things about each other.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward murmured, as he lazily drew circles on my stomach, with his finger.

"Just thinking about the past couple of days, and going to my classes tomorrow." I replied softly, while gently rubbing his arm located at my waist.

He sucked in a deep breath, ceasing his hand movements before speaking, and I turned to look him. "Bella, I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm not keen on the fact that you're doing this." He paused, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Then why are you letting me return?" I questioned, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Because it makes you happy." He answered simply.

I smiled to myself, before leaning back to quickly give him a small peck on his scruffy cheek. I don't think I would ever tell him, but I really liked when he let a little bit of stubble grow, because he would sometimes rub his cheek against hers when he pulled me into a hug.

I turned back to the way I was facing, trying to get comfortable again. Once I settled down again, Edward leaned forward, pressing his lips against my neck. I could feel him smile as he placed a tiny kiss on my neck before settling down himself.

"Good night Edward." I whispered.

"Sweet dreams love." He answered softly.

~~0000~~

I woke up easily the next morning, about an hour before I was to be at school for my first class. As I rolled out of bed, Edward started to stir, before I felt him grab the back of my shirt.

"I changed my mind, I want to you stay home with me forever." He rasped out, I giggled at him before pulling out of his grasp.

"Too bad you big baby, I'm going to school." I started to make my way to his bathroom to shower and get ready. I snickered again, when I heard his muffled groan, as he buried his face into his pillow.

I showered and dressed quickly, before brushing my teeth and returning to the bedroom. When I entered the room, Edward was sitting up, rubbing his hand over his stubble-covered cheek.

"Hey, Sleep Beauty, hurry up and shower while I go and get some breakfast before we have to leave." I said as I made my way to the door.

I stopped when he started to speak. "What's with this 'we' stuff? You have a mouse in your pocket?" He smirked as he stood making his way over to me.

I decided to tease him a little, "Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm having a _super_ hot guy coming over to take me to school, since I figured that you would want to sleep some more." I feigned indifference as I took a step towards the door to leave.

Edward growled, literally _growled, _taking a giant stride towards me, and slamming his hand against the door as I tried to open it.

I looked up at him innocently, before asking, "What's wrong Edward? I thought you would be glad you didn't have to get up this early." I could feel a smile tugging at my lips, as I tried to keep a straight face.

His emerald eyes were blazing as he looked down at me. "You know very well what's _wrong _Bella! I'll tell you right now, may someone have mercy on any man who tries to touch you…because I _won't_." He finished darkly, his fierce eyes locked on mine, before his lips crashed to mine.

His hand that was placed on the door came down to cup my face, and his other hand went up to my waist, pulling me to him. I moaned into his mouth, as he continued to kiss me hungrily. I twisted my fingers into his unruly hair, playing with the fine hairs on the back of his neck. He grunted, when I pulled lightly on his hair, his hips rubbing against mine.

Before we could get too carried away, I pulled back from his heated kiss. His eyes were hooded with lust, as he stared back at me. "Okay you caveman, hurry up and shower I will be down stairs waiting for you." I spoke, giving him one last quick kiss before leaving the room.

About ten minutes later Edward came down stairs, dressed and ready to go. I saw that his hair was still damp from his shower, which made his eyes seem that much darker.

We made our way out to the car, and headed off to my school. The car ride was quiet, both of us just enjoying the others' company. A few minutes later we pulled into the campus parking lot, I leaned over the center console, and placed a small kiss on Edward's lips.

"Have a good day Bella." He said throwing me a crooked grin.

"I'll see you later." I called before quickly getting out and heading towards my first class.

The first half of my day went by rapidly for me; I was surprised that a lot of people asked how I was holding up about Charlie's death. Most were pleased to see that I was able to keep myself together enough to return to class. I didn't think that this many people worried about me, and that made me feel good.

My free period started a few minutes ago, and I decided to spend it outside on one of the tables located there. I walked through the empty corridors, as I made my way towards the parking lot.

When I finally made it to the table area, I settled in and started to pull out some homework that I had, when a noise caught my attention. I looked towards the trees but didn't see anything, so I turned back to what I was doing.

I jumped off of my seat when someone cleared their throat behind me. And my blood froze when I heard the intruder begin talking.

"Well, well, well, if isn't my beautiful Bella, sitting outside all by her lonesome." The person sneered darkly.

I visibly cringed at the sound of the voice.

_Paul._

* * *

**An: HUGE thank you to everyone who reads and reviews the story! I never thought I would get up to a hundred, but you guys are SO great that, I've past even that! Thank you again, I like reading everyone's feelings and insights about the story, and I hope I'm staying up to par, in standards. **

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	24. Into the Past

**Hey! You guys are AWESOME! I NEVER thought I would get the response I have for this story, and it's all because of you, readers! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I jumped off of my seat when someone cleared their throat behind me. And my blood froze when I heard the intruder begin talking._

"_Well, well, well, if isn't my beautiful Bella, sitting outside all by her lonesome." The person sneered darkly._

_I visibly cringed at the sound of the voice._

Paul.

**BPOV**

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

_I had known Paul for quite sometime, he was always part of some group that would end up joining my friends and I, when we hung out. I didn't really think very much of it, he was just, kind of, someone who showed up, but not someone I usually hung out with. Every so often I would catch him stealing glances in my direction, and I never thought anything of it, but I always made sure I was with another person when he was around. _

_As it got closer and closer to my high school graduation, he would try to start up conversations with me, which was fine…but he was very…forward. It got to the point to where he would pull me to his side in a one armed hug, and say things like, "Who's this sexy lady here now?" Or he would just rub my back. It wouldn't have been too bad, but I barely even said a total of three whole sentences to him and he was acting like we were chummy pals, or something._

_It made me a little uncomfortable, especially the side way glances I would get from his friends._

_After a while I just decided to avoid any occasions where he might show up. But that didn't deter me any, because my graduation was just around the corner, and then I would be out of here._

_I did tell Charlie about Paul and his antics, and Charlie asked if I thought it would be a problem. I told him I didn't _think _so, and that I would try to hold my own._

_When graduation finally arrived, it started out great. Waking up, getting ready before heading to the school's stadium, where the ceremony would be held, hugging and crying with all of my friends about going our different directions after high school. Having Charlie take an absurd amount of pictures of me, my friends, and us all together. _

_The ceremony itself went by quickly, and soon enough, we were tossing our mortarboard hats into the air, celebrating our freedom._

_Charlie came down to hug and congratulate me, while taking a few more pictures of him and I together. A few minutes later, students began to depart in search of any and all graduation parties that would be going on._

_After Charlie and I made loose plans about meeting up for a celebratory dinner, I ran to meet some friends that were waiting up for me, and we heading off in our own search. We all decided to just hit our main friend's parties not wanting any drama that we might've been faced with elsewhere. Once we had arrived at a party that Angela's boyfriend, Ben, was hosting we all kind of went our separate ways from there._

_I was reminiscing with a few friends, when I had the creeping suspicion of being watched. It seemed like I could feel the weight of someone's eyes on me, and the fine hairs at the back of my neck stood on end. I did a quick sweep of the living room, pretending to see what else was going on, when my gaze traveled across none other than Paul. He was blatantly staring at me from across the room, when I realized that he saw me look at him, I nodded my head, sending him a tiny smile of recognition. _

_He nodded his head, while raising his drink in acknowledgement. _

_I couldn't stand the feeling of him staring holes into my back, so I quietly excused myself from the group, saying that I was going to use the restroom. I quickly walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I turned on the faucet, splashing water over my face; I didn't know why I felt so flustered. But it made me uncomfortable having Paul watch me like that, I decided to head elsewhere. I opened the door, stifling a gasp when I realized that I was face to face with Paul._

Christ, had he followed me to the bathroom? What did he want all of a sudden, that he took to almost being a stalker? _I thought wildly to myself._

"_Umm…hi Paul." I said nervously._

"_Isabella, I think I deserve a little more than a recognition nod, don't you think?" He inquired lowly._

_I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion, "I'm sorry?"_

_He took another step forward, making his face inches from mine, "You will be sorry when I get through with you. My mate should always greet me with happiness and love!" He spat, as he grabbed my arms harshly._

_I began to shake, and I felt my heart start beating wildly, as I tried to get away from him. _I knew there was something wrong with him the moment I first saw Paul. _"What are you talking about, I don't understand what's going on." I could hear my voice wavering, with fear._

"_It has something to do with my _kind, _it's called imprinting, and you have the honors of me imprinting on you. You should consider yourself luck Bella. Now unless you want something to happen to one of your precious friends, I would suggest coming with me quickly and quietly." He growled, as he nudged my arm, for me to walk in front of him. "Bella come!" He barked, pulling my arm forcing me to follow._

_I was dumbstruck for a moment trying to figure something out, I just wanted to leave the party and meet Charlie for dinner._

_As if calling his name made him materialize, Charlie stormed through the front door, his eyes immediately landing on Paul and I. When Charlie took in the expression I had on my face, his pupils dilated, and he took deep breaths to try and get a handle on himself. _

_I didn't even realize that the room was deserted, probably since Charlie rushed into the house, were there was most likely under aged drinking, but I wasn't about to complain about his appearance._

"_Boy, you better get your dirty dick beaters off of my daughter!" Charlie seethed; I could see the anger raging through his body._

_Paul threw Charlie a smug expression, pushing me behind him, "Back off old man, I don't want you hurting yourself over something you don't understand." _

_I slowly started taking small steps away from Paul, while Charlie had him distracted. I was shaking like a leaf on a windy day, and my heart felt like it was going to explode._

_I was caught off guard when Charlie pulled his gun, and leveled it. "I understand that you've been slowly forcing yourself on Bella, I understand that you getting ready to kidnap her tonight, and I understand that _this _gun will put a stop to all that!" Charlie responded smoothly._

_I took this moment to dash to Charlie's side, and cower behind him. He didn't even flinch when I was safely to the other, keeping his steady gaze on Paul. When Paul saw that I wasn't behind him, the smug look slid from his face, replaced with anger. "You going to shoot a _teenage boy_ Chief? How would the public respond to that?" Paul asked haughtily, as he took a confident step forward._

"_I have grounds." Charlie replied simply._

"_Why don't you put down the gun, and we can make this a fair fight? Winner gets to take Bella home." Paul baited._

_Keeping his gun steady Charlie replied, "There's NO such thing as 'fair fighting' to me, when Bella is involved."_

_Then everything seemed to happen so fast I'm surprised I really witnessed was happened._

_Paul roared angrily, and his skin started moving, twitching, and his features started to take the shape of something else. In the next instant, in the spot Paul used to be standing before us, was a _large _wolf! It snarled and snapped at Charlie, but he kept his ground bravely, not moving a muscle. And then the creature lunged across the room, straight at Charlie. Without hesitation he pulled the trigger twice, and the loud cracks resounded in the small room, the wolf landed heavily, and then turned retreat outside through the back door._

_Charlie grabbed my hand, muttering under his breath, "To hell with this town." _

**~*END FLASHBACK*~**

I turned to face Paul, and I could see him standing just outside the forest tree line, wearing only a pair of jean shorts and worn running shoes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to mask the fear that was rising up inside me.

He tilted his head to the side, grinning evilly at me. "Why to get you of course. Once I heard that Charlie had been…_put to sleep_, I just _knew _I had to come and bring you home." He chuckled to himself, as he took a few steps closer.

I stood and took a step away from the table I was sitting at. "H-how did you find me?" I mentally cursed for my wavering voice.

"Tsk tsk, are you saying that you're _trying _to hide from me?" Paul feigned a hurt expression, as he placed one of his hands over his heart. "I will admit it took me a while to locate you, but as it turns out the media was a lot of help. _'Small town chief died of a heart attack, while on the job._' I don't think I would have found you otherwise." He shrugged, walking over to where I stood.

Again I was paralyzed by fear, even if I ran, he would chase me and possibly hurt someone else.

"Bella I think you've kept me waiting long enough, let's go." He said, as he held out his hand for me to take.

Slapping his hand away, I took a few steps back for Paul. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled shakily.

I could see his eyes darken, with anger, as he clenched his jaw together. Before I could react, he closed the distance between us again, taking purchase on my arm. "Watch that mouth of yours Bella, it's going to get you in a heap of trouble." He spoke darkly. I got ready to respond or scream, whichever sound came out first, but Paul clamped on of his hands down on my mouth effectively stopping any sound ready to burst forth.

"You're coming with me!" He said angrily, as he yanked cruelly on my arm, digging his fingers into my skin. With his other hand still firmly placed over my mouth, he steadily dragged me back towards the forest.

And Charlie wasn't here to save me this time.

* * *

**An: Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	25. Into the Rescue

**I want to take another moment to once again say THANK YOU for all of the awesome/wonderful reviews I have gotten! I'm completely blown away by them, so thank you all again.**

**I knew I said that there were probably only 2-3 chapters left in this story…back in Chapter 19! Haha obviously at Chapter 25 that is untrue, I had a gut feeling at the time that I should not have said anything!! But since because of the length of my chapters, we still have a little bit to go.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

"_You're coming with me!" He said angrily, as he yanked cruelly on my arm, digging his fingers into my skin. With his other hand still firmly placed over my mouth, he steadily dragged me back towards the forest._

_And Charlie wasn't here to save me this time._

**BPOV**

I struggled with Paul as best I could, but I didn't seem to hamper his movements at all. We were quickly moving further and further into the woods, away from anyone that might be able to help.

I could feel my eyes start to prick with yet to be shed tears, when I realized that I wouldn't be able to free myself.

I started thrashing back and forth as hard as I could, making Paul's movements jerky and uneven. Just when I thought was making a little progress; he stopped tossing me harshly against a nearby tree, knocking the air out of me. He was breathing heavily, as he stood menacingly in front of me.

"Bella," He started looking me dead in the eye, "It would be best for your well being that you stopped struggling with me. I have a very short temper, and you're not helping." He finished with a clenched jaw, taking a step towards me. I could feel his breath on my neck as he leaned in, putting his lips on my ear, "Don't fight me." He breathed smoothly.

I gasped in shock, when he pushed his hips into mine, grinding his erection into me.

"Bella, do you know how _hard _it was to know that you wanted to get away from me? Especially after I told you, we are supposed to be together." He questioned, rubbing himself into me again.

Without thinking I raised my hand and promptly made contact with his cheek, with a solid _SLAP_ sound.

"Go to hell!" I spat through clenched teeth.

I knew that it had to hurt, because one, the force of the slap caused his head to turn to the side, two, there was already an angry red hand print forming on his face, and three my hand was _killing _me.

When he turned back to me he was breathing in deep gulps of air, and his eyes were wild, the pupils dilating making his brown eyes turn black. I knew he was trying to stay calm to keep from turning, like he had in the past.

He took a few more calming breathes, before he seemed somewhat composed again.

"I know you 'imprinting' on me is a load of shit! Because someone else already has, and I know that it doesn't happen for two different people, on the same person." I said defiantly.

"Bella, from the first time I laid eyes on you, you were so gorgeous, and I knew that I would have you for my own." He said lowly.

"That's _not _imprinting, that's just plain lust." I countered.

He smiled darkly at me, before grabbing my hands and holding them together. "Either way," He started, and once again ground his hard on into me, while letting out a groan, "You'll like it." He whispered confidently.

I felt a few silent tears, running down my face, and before I could respond or do anything, Paul reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"What are you-" I started, but Paul quickly cut in.

"I have to make sure that you keep quiet, I really don't want any unwanted attention on us." He explained nonchalantly, making quick work of getting the handkerchief in my mouth, and tying it off around the back of my neck.

"Such a shame, I would really enjoy the noises that will come out of you." He mused to himself, like I wasn't standing there. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out three plastic zip ties. After making quick work of putting them together, Paul wrapped them around my wrists and pulled on the zip cruelly, making it cut painfully into my wrists.

I could feel more tears making their escape down my cheeks, as Paul continued to drag me along behind him.

I thought about everything that has happened in my life since Charlie died. Just the plain fact that he did die had more tears spilling out of my eyes, and then when Edward brought me to the Cullen mansion.

_Oh god Edward! _

_What would he do when he found out something had happened to me? _I thought back to the past few days I had spent with him. I easily found myself in comfortable companionship with Edward near.

_What did they call situations like mine, Stockholm syndrome?__Well,__I would rather just call it, stupidity. _

But in his defense, he really has changed a bit since I first met him; he wasn't so up tight about everything that involved me anymore.

_Which is exactly why I'm in this situation, right now. I wish Edward were here now. _I sniffed quietly to myself, trying to stop my tears.

Paul continued to drag me down a narrow path through the forest, before he suddenly stopped, and looked around suspiciously. After a brief pause he pulled me further along again, at a more urgent pace.

Suddenly a terrifyingly ferocious snarl sounded, about a hundred feet to our right, echoing through the now silent forest.

"Shit, god damn it!" Paul cursed under his breath angrily. I could see that his breathing had become labored, and his skin started to shutter and twitch, as he roughly shoved me behind him. Since my hands were still bound together I lost my balance, and fell.

Another menacing snarl echoed through the forest.

I looked up from my spot on the ground to see a familiar bronze colored wolf, easily eating up the distance between us, as he raced to where Paul and I were. His ears were pinned back on his massive head, his lips were curled up over his strong, white fangs, as he snarled and snapped, hurdling head long towards us. His eyes were blazing pools of emerald fire.

I audibly sighed in relief.

_Edward! _

* * *

**An: I know, I know! I'm sorry for ending it here, but that's just the way it worked out, I swear. I would only be a little shocked if you guys are upset, again I'm sorry! *Hides under desk* **

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	26. Into the Silence

**I want to take another moment to once again say THANK YOU for all of the awesome/wonderful reviews I have gotten! I'm completely blown away by them, so thank you all again. Sorry I didn't reply to any reviews, I fell behind on writing and once again figured it was better to write the chapter instead.**

**cronica_22-** **The beginning of this chapter is just for you!! ^__^ And yes, I do plan on having one or two in this story!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I looked up from my spot on the ground to see a familiar bronze colored wolf, easily eating up the distance between us, as he raced to where Paul and I were. His ears were pinned back on his massive head, his lips were curled up over his strong, white fangs, as he snarled and snapped, hurdling head long towards us. His eyes were blazing pools of emerald fire._

_I audibly sighed in relief._

Edward!

**~~***_**A Few Hours Earlier*~~**_

**EPOV**

When I first dropped Bella off at her campus parking lot, I felt a little unease creeping into my chest. But I dismissed it as just being nervous of Bella not being at my side at the mansion.

But then, Bella leaned over and kissed me. I could feel the happiness radiating from my chest when her lips met mine. It always makes me unspeakably joyful when Bella comes onto me; on the few occasions she does it feels like she _really _does enjoy being with me. I don't think that I will ever tell her though, I don't want her to think I'm trying to guilt-trip her into anything.

As I pull out of the parking lot, the sense of uneasiness does not diminish or go away.

I sit in my room for the next few hours, trying to calm myself down some, but as the minutes tick by, my anxiousness grows. I try to, once again, reason with myself thinking it's all because this is the first time Bella has been away from the mansion. Or it's just because I have not seen her for a good part of the day, and the closer it gets to her being out of class, the slower the clock seems to go.

I glance at the clock again, for about the sixth time in two minutes, it reads 1:02. _Okay from what Bella told me, she should have just started her free block, and should only have a one-hour class left after that. _

Another minute goes by and suddenly my anxiety increases ten fold. My hands start shaking as my breathing picks up, I can feel a line of sweat start to form on my brow, and my heart is beating wildly, like I just got done running five mile in human form.

_Something is wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. _

I think to myself as I quickly dash to my door, fully intended on going to Bella's school to check on her. But, I stop short when Alice practically kicks down my bedroom door, in her haste to get into my room. I scan her face, taking in her appearance; her eyes are franticly wide, and her breathing is also above normal.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, immediately worried about the expression on her face.

"Edward you have to get to Bella now!" She all but yells in response, as she let's her vision replay through her mind. When I focus enough to realize what's happening in her vision, all my eyes see is red.

I immediately take off out my door, grabbing the rope that contained my shoes basketball shorts hanging by the door on my way out. I ran down the hall, taking the stairs three at a time and jumping the remaining ones until I land on ground floor. I race to the front door letting my rage take control of my body, as I once again replay Alice's vision in my mind, _That filthy beast dares lay a hand on MY Bella? Did he honestly think that he could kidnap MY Bella, and get away with it? _I let my mind go, as I start feeling my skin begin to twitch and shift, and once I'm outside I let brother wolf take control knowing I could get to Bella faster then my car could.

Once I have completely shifted, I take off towards Bella's school running for all I'm worth, falling into long, powerful, strides.

As I get about a mile out from the school, I can hear signs of a struggle, one person breathing heavily, and the other whimpering, taking short gulps of air. I can faintly smell Bella's scent, but it quickly becomes stronger as I get nearer.

When I'm finally about a hundred yards away, I can see Bella struggling against a man. I realized then that I can smell blood, and then I notice that Bella's delicate wrists have been cruelly tied together, and her mouth has been gagged shut. I can feel a ferocious snarl building deep within my chest, and it tears it's way out of my mouth, echoing through the forest.

They both turn in my direction, and the man says something, but I'm in no frame of mind to hear exactly what his is saying. And then, he adds the nail to his own coffin…he pushes my Bella, making her lose her balance and fall.

Another snarl rips through my chest.

_That would be the last thing he ever did on this earth._

I would see to _that,_ myself.

~~0000~~

**BPOV**

Just as Edward was about to be upon us, Paul shifted forms and launched himself at Edward.

Edward jumped to meet Paul's attack, and they collided together, meeting in the air. Since Edward had the forward momentum, he was able to get the upper hand in the jump. Both of them fell to the ground in a mass of fangs and claws, snarling and snapping. I couldn't really make out what was happening in the flurry of bodies, bronze gold and dirt brown, until finally they both backed away from each other for a moment.

Then suddenly Edward shot forward, catching Paul fore leg in this teeth, and in retaliation Paul snapped at Edward's ear, shaking it viciously back and forth until Edward let go of his leg. Paul limped gingerly around for a moment on his injured leg, before setting it firmly on the ground, the blood was quickly pooling on the ground around his leg.

Edward's ear was in no better condition, it was bloodied and the fur was matted against wound, as his once proud ear, now flopped around instead of standing erect.

I twisted on the zip ties around my wrists, trying to free myself. My heart started pounding at the sight of Edward being hurt, I could feel my skin prickling, and goose bumps formed on my arms as my breathing picked up substantially.

I found courage in the fact that Edward's wound was less of an inhibition then Paul's injured leg for Edward could still function fully and move freely. While thinking this, I tried to calm my breathing and heart rate by taking huge gulps of air, and trying to focus my quickly clouding mind.

The two wolves circled each other, trying to find an opening on the other. Edward moved around smoothly, Paul seemed to also, but I could detect the subtle stiffness of his injured leg, that he was trying to hide.

Edward must have noticed also, for he jumped at Paul's injured side causing him to stumble. Edward seemed to have tripped over Paul's movements, twisted up in each other; they rolled away, further down the path and out of my sight.

I could still hear the sounds of them fighting and snarling, as I tried desperately to free myself. I don't think I have ever felt so weak and helpless as I did at that moment.

I twisted my wrists in the opposite direction of each other, making the zip ties tighten, and then I made a quick jerking movement and the ties broke with a tiny _SNAP. _

And in that moment I realized that the forest was once again silent. I strained my ears to see if I could hear any sort of sound in the distance, but the forest had become deathly silent.

* * *

**An: What did you think? Yes no? It's much harder to write a fight between two wolves then it was for two people in my other story! Haha **

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	27. Into the Feelings

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I twisted my wrists in the opposite direction of each other, making the zip ties tighten, and then I made a quick jerking movement and the ties broke with a tiny SNAP. _

_And in that moment I realized that the forest was once again silent. I strained my ears to see if I could hear any sort of sound in the distance, but the forest had become deathly silent. _

**BPOV**

I quickly yanked the handkerchief that was still gagging my mouth, letting it hang around my neck. I continued to strain my ears for any sounds, and waited with baited breath, but still nothing came. Then suddenly I heard a twig snap, accompanied by heavy breathing, along with the sound of feet shuffling along the trail.

"Edward?" I called out tentatively.

"Yeah." He grunted back just as he came into my view.

I gasped when I took in the sight of him.

His hair was matted against his head with sweat and blood. He had blood running down the side of his face, where I'm assuming the wound was on his ear was located, there were also multiple cuts covering his body but all seemed fairly minor, and he already had nasty bruises starting to form on his body. He was wearing the same shirt, shoes and basketball shorts I had seen him in when I first met him.

"Edward!" I breathed as I stood up and ran over to his awaiting open arms. I crashed my body into his as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, while resting my head against his broad chest. He pulled me into him, wrapping his arms securely around my neck and shoulders.

"Oh god Bella!" He cried in relief as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I'm fairly sure I heard him chanting, 'I'm so sorry.' over and over again.

"Edward what are you-" I began, but he quickly cut me off.

"Bella, if I had been taking care of you better this _never _would have happened." He replied shakily, "I brought you to the mansion so I could protect you and…look what almost happened!" He finished, pulling back from me just far enough to place a kiss on my forehead, before his buried his face again.

I stood there for a moment, and I soon realized that his whole body was trembling, for I could feel the shivers raking through his entire body. Needless to say, I was _very _surprised by this action.

And in that exact moment, I was suddenly floored with the emotions running amuck through my body.

_This whole time I have been treating Edward like shit and said horrible things to him. Only recently has our relationship been running a little smoother for us, but we still had our arguments. He had kept me prisoner in his room for almost a week, he was controlling and temperamental, and he could be incredibly sweet when he wanted to be. Even after I had tried to runaway, or yelled at him, he never once mistreated me since the day of the needle incident._

_And today, not even ten minutes ago, Edward had risked his life to save me. _

_He _actually _put his life in jeopardy without thought of the consequences, to come rescue me. _I felt tears immediately begin to prick my eyes as I thought about my situation.

Edward must have felt my falling tears, because he suddenly pulled away from me to look at my face. He loosened one of his arms from around my shoulders, and brought his hand to my face. I saw that it was shaking just as badly as the rest of his body was, as he gently wiped away my tears.

I moved my hands slightly over his back and I noticed that I could feel something, warm and sticky on my hands, "Edward, how badly are you hurt?" I asked quietly as I tried to pull away from him to try and access the damage.

"Nothing I can't handle." He replied easily, as he tightened his arms around my shoulders for a moment longer. "We should probably be getting back." He murmured as he once again kissed my forehead, and then leaning back to look at my face again.

I looked into his smoldering gaze, and I could see a mixture of emotions run through them, happiness, passion, devotion, and maybe even love. I leaned up on my tiptoes, placing kisses on random places all over his face, before kissing him once, twice, three times on his very inviting lips.

When I stepped back a bit from Edward, he had a crooked grin set firmly on his face, "Come on, Alice has informed Carlisle of what happened and they are both on their way to get us. So we should start heading towards the campus again." He spoke as he ran his hands up and down my arms, in a very soothing manner.

Then he placed his hand on my lower back, ushering me to walk in front of him.

We walked in silence the whole way back, both of us seeming to be lost in our own devices. Just as the campus parking lot was coming into view, I saw Carlisle's black Mercedes parked along the tree line waiting for us, just like Edward said.

Alice immediately jumped out of the front passenger door, throwing herself at me. "Oh thank god Edward got to you in time!" She yelled, as she pulled me into a fierce hug. All I could do is nod in response, before she pulled away and turned to Edward, "Are you going to be okay?" She asked him worriedly, her eyes scanning his body for any major damage.

He chuckled slightly before answering, "I'll will be okay Alice thanks." His gaze flicked over to me again, and he gave me a small smile, before stepping ahead of me to open my door for me.

That's when I noticed the severity of the blood located on his back.

There was a _dark_ pool of blood soaked into the material of his shirt just below his right shoulder, and the flowing blood left a red warpath down to his lower back. I could only imagine how much blood he must have already lost, with the wound on his ear and the nasty wound on his shoulder.

"Edward-" I breathed almost silently.

He turned back at me and must have noticed the look on my face. "Bella, I promise it's not as bad as it seems, I just need Carlisle to fix me up a little and a bit of sleep. I will be good as new in no time." He replied soothingly, as he waited for me to get in.

I didn't want to waste anymore time talking, so I quickly clamored into the back seat. The sooner we get back to the mansion, the sooner Edward will be fixed up.

Edward shut the door behind me, as Alice was reaching into the front seat, pulling something out. I peered out the window as she turned and handed, what I soon realized were a couple of towels, to Edward. He smiled to her, and placed them gingerly around his shoulders, and walked around to the other side of the car, as everyone else quickly got in.

Once Edward was settled into his seat, we were off towards home.

The ride was over quickly and we were soon at the Cullen household. Carlisle easily patched Edward up, and ordered him to bed rest. I would have stayed with Edward as Carlisle fixed him up, but Edward insisted that I didn't stay and watch. That just made me worry more about the wound on his back, and how bad it actually was.

But soon enough Edward was joining me in bed, as he laid down pulling me to him as he did so. With my back pressed firmly against Edward's warm strong chest, with his arm locked securely around my waist I soon found myself drifting off.

"Good night my beautiful Bella." He murmured softly, his lips pressed lightly against my ear.

"Good night Edward." I mumbled back, "Thank you for coming to save me today." I added quietly.

"Anything and everything for you, love." He breathed back, as he leaned forward placing a kiss on my cheek, before he leaned back again.

I sighed in contentment as I let my eyes flutter close.

"Edward?" I called softly.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"I-I think I'm falling for you." I said softly.

He sighed softly, "I suppose that's enough…for now."

* * *

**An: AHHH!! You guys are AMAZING, I swear it on my life! Thank you all SO much again for your awesome response to this story, it makes writing worth wild. **

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	28. Into the Moment

_**WARNING- THERE IS A LEMON UP AHEAD, IF THAT IS SOMETHING THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!**_

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

"_Edward?" I called softly._

"_Hmm?" He hummed in response._

"_I-I think I'm falling for you." I said softly._

_He sighed softly, "I suppose that's enough…for now."_

**BPOV**

The next couple of days went by rather uneventfully.

I stuck faithfully by Edward's side as he made a full recovery.

His cuts and bruises faded quickly, and the cut on his left ear followed closely behind, in the path of recovery. The wound on his back that Edward insisted on not letting me see, took about three days to fully heal enough for Carlisle to remove the stitches. Leaving behind a faint white mar in his skin that was about three inches in length, and about an inch and a half in width.

Carlisle assured me that over the next couple of months, even the scar would fade away.

Over the couple of days during Edward's recovery, I couldn't stop thinking about how I now felt towards him.

He didn't push me any further than I was willing to go, and he never questioned me about my feelings. I was undeniably thankful for that, I didn't want to make a decision based on his pressure, or feeling like I was running out of time.

Edward insisted that we had plenty of time to explore, each other, and ourselves.

It didn't get past me that he said 'plenty of time' and not 'all the time in the world' like other members of the family would say to each other.

Which would lead me to wonder what he had planned for us in the future. Right now Edward was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, so I left myself get lost in thought.

_Would he really give up his immortality to live a human life? Hell not even a week ago, Edward put his life in danger without thought of himself to save me, and he was so shaken afterwards it astounded me. Yes, I honestly think he would give up his immortality to be with me, when he would finally be faced with the decision. _

_But did I _really _want him to give it up? _

_It was thinking this way that made me think back over my own past. I tried my whole life to hide from it, keeping it hidden inside of me, and Charlie did his best to understand my decision and to support me in it. But being with Edward made it harder and harder to keep my past locked away. His mere presence tested just that. _

_And it was now that my thoughts would wander to Edward. He had definitely changed since I had first arrived here, and I couldn't help but notice. I could feel myself becoming enamored by him, all the sweet things he would say, like calling me 'love' or opening all the doors I ever came into contact with. Or when he would hold me close to him, when we went to sleep at night, keeping me safely tucked into his chest._

_But, I think the icing on the cake was his reaction, when he wrapped his protective arms around me, holding me safely to him. When I saw the worried look in his eyes, how shaken he was physically, and emotionally. But the pure, unadulterated relief in his eyes when he saw me, smashed through any remaining walls I had built around myself. Any lingering resentment or defiance I had, quickly crumbled away, leaving me just as vulnerable as Edward was. _

I was abruptly brought out of my inner musings, when Edward flopped down heavily on his back on the bed next to me.

I couldn't help but giggle at him, "What in the world is the matter with you?" I questioned lightly, as I lay down on my side, propping my head up with my hand.

He let out a fake groan, throwing his arm over his face. "After a _long_ day of relaxing, it feels great to lay back and do nothing." He joked back, while peeking out from under his arm at me.

I rolled my eyes in response, "Yeah, it must be _so _terrible." I laughed; ducking my head to met his hidden gaze.

"Hey it's a hard life, but someone has to do it." He snickered, hiding his face under his arm again. I laughed at his antics, slapping his chest lightly.

Edward stretched out his free arm, and I scooted in closer to him, placing my arm across his chest, while resting my head on his outstretched arm. As I lay there, I couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

Once again, my mind wondered back to Edward, a few days before.

Suddenly I felt a wave of emotions run through me, and I couldn't restrain myself from leaning up and placing several kisses all over Edward's exposed cheek, chin and throat.

Purposely avoiding his awaiting lips, as I twisted to sit up, and access him better. Edward kept pouting his lip when I would get teasingly close to his lips, and slowly move away. Finally after a bit Edward had, had enough of my teasing, he wrapped his outstretched arm around my shoulders, and using the arm he had draped over his eyes to pull me towards him, firmly placing his lips to mine.

I eagerly kissed him back; and I felt his tongue move across my bottom lip, asking permission into my mouth. I didn't let him in for a moment, making him work for it a little bit, before I relented and granted him access to my mouth.

As Edward continued to explore my mouth, I slowly moved my hand down to the edge of Edward's shirt playing with the hem for a moment before I moved my hand under his shirt. I ran my fingers up and down his stomach with a feather light touch, slowly moving his shirt up along the way. I could feel his stomach muscles clench and unclench as I made another path over him.

Edward grunted as he abruptly moved away from my lips, kissing down my jaw and neck. "Bella, you are seriously testing my control here." He murmured as he continued to kiss up and down my neck, I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, as I turned my neck to give him better access. He easily found my sensitive pulse point, nibbling and sucking on it gently.

I slowly pulled my hand out from under his shirt, and let my middle finger dip below his belt line, running my finger back and forth over his abdomen. Again, he grunted in response, as he continued his assault on my neck and chin. "Maybe-" I started as I pulled my finger him under his belt line, placing my hand on top of his pajama bottoms and began to gently drag the back of my fingernails over his protruding erection. "-Maybe, I _want _you to lose control." I breathed into his ear.

Edward growled, literally _growled, _as he gently grabbed my wrist from the front of his pants, as he rolled us to where he was hovering over top of me, holding my wrist above my head, as his legs straddled my thighs. His eyes were alight with fire that burned into me, as he gazed at my face. Ever so slowly Edward leaned down, letting his lips graze mine, teasingly, as he brushed past them, down my neck nibbling lightly as he did so, and I moaned in pleasure.

I could feel Edward smile against my neck as he continued to kiss and nimble there.

After a moment, I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, so I used my free hand to pull Edward's head up towards me.

I cupped his face in my hand, as I leaned up to close the small distance between us, until my lips finally found what they were looking for. And Edward eagerly kissed me back as he used his knee to spread my legs wider to accommodate him, before he settled himself there.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, when Edward's erection rubbed against my inner thigh, as he ground himself into me. I reached my hand up and knotted my fingers into his silky hair, making sure to keep him close. Edward lazily began to run his hand up and down my sides, until he was hooking the hem of my shirt and pulling it up further and further up with each circuit, much like what I had done to him.

Edward stopped pushing up on my shirt when my stomach was fully visible, and then he proceeded to move his flatten palm over my stomach and lightly move his hand back and forth. Which caused a tickling sensation, and I tightened and flattened my stomach. I broke away from our kiss as I let out a breathy giggle.

"Stop it, that tickles." I sighed, into his mouth.

I unthreaded my fingers from Edward's hair letting my hand trail down his back and side, until I reached the hem on the front of his shirt. I looked down at my hand as I toyed with his shirt, until I felt Edward's breath across my face. I let my eyes travel back up his body, until I locked eyes with him. I noticed he had a very intense express on his face, and in a way in was strange, but I couldn't decipher what it was.

In that moment I felt like we both had on too many articles of clothing…_way _to many.

So, I slowly started to push Edward's shirt up over his chest and back until it reached his shoulders, but he quickly leaned up and pulled out of his shirt. His eyes-only breaking contact with mine for the few seconds it took to discard his white cotton shirt.

Edward took this moment to do the same with me.

Easily pushing my shirt up, as I leaned forward into him to make it easier to get off, and pulled it over my head.

"Oh Bella," He moaned quietly, "You're so amazingly beautiful." Then he gave me a chaste kiss on my lips, and I pouted when he pulled away. But he continued down my cheek, to my neck, only to stop at my now exposed breasts.

I had to admit I was a little nervous at this point because I had never done anything like this before. I was truly astounded by my own courage, but I was ready to pursue this with Edward.

I was quickly brought back into the moment when Edward pulled one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. I moaned loudly as I pushed my chest into Edward's face. My free hand grabbing a fistful of his bronze hair to pull his face closer to me, for my other hand was still being held hostage above my head.

Edward used his free hand to firmly pinch and knead my other mound that wasn't receiving the attention of his warm mouth.

"Edward." I moaned as I tried to pull his form even closer to me.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response, the vibrations causing shocking waves of pleasure to shoot through me.

I unsteadily loosened my fingers from his hair and ever so slowly moved my hand down his warm, strong body. I watched as I hesitated only slightly above the pant line of his pajama bottoms, before gently wrapping my hand around his hardened cock. Gently, but with a firm grip, I stroked him through his flannel bottoms.

I watched the muscles tighten in his stomach as he unlatched himself from my breast, and groaned into the crook of my neck.

As I continued to stroke him, he kept his face buried against my neck and firmly pushed his hips into my hand. After another moment, lifted his head to look at me, as he brought his own hand down to once again remove my hand from him, and placing my hand along side my other captive hand. I scrunched my eyebrows together as I shot him a questioning look.

"Bella," He sighed as he eyes darted back and forth between my own, "I don't know if I can do this with you, knowing that it doesn't mean to you what it would mean to me." He murmured quietly as he stared intently into my brown eyes. I returned his stare as I thought about a response to what he had said, but as I looked into his shimmering emerald eyes I could see faint traces of sadness in them. I soon realized that it was my lack of response that had caused his expression to be so.

I closed the minimal distance that formed between us, and placed several kisses along his jaw and cheek, before resting back down. "Edward, being with you these past couple of weeks has been sort of like an adventure, and served as an eye opener for me. But I think the thing that sealed our fate, was when I saw your reaction to my safety that day in the woods. When I saw the wounds that had been inflicted on you, then I saw how _shaken _you were and how hard your heart was pounding…" I trailed off for a moment to catch my breath before continuing, "I knew…that I was in love with you." I finished in a whisper.

It was quiet for a brief moment, and then Edward crashed his lips against mine as he hungrily attacked my lips. He released my hands from above my head as his hands quickly traveled to my sweat pants and hooking his fingers in the waistline.

He pulled away from my lips just long enough to ask silent permission, and I nodded in response.

He quickly yanked down my sweats, taking my very wet, panties with them, and I arched up towards him to help get my clothes off. Before Edward came back to me, he removed his own flannel bottoms and boxers, and then settled again between my legs.

The sheer sensation of having skin-to-skin contact with Edward caused shivers to shoot down my spine.

Edward slowly rubbed his hard cock against my entrance, coating his erection with my wetness, teasing me almost to the brink of sanity.

Suddenly his ceased his movements before taking a deep breath. "Bella are you completely sure? Because if we do this, then there will be absolutely _no _chance in hell that I will _ever _let you go again. Any _sliver _of a chance of that happening with be gone, without any other thought." He grumbled deeply, as his emerald eyes blazed into me.

"If there was anything on this Earth that I was ever one hundred percent sure about…it's you." I breathed out in reply.

A small smile graced Edward's face, before he pulled me into a searing kiss, as he aligned himself at my entrance.

"Edward, wait a second." I panted as I leaned away from his kiss. He shot me a questioning look as his eyes traveled over my face. "I'm, uhh, I'm not on t-the pill…" I trailed off as I scanned his face for a reaction. His expression turned from questioning to almost livid, and it scared me.

"Bella I'm only going to tell you this once so listen up!" He ground out, "_Never _and I mean, _never,_ insinuate having something come between you and me. I will _not _tolerate having any barriers between us!" He seethed; I could only cower at his sudden anger.

But before I could think, his lips were fiercely attacking mine again, seemingly pouring all of his frustration into the kiss.

I slowly reached for his hand that he was cupping my face with, pulling it away from my cheek as I interlocked our fingers together.

He broke our kiss and whispered hoarsely to me, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

And then, he slowly entered me.

"Oh Edward!" I moaned, as my inner muscles stretched to accommodate his engorged member.

"Jesus!" Edward groaned lightly, and when he was fully inside me, he held himself still. "Bella? From here on out my cock will be the dick to _ever _be inside you or giving you any sort of pleasure." He panted as his breathing started to pick up, from trying to hold himself steady. "No man shall ever see you this way."

"Only you." I moaned loudly, as I tried to rock my hips against him, to relieve the ache between my legs.

With that Edward pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting fully into me. My eyes rolled back, as I arched up against Edward's chest.

I rocked my hips into Edward's in time with each of his strong thrusts, making our hips come into contact. "Oh Edward!" I panted, as his hips squarely met mine, making a divine sensation spark in the pit of my stomach.

"Jesus shit Bella, it feels fucking amazing being wrapped up in you." He panted heavily, as he used his free hand to prop himself up. He thrust into me again, his new position, making him get a different angle and the most delicious sensation shot straight to the apex of my legs.

My grasp tightened on our, still, interlocked fingers making my fingertips to turn white with the pressure. Edward also tightened his own hand down on mine, as he continued to move.

As Edward was starting to pull out to make another thrust, I purposely clenched my inner walls around his cock. His breath caught in this throat as his whole body shuddered on top of me. His arm that he was using to prop himself up with, shook for a short second before it gave out and he landed heavily on his elbow.

"Christ." He muttered shakily under his breath.

"Don't stop, Edward please." I couldn't stand not having some friction, to relieve the flame that was slowly consuming me.

He wrapped his strong arm around my waist holding me to him, as he thrust again up to the hilt, before pulling back and pumping back into me.

I wrapped my legs around his hips; making my heels dig into the back of Edward's muscled calves.

"Do that again." He grunted lowly, as he began to suck lightly on my collarbone.

So just as he was going to pull out, again, I tightened my inner walls around him. I raised my hips as best I could to meet his powerful thrust, which caused him to hit a particularly sweet spot. His breathing shuddered again and he bite down lightly on my collarbone.

Everything Edward was doing was pushing me farther and farther over the edge. But his last thrust combined with his love bite, it became too much, as I fell over the edge of oblivion. "EDWARD!" I yelled, as my walls clamped like a vice around him, as the pleasure roared through me.

"God I'm…so…close." Edward grunted, as he pumped into once, twice, before I felt his cock twitch deep inside me. Not a moment later I felt him start to spill into me as he thrust one last time, his seed filling me in warm rapid bursts.

When Edward started coming down from his high, he collapsed heavily on top of me. I wrapped my free arm around his neck, playing with and smoothing his sweaty hair, as we both tried to reign in our panting breaths.

After a few silent minutes ticked by, Edward pulled out and rolled off of me, quickly pulling me to his warm chest.

I could feel my eye lids start to droop, sleepiness suddenly trying to claim my spent body.

"Bella?" Edward called quietly, his fingers playing lightly through my hair.

"Yeah?" I answered tiredly, enjoying the feeling he was causing.

"Say it again." He asked vulnerably, seemingly trying to confirm what I had said.

"I love you Edward." I murmured to him, and I couldn't help but smile when I heard him sigh contentedly.

"I love you too love." He whispered, before he leaned for and kissed my shoulder softly.

* * *

**An: Whew! Now that took a lot out of me. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and that it was up to everyone's standards. This chapter was by far the longest chapter I have EVER written! Yay! **

**NOW, I want to get your guys' opinion. Do you all want me to write this chapter in Edward's point of view so we can see what he was thinking when he got angry? OR do you want me to continue with the story, and have Bella question him about his behavior?**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	29. Into the Insight

_**WOW talk about my royal lateness! Haha, sorry I have family visiting so I didn't get a chance to write anything.**_

_**WARNING- THERE IS A LEMON UP AHEAD, IF THAT IS SOMETHING THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE YOU MIGHT WANT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!**_

_**Okay, just so there is no confusion this chapter is the companion to last chapter, meaning it is from Edward's point of view!**_

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

"_Bella?" Edward called quietly, his fingers playing lightly through my hair._

"_Yeah?" I answered tiredly, enjoying the feeling he was causing._

"_Say it again." He asked vulnerably, seemingly trying to confirm what I had said._

"_I love you Edward." I murmured to him, and I couldn't help but smile when I heard him sigh contentedly._

"_I love you too love." He whispered, before he leaned for and kissed my shoulder softly._

**~~***_**A Few Hours Earlier*~~**_

**EPOV**

The days following my recovery went fairly smooth, but that could have been linked to the fact that Bella tended to any and every need I could have possibly had. Bella insisted on changing the first and only rewrap I needed on the wound on my shoulder, but I stubbornly refused to let her.

It was pretty grotesque, and I didn't want to cause Bella any guilt over the events that led to me acquiring the wound.

So, when the opportunity arose for Carlisle to change my bandages, we quickly did so.

Even after the wound had healed, Bella still fussed over the scar that was left behind. I don't know how many times Carlisle had to tell her that it would fade away soon enough. But I couldn't help but inwardly smile whenever Bella voiced her complaints about my injuries. Because in a sort of sick twisted way, I could almost convince myself that she _actually _cared about my well-being.

But lately my mind as been preoccupied with Bella's slight confession of her feelings towards me.

I didn't want to get my hopes raised up, if it was just something she said to placate me. I felt like I was perpetually stuck, between joyfully pursuing where this would led us, and having my hopes horribly crushed because she had spoke offhandedly. I really didn't think that Bella would blatantly lie to me, or even lie about falling for someone. That just didn't seem like something she would do, it was not a subject to toss around lightly for her.

At least I didn't- I hoped not anyways.

So I didn't pressure her into talking about it, I figured she would come to me when she was ready. But it sure a hell was hard to have patience about the subject.

I wanted to know.

When she said that she felt guilty about stringing me along, while she figured out her feelings and emotions. I lightly brushed it off telling her that we had plenty of time to talk things through. I noticed that her expression changed minutely, and a slight frown form across her face.

Thinking this way always made me unspeakably sad.

I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, and I couldn't stop these thoughts as they invaded my head.

_I was willing to give up this life that I lead, to be with Bella. But the thing that always nagged at the back of my mind was, would Bella even care if I did or not? _

I finished brushing my teeth and as I reached over to put my toothbrush back into the holder, I saw that my hand was shaking. I put the lid down as I sat on the toilet, again thinking to myself.

_It wouldn't really matter if I led a human life, if Bella didn't want to be apart of it. _I thought miserably to myself.

I held my head in my hands, my breathing shaky and uneven. If I didn't know any better I would have thought I was about to cry.

After another moment, I took a few calming breaths before getting up and heading towards the bedroom. When I exited the bathroom, I saw that Bella was stretched out on her side of the bed. But she didn't even acknowledge my presence, and this didn't help with the mood I was in.

I flopped down heavily onto the bed beside Bella.

To my surprise she giggled, "What in the world is the matter with you?" She asked as she turned and propped herself up on her side.

I let out a mock groan, covering my face with my arm, "After a _long_ day of relaxing, it feels great to lay back and do nothing." I joked lightly back to her.

I saw her roll her eyes at me before saying, "Yeah, it must be _so _terrible." I watched as Bella tried ducking her head to meet my gaze.

"Hey it's a hard life, but someone has to do it." I snickered, before I quickly hid my face away from her again.

I stretched out my free arm, and to my intense delight Bella scooted closer. Laying her head on my outstretched arm, and placing her hand on my chest. I felt her sweet breath again my neck as she sighed quietly.

Suddenly I felt her place several kisses all over my exposed skin. I felt her shifting her body away from me as she continued kissing me. I pouted when Bella skipped over my lips, and explored elsewhere on my face.

Finally I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, bringing her to me so I could kiss her. She quickly responded to my lips on hers, so I lightly ran my tongue over her bottom lip for admittance into her mouth. When she didn't let me in right away I was a little shocked, so I persisted, and she finally relented.

I felt Bella start to move her hand down my chest, as I continued to dominate her mouth. When she snuck her warm little hand under my shirt, caressing my stomach, my muscles clenching and relaxing at the ticklish sensation. I broke away from her mouth, grunting, "Bella, you are seriously testing my control here." As I kissed up and down her slender neck, encouraged by the sounds escaping her.

When Bella moved her hand out from under my shirt, and started making her way down towards my pants, I knew I was in trouble. She slowly dragged the back of her hand across my erection, murmuring, "-Maybe, I _want _you to lose control." I growled, catching myself by surprise, as I grabbed Bella's wrist and rolled us so I was hovering over her. When Bella started kissing me, I instinctively used my knee to spread her legs wider for myself.

I couldn't help but grind myself into her; my straining cock needed something to relieve the ache.

We continued like so for a bit, and then Bella started taking off my shirt. I could feel the nagging in the back of my mind that I knew I should take heed to, but for now I ignored it. When Bella finally removed my shirt, I quickly did the same for her. I took a moment to admire her beauty, before I leaned down and took one of her nipples into my mouth.

Then Bella made the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, she moaned my name.

"Edward."

"Hmm?" I hummed, knowing that the vibrations would bring a pleasurable response for her.

I continued my ministrations on her pert mounds, but then I felt Bella's hand unthread from my hair, and start sliding down my body. Immediately my thoughts were split in two different directions, _should I allow this to continue or should I stop want I have wanted desperately from the moment I saw Bella?_

All internal thinking ceased when Bella's warm little hand wrapped around my cock, as she began stroking me. I buried my face in her soft, mahogany, hair, while I relished in the feeling that Bella was coming onto me.

'_But she isn't,' _My conscience voiced, '_After everything she has been through, she is feeling vulnerable, and you're taking advantage of that.'_

I ground my hard on into Bella's hand a few times, like a horny mutt without shame, before my resolve hardened. I reached down with a trembling hand and grabbed Bella's petite wrist, and removed it from my flannel bottoms. When Bella shot me a questioning glance, I decided to voice my concerns about our current situation.

"Bella," I sighed as I looked back and forth between her beautiful doe eyes, "I don't know if I can do this with you, knowing that it doesn't mean to you what it would mean to me." Begging her to understand, I didn't want her to regret this, because she thought I had taken advantage at her moment of weakness.

When she didn't respond, I could feel the sadness quickly eating up my insides, as she continued to stare silently at me. Just when I was getting ready to say something, Bella started kissing along my jaw and cheek before leaning back again.

"Edward, being with you these past couple of weeks has been sort of like an adventure, and served as an eye opener for me. But I think the thing that sealed our fate, was when I saw your reaction to my safety that day in the woods. When I saw the wounds that had been inflicted on you, then I saw how _shaken _you were and how hard your heart was pounding…" She trailed off for a moment, and I held my breath waiting for her to continue. "I knew…that I was in love with you." She finished in a whisper.

_She loves me! _My inner voice cheered, and I quickly brought my lip haphazardly to hers. When she instantly responded I released both of her hands, as I let my own travel down to the hemline on her sweat pants. When she silently gave the affirmative, I made quick work of her sweats and panties, and I removed my own remaining articles of clothing.

I felt Bella shiver when I laid myself back down to her, and I lazily rubbed my erection over her wet slit.

With a great deal of control I stopped moving against her, "Bella are you completely sure? Because if we do this, then there will be absolutely _no _chance in hell that I will _ever _let you go again. Any _sliver _of a chance of that happening will be gone, without any other thought." I grumbled deeply, as I stared intently into her eyes.

_She has to be absolutely sure about this; I don't think I could bear it if she turned on me after something so intimate._

"If there was anything on this Earth that I was ever one hundred percent sure about…it's you." She breathed out.

A small smile escaped me with her words, before I pulled her into a searing kiss, aligning myself at her entrance.

"Edward, wait a second." She panted pulling from our kissing. I shot her a questioning look, searching her face for the answer. "I'm, uhh, I'm not on t-the pill…" She trailed off shyly.

_What? She let other boy embrace her without anything coming between them right in front of me, and she wants something between _us?_ I will never leave her side, and she wants to put something between us. But, that Jacob won't be here forever and he can make contact skin to skin…I don't think so._

"Bella I'm only going to tell you this once so listen up!" I ground out, "_Never _and I mean, _never,_ insinuate having something come between you and me. I will _not _tolerate having any barriers between us!" I was seething; and I saw a glimpse of fear pass through her eyes.

I immediately felt sorry about exploding on her, because she didn't know. So, I pulled her into a searing kiss trying to get out my frustration and remorse.

I leaned away from our kiss and whispered hoarsely to her, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." I could only hope she caught the double meaning to my words.

Bella moaned my name as I slowly entered her, letting her adjust to my size.

"Jesus!" I groaned, and when I was fully inside her, I became still.

She doesn't have a hymen. She had been with someone else before me, I suppose it wasn't fair to assume that Bella was a virgin; she _is _in college after all. But I still didn't like the thought.

"Bella? From here on out my cock will be the dick to _ever _be inside you or giving you any sort of pleasure." My voice wavered as my breathing started to pick up, from trying to hold myself steady. "No man shall ever see you this way."

"Only you." She moaned loudly, as she tried to rock her hips against me. With a satisfied nod, I pulled almost all the way out before thrusting deeply into her.

As I continued to pump in and out of Bella, she raised her hips to meet my thrusts, and she once again moaned out my name as our hips hit full on. "Jesus shit Bella, it feels fucking amazing being wrapped up in you." I panted; as I used my free hand to prop myself up, helping me to hit a different angle inside her.

Just as I was starting to pull out again, my nerves went into overdrive, as Bella clenched her inner walls around my cock. I was so caught off guard, that my breathing hitched and the arm I was using to hold myself over Bella, gave out. "Christ." I muttered shakily under my breath.

"Don't stop, Edward please." She whimpered. I pulled her tightly to my chest, before pumping fully into her. As I did so, Bella wrapped her legs around my hips, digging her heels into the back of my taunt calves.

"Do that again." I grunted as I began to suck lightly on her collarbone. As I was getting ready to pull out of her, Bella tightened her inner walls again. Even though I knew it was coming, my breath still caught in my throat, and I lightly bit down on her collarbone.

Suddenly she yelled, "EDWARD!" And her walls clenched around me, and the sensation almost took me to my brink.

"God I'm…so…close." I grunted, as I thrust into her a few more times, pushing me over the edge. With her legs still wrapped around me, heels digging into my calves, I burst deep inside her. I collapsed on top of her, sweating and completely spent.

Bella wrapped her arm around my neck, and I reveled in the feeling of her fingers running through my hair. I didn't want to cause her any discomfort so I pulled out and rolled off of her, but immediately pulled her to my chest.

"Bella?" I called quietly, as I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger.

"Yeah?" She murmured softly.

"Say it again." I begged pathetically.

"I love you Edward." She replied quietly.

I sighed peacefully, "I love you too love." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her shoulder.

And for once in my life I felt completely content.

* * *

**An: WOW honestly writing the same chapter from someone else's point of view is WAY harder then writing a new chapter from scratch! Haha Weird if you ask me. Again, sorry about the super late update. Okay, I hope this chapter gave a little insight to Edward's though process, in other words he is extremely jealous. But, I think we will delve a little deeper into that in a later chapter.**

**P.S. A HUGE thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story, it really warms me to see such a response.**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	30. Into the Explanation

**Oh My God!! I can't believe we have reached TWO HUNDRED reviews!! That is incredibly amazing, and I would like to once again thank everyone for sticking with the story. So, THANK YOU! ^__^**

_**cronica_22- **_**Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm sorry to say that, I don't think we will be seeing much of him anymore :\ Honestly I don't think that I will, but if I do, I will. ^__^ P.S. I don't think you are, and I never thought you were!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

"_Bella?" I called quietly, as I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger._

"_Yeah?" She murmured softly._

"_Say it again." I begged pathetically. _

"_I love you Edward." She replied quietly._

_I sighed peacefully, "I love you too love." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her shoulder._

_And for once in my life I felt completely content. _

**BPOV**

It's been three days since I confessed my feelings for Edward, and then gave myself to him whole-heartedly. And true to his word, he never strayed far from my side, or I his.

We did pretty much everything together.

If I was completely honest with myself, I was a little worried that after spending so much time with me, Edward would feel burdened by my presence. And, when Edward realized that something was bothering me, he hounded and hounded me, until I finally broke and told him my concerns.

He immediately denied this, saying that would never happen, and that even after spending all this time together at the end of the day, he still wanted more.

I breathed a sigh of relief at this, and he pulled me into a fierce hug, wrapping his strong arms firmly around my shoulders.

Also during these last couple of days, I had all of my classes transferred to online classes. It made things easier for me, not worrying about getting up and ready in time for class, or having to lug my heavy books around campus from class to class. And even though Edward denies it, I could visibly see his whole body relax when I mentioned switching to online classes.

I know it really stressed him out, when I left for my classes. He wouldn't calm down or relax until I was safely in his car, when he came to pick me up after my last class was dismissed.

Right now I was helping Esme make dinner for the family. She insisted that I didn't have to help and that she had it handled, if I would rather be with Edward. But, I figured the sooner she finished the sooner she also could be with Carlisle. When I informed her of my reasoning, she gave me an appreciative smile, which made her eyes light twinkle.

I was just finishing up on cutting vegetables for the side salads, when Esme spoke.

"So, it appears that you and Edward seem to be getting along much better." She said over her shoulder at she pulled a roast out of the oven.

I smiled to myself, nodding in response to her statement. "Yeah, things are really great between us." I confirmed. "Hey, I'm done chopping up the veggies, do you want me to place the salad in the fridge for now?" I asked as I dumped the freshly cut vegetables into the awaiting salad.

"Yes, please that would be great. Thank you again for helping me dear." She said lightly, as she put the finishing touches on the roast.

We worked in silence for a bit before I decided to break it. "Yeah, Edward and I got off on a very rocky start, but I'm glad we got past it." I said as I leaned against the counter.

"Trust me, dear, Carlisle and I both are _very _pleased to see the way things have progressed between you two." Esme replied as she started to put all of the cooking utensils in the sink, to be washed later.

I smiled shyly at her, "Me too."

"Well lets get this food on the table before everyone starts complaining, last thing I want to hear is a bunch of hungry whiners." She winked as she took the food and walked into the dining room, and placed her dish on the table center. "Dinner time!" Esme called as she started laying out the silver ware.

"I will get the salad for you Esme, you go ahead and sit down." I said as I made my way back into the kitchen. I could hear voices coming from the dining room, as everyone quickly got seated. I opened the fridge and reached in, grabbing the salad, when I felt someone lay their hand on my lower back.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Edward standing behind the open fridge door.

"Hey, love, is there anything I can help with?" Edward asked, as he leaned over the door and stole a quick kiss.

I smiled at him, before saying, "Umm…I don't think so, everything is ready to go except the salad, but thanks anyways." I stepped away from the open door, and let it swing shut on its own.

Edward placed his large hand on my arm, turning me towards him. "I missed you earlier." He murmured as he took a step closer, and slowly leaned to kiss my neck.

I turned my head slightly to give him better access, as I bit my lip to suppress a moan that was about to escape. "Edward, don't. Everyone is waiting for us to return." I breathed as Edward skimmed his nose over my neck, up to my cheek, before stealing another kiss.

"Mmhmm." He hummed, as he continued to tease and tickle my neck.

"Edward, come on!" I giggled quietly as I tried to push my shoulder to my cheek, and coincidently pinning Edward's face between them. Effectively keeping his face buried in my neck.

"Come on you guys!" Emmett bellowed from the dining room, "I want ranch dressing on my salad, _not _Edward's homemade dressing!" With that Emmett guffawed loudly, and I heard Esme reprimand him.

"Emmett McCarthy! That was highly inappropriate!" She scolded.

I giggled at the image that unfolded in my head, and Edward groaned loudly into my shoulder.

"Leave it to Emmett to be immature and ruin the moment." Edward said exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, before exiting the kitchen and heading towards the dining room.

"It's about time." Emmett muttered under his breath, as he quickly started placing food on his plate.

"Oh shut up Emmett!" Esme answered in faux anger, which caused Emmett to look somewhat sheepish. Jasper began to laugh loudly at the whole exchange, "She told you." He sputtered between his laughing.

Carlisle suddenly cleared his throat, demanding the attention of everyone at the table. When he was sure he had it, he began to speak.

"I just wanted to give everyone a heads up, that Esme and I are holding a party of sorts in a few days." He began.

"What kind of party?" Alice interrupted quickly, already bouncing in her seat with anticipation.

"Well, kind of like an anniversary party, actually." He answered.

"Anniversary?" Emmett asked, "Who's anniversary are we celebrating?"

"The family's." Esme replied, as she looked adoringly at Carlisle.

"Yes, the family's, the anniversary of when we all came together as a family so many years ago. We weren't sure what to do at first, but now that Bella has decided to stay with us, we are officially complete." Carlisle beamed at me from across the table. I felt Edward grab my hand under the table, and rub his thumb soothingly over the back. Carlisle took a drink from his glass before continuing. "We have a guest list made up, and I really just wanted to inform everyone that the Denali family have been invited to join us."

A collective groan sounded from the table occupants. "Now, now, don't be that way." Esme scolded lightly.

Even Carlisle chuckled quietly before continuing, "I want _everyone_ to be on their best behavior." He finished, blatantly staring at Emmett as he spoke.

"Why do you always look at me?" Emmett pretended to cry indignantly. Everyone started laughing at Emmett's antics.

Suddenly, Edward opened his mouth to speak. "So, Emmett, how do you like your salad and dressing?" He asked causally.

Emmett gave him a funny look before saying, "Uhh, fine, everything tastes great." He answered obliviously.

Edward nodded his head to Emmett's response. "Good, cause you know, there's more where that_ came _from." He emphasized his statement by wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and patting his stomach with his free hand.

I immediately elbow him in the ribs, as Edward begins to laugh uproariously.

"Edward!" Esme cried, as she placed a hand over her mouth, as her face reddened. Carlisle was tried to hide chuckle, by taking a drink from his glass.

Rosalie choked on the food she had just placed in her mouth, and then began to make obscene gagging noises when she had swallowed her food.

Alice scoffed in disgust, as she threw a roll at Edward, which to my surprise he easily dodged. Jasper was grinning from ear to ear, "Even though that was truly disgusting," he shook his head, "I have to do it." He finished as he reached across the table to high five Edward.

Alice lightly slapped Jasper's side, muttering, "Don't encourage him Jasper, or he will only do it again."

Jasper shrugged nonchalantly, "He will anyways, have to give a man his props." Alice rolled her eyes in response.

I looked over in Emmett's direction to see his reaction. He had his head hung, and he had placed one of his massive hands across his face, covering his mouth and cheeks. His other hand was propped up on his leg, with his elbow sticking out to his side. I knew he was trying to hide his smile behind his massive hand. I could see his cheeks puckered up with a bit of a pink tint on the tips, and his eyes were twinkling in the tall-tell sign of his merriment.

Once Emmett got his smile under wraps again, removed his hand, looking up at Edward straight-faced. "Touché Edward, touché."

After that, the rest of dinner went smoothly. And when it was finished I insisted on helping Alice with the dishes, but she said that Rosalie would help her, since I helped make dinner. I shrugged and made my way up the stairs to Edward's bedroom. When I got there, he was already stretched out across it.

I shut the door behind me, and at the sound of the door closing Edward lifted his head in my direction. Once he saw me, he smiled and patted the space next to him. I quickly covered the distance to the bed and lay down on my side facing him, and he rolled to mirror my position.

I scanned Edward's handsome face, greedily taking in his features. We lay there looking at each other for some time, before I decided to ask him something that had occurred to.

"Edward?" I mumbled softly.

He raised his eyebrows in reply.

"Why did you get so angry, when we were…" I trailed off, too shy to finish my sentence out loud.

A crease formed between his eyebrows, and he pursed his lips before answering. "Before I answer you, can I ask something first?" He inquired, propping his head up on his hand.

I nodded, leaning up on my own hand, now mirroring his position.

"Bella, have you ever…been with…another man?" His question caught me off guard, as I tried to look him in the eye, but he kept his eyes downcast.

"No, I haven't." I bit my bottom lip nervously.

His eyes shot up to mine, "No?" He asked again.

I shook my head, "Only you." I could see confusion in his eyes, "Did I do something?" I asked in a meek voice, afraid that he wasn't pleased.

"What? No-no it's nothing like _that, _believe me, when I say, I literally came so hard my ears popped and I saw stars." He grinned devilishly, and I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, over the conversation we were having.

"Then why are you asking?" I wondered to him, looking at the blanket, tracing the patterns I saw there.

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Well, when we had sex I realized that you didn't have a hymen. So I just assumed that you had been with someone else prior to us meeting. That's why I suddenly become to possessive, I can't bear the thought of you being with another man, besides me." He replied quietly, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"It was a horse riding accident." I said suddenly.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"That broke my hymen. Charlie took me to go ride horses on my fourteenth birthday, but as soon as I mounted the horse it went crazy. The horse started rearing and bucking violently, and I think that it might have happened when I got thrashed around. I didn't think anything about it at the time, all I remember is that it hurt like you wouldn't believe for a couple of days."

Edward remained silent for a moment, "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I figured that it was an unfair assumption to think you would still be a virgin. But since you technically still are, I would be lying if I said I wasn't pleased to hear that." He chuckled quietly, and I lightly slapped him in the ribs again.

"What about when I mentioned not being on the pill? You reaction really startled me." I admitted, slowly looking at Edward's face.

"Jealousy." He answered simply. "When you said that, all that ran through my mind was how Jacob Black could touch you, without anything coming between the both of you. I know that having sex without protection is much different then Jacob Black touches your skin without gloves. The consequences are drastically different, but again I was jealous." He said as he reached over and snatching a lock of hair, and placing it behind my ear.

I smiled at the thought, "You were jealous?"

"Yes, I was jealous of Jacob Black." He nodded, confirming his statement.

"You _can _just call him Jake, you don't have to say his whole name every time you mention him, you know." I giggled at his silliness.

"No, if I call him that, then he might want to become friends, and then he would come over so the three of us could hang out, and I don't want to share you." He pouted, as he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me securely to his chest.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed into his neck.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He murmured.

"You're cute when you're jealous." I stated, before kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

**AN: I looked up the whole horse riding and breaking hymen thing. Just to be on the safe side, because I had heard of it happening before, and I read from multiple sources that it IS possible to happen. Huh, who knew? **

**Okay, I know I have said it before, BUT, I think that there is really only ONE (1) chapter left in this story!! Really I only have one scene left and that's the final one! **

**Sorry, I meant to give a heads up a little sooner, but if some of you don't know, or didn't realize, I write each chapter from SCRATCH!! Yes, I have scenes for the story from the very beginning, but everything in between these scenes is made up upon time of writing. I don't know if that's what all author's do, but I sure do. Anyways, I sat down to write this chapter and I realized that almost everything is written that I wanted to be. So, the next chapter SHOULD be it, and that means that we will find out what Bella is hiding and what the future holds for her and Edward.**

**Tell me what you think; I would LOVE to hear from reviewers. Give ideas, thoughts, requests maybe? I appreciate any suggestions! Thanks for reading.**


	31. Into the Unknown

**Here it is everyone, the chapter we've all been waiting for!! Many of you have already guessed correctly of Bella's secret, but I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Without further ado…on to the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Last Time-**

_I rolled my eyes, and sighed into his neck. _

"_Edward?" I whispered._

"_Yes?" He murmured._

"_You're cute when you're jealous." I stated, before kissing him softly on the lips._

**BPOV**

The days quickly flew by, and the next thing I knew it was the eve of the anniversary party.

Needless to say, I was nervous. When I confided in Edward about it, he reassured me that I had absolutely nothing to worry about. I felt somewhat better after speaking with Edward, but I still didn't feel comfortable about the party.

Alice on the other hand, was completely in her element. The day after Carlisle informed us of the party, Alice was already calling around and making arrangements for the event. I remember walking into the living room, where I saw Jasper leaning against the doorframe, and Alice was shuffling around the room like a pinball.

She had a notebook and pen in her hands as she walked from one side of the room to the other. She would tilt her head to the side, while squinting her eyes, muttering something quietly to herself, and then jot something down in the notebook, before moving onto a different angle of the room.

"She's a heck of a little whirlwind huh?" I laughed softly to Jasper.

Jasper chuckled, "Yeah, she gets like that sometimes." He drawled in his soft southern accent. "But it's best to let her do her thing though." I looked over to Jasper, and I could see the love he held for Alice, plainly on his face. He had a soft smile playing on his face that made his blue eyes twinkle, as he watched her move around the room, like a butterfly.

I quietly excused myself, letting them have their moment together.

Now I was sitting on my side of the bed, with my feet on the ground, thinking about the guests that would attend tomorrow. I had accidentally overheard that most of the guests had already arrived, and I felt my nerves getting the best of me again. I wasn't really nervous about _who _the guests were, but more like _what _the guests were. I again, thought of how I would be in a room surrounded by wolves and a shudder raked through my body.

"Are you cold love?" Edward suddenly asked behind me, the bed dipping down under his weight.

"Gah!" I gasped, placing my hand over my now pounding heart. "Jesus, Edward you scared the shit out of me!" I said with a shaky laugh as I looked at him over my shoulder.

I saw him frown slightly, "Bella, don't cuss. Such ugly words shouldn't come out of a pretty mouth like yours." He sighed looking at me pointedly.

"Oh get off of your high horse already Edward!" I shot back, "Besides what are we, six? Give me a break here."

He pulled his eyebrows together in confusion of my outburst. "Bella is something bothering you? Did I do something to upset you?" He questioned softly.

I turned to look down at my hands, as I sighed guiltily for snapping at him, "I'm sorry Edward, I'm just really nervous about tomorrow." I could hear Edward start to move around, and I soon felt the bed dip down directly behind me. I was enveloped in warmth as Edward scooted up directly against me. His legs resting on the outside of mine, making it to where I was sitting between them. He pulled me tightly to his warm, broad chest, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, everyone is going to love you." He murmured into my ear. Then he started placing butterfly kisses along my neck and shoulder. I shivered involuntary, turning my head to give him better access to my sensitive neck.

"I think you have a biased opinion." I breathed out, and Edward slowly started rubbing his hands up and down my sides.

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders, turning my around to where I was now facing him. "Me? Never." He replied huskily, as he shot me his famous crooked smile that made my heart melt, before leaning and capturing my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him firmly to me, as his hands trailed down my back to the hemline of my shirt.

I pulled back from Edward slightly, moaning softly as his hands went under my shirt, pressing on my back to hold me to him. I twisted around fully, wrapping my legs around his waist and sitting on his lap. As I did so, I made sure to subtly rub against his hardening cock. When I was finally settled, I blatantly ground myself on him, causing his hips to buck up against me.

He groaned into my shoulder, and his fingers dug into my back dully. Before I realized what he was doing, Edward suddenly stood up and quickly turned us around so I was laying on my back, and he was hovering over me. I scooted myself as best I could to the center of the bed, and Edward easily followed me like a magnet. When we were situated on the bed, Edward pushed up on my shirt, quickly pulling it over my head, and discarding it over the side of the bed.

I reached up and wrapped my hand around his neck, pulling his head to me and I kissed him fervently. As I hooked my fingers into his silky soft hair, Edward began to lazily rub his body against mine, slowly creating friction between our bodies. As I played with Edward's hair, I remembered something when we first kissed on Charlie's couch. I gently tugged on Edward's unruly locks and then massaged his scalp afterwards, suddenly his hips jerked into mine, and Edward abruptly broke our kiss, grunting loudly. He quickly shed his shirt, followed closely by his pajama bottoms and boxers.

And, I hastily followed suit by pulling off my own remaining clothes.

Edward was sitting up on his knees, when he shook his head at himself. He looked down at my face, and I suddenly felt ridiculously shy in front of him, and I quickly averted my gaze.

I felt his hand snake under my chin, making me meet his eyes. When I did I saw his liquid emerald eyes blazing into my own doe eyes, and a wide smile spread across his face, showing me his perfect, straight, white teeth. "So beautiful." He breathed quietly, before settling himself between my legs.

I smiled back at him, "You make me blush, Edward Cullen." And before he had a chance to answer, I kissed him with everything I had. He gently held my waist to the bed, holding me in place, before he slowly pushed into me.

Another moan made its way up my throat, but Edward silenced it, by keeping his mouth locked with my own.

Edward set an easy pace of just steadily rocking his hips into me, ever so slowly, building me up. I thoughtlessly dug my nails into his back, and he hissed lowly in response.

"Ed-Edward, more." I panted to him, as I tried to push my hips up to meet his rocking hips. He grunted in response, suddenly pulling out and thrusting back into me, again and again. We tried to keep our lips together, but his thrusting and our wanton pants, made this an impossible task. So, Edward just let his lips ghost over mine, making it so breathed the others' pants.

I reached up, lacing my fingers through Edward's hair before tugging lightly on it, causing him to jerk and grunt every so often.

"Edward." I breathed. He pulled his chest away from mine, as he reached up and grabbed a hold the headboard. His hair fell, sexily into his eyes as he looked down at me through hooded eyelids. He pursed his lips and breathed heavily through his nose. I saw his jaw clenching and his nose flare, his new angle helping him thrust deeper, and at a different angle.

"Fuck Bella, I'm close!" He panted, speaking for the first time, I whimpered at his words as they proceeded to help push closer to the edge.

"God Edward, I'm right there!" I squeaked. He took his free hand and hooked it under my knee, hitching it up to his waist. And that was all it took to shove me blissfully over the edge, and I clenched down around his cock. Edward's thrusts became erratic and he grunted each time he pumped back into me, making him sound almost animalistic. Not long after, his body shuddered and he pushed into me as deep as he could go, and I felt his hard cock twitch inside me before his release.

Edward slowly let go of my leg, and I reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes. He slowly pulled out, hissing as he did so, and rolled onto his side. I scooted as close to him as I could get, and he wrapped in his warm embrace.

Both of us fell asleep easily.

~~0000~~

The next morning I was abruptly awoken to someone pounding incessantly on the bedroom door. I felt Edward stir behind me as he grumbled, "What in the hell?" Then he groaned to himself, falling back on the bed. "HANG ON!" He yelled at the door.

"What is it?" I asked groggily, trying to clear my sleep hazed head.

"Alice." He said simply.

As if on cue, "Come on, we have to start getting ready!" She yelled her voice slightly muffled by the door. I heard a dull 'thump' and imagined Alice stomping her foot impatiently. I laughed at the mental image before slowly rolling out of bed, and putting on my shirt and pajama bottoms. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward was also grabbing his discarded bottoms, before I made my way to the door.

I looked over my shoulder again, and slowly opened the bedroom door and came face to face with Alice. "It's about time!" She huffed indignantly, "Okay now, hurry up and get in the shower Bella, we have to start getting ready." She said as she ushered me to the connecting bathroom, shutting the door behind me without another word.

I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water relax my taunt muscles and just using the time to think. Even after being assured multiple times by Edward and the rest of the family…I was still nervous. I didn't realize how long I was taking until Alice started knocking repeatedly on the door.

_I don't know why I'm so anxious, Edward will be by my side the whole time. _I held onto this thought like a lifeline as I slowly got out of the shower, and toweled myself off. When I opened the door, Alice was standing there tapping her foot impatiently.

"Bella, you're killing me here. We don't have time for you to lollygag around!" She said in a rush, as she pulled me out of the bathroom and showed me the dress we had picked out for me to wear. Edward chuckled to himself as he jumped into the bathroom. "Now hurry up and put this on." She commanded, making her way out of the room, when I finally spoke up.

"Take it easy Al, there's plenty of time before the party." I muttered.

She turned to look at me with a sweet smile on her face. "There _would _have been, if you guys didn't sleep in!" Alice shot back sarcastically. Confused by this, I glanced over at the alarm clock, 1:22.

"Aw shit!" I quickly ran to the bed and grabbed the dress. I'm pretty sure I heard Alice say "Exactly." But I couldn't be sure.

It was 1:22 and the party was set to start at 3:00.

Once I got into the dress, I opened the bedroom door for Alice. "Good, now let's go." She smiled as she grabbed my hand and led me to her room to do my hair. I was pleasantly surprised that she finished after forty-five minutes. All she did really was make my curls more pronounced, and clipped my hair down on the side of my head, keeping it all tumbling down my back.

"Okay, all you have to do now it grab your shoes and a simple piece of jewelry." Alice smiled at my reflection in the mirror, before turning around and retrieving her own dress from her spacious closet.

"Thank you Alice." I stood up, and gave her a small hug before leaving her room.

"It was my pleasure Bella." She beamed back at me.

When I got back to our bedroom, I saw that Edward was already out of the shower and loosely dressed. When he heard me enter, he turned to look at me, a crooked grin spread across his face. I took a moment to admire what he was wearing. He had on his black dress pants and shoes, with the laces undone. He was also wearing a white button up shirt under his black suit vest, with his tie, tied but hanging loosely around his neck.

All in all…he was devastatingly handsome.

Edward crossed the room stopping directly in front of me. "You look absolutely beautiful, love." He said huskily.

"You look incredibly handsome, yourself." I answered softly, standing up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"You keep this up and we won't be making an appearance tonight." He groaned when I pulled away.

I giggled at him, "Esme would be _so _disappointed if we didn't show up for tonight though." I said as I walked over to the closet to get my shoes. After I retrieved them, I sat on the bed and started putting them on and watched Edward finish getting ready.

He used one of his hands and scrubbed his face with it. "_Esme _would get over it and be fine." He countered as he sat down on the bed beside me to tie his own shoes. I couldn't help but laugh at him again, "You're too much sometimes." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, and then Alice suddenly appeared at the door.

"People are starting to show up, let's get this show going." She said excitedly, bouncing in her spot outside the door.

Edward turned to look at me, "You ready?" I nodded my head in reply, and he stood grabbing his suit jacket off of the bedpost and shrugging into it. When he was finished, he stuck his hand out to me, "Alright then." He nodded. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me gently to my feet, a small smile playing on his face. "Lead the way Alice." He chuckled, as she squealed and turning to quickly descend the stairs.

The beginning of the evening went by surprisingly smooth. Just like Edward said, everyone I was introduced to were extremely polite. I don't know how many times I had to say 'thank you' that evening. A good portion of the guests came over to Edward and I to congratulate us in finding our 'other half'.

Nothing about anyone's demeanor gave them away for what they really were, and I have to say I was slightly surprised by this also.

Edward never once strayed from my side, and for that, I was grateful. The guests were pleasant and all, but I still would rather not be left alone. Whenever we moved around the party, Edward would either take my hand, or place it on my lower back. And, when we stopped to converse with other people, he would wrap his arm securely around my waist or tangle his fingers loosely through mine.

Right now, Edward and I were once again talking to Eleazar and Carmen Denali. Not talking about anything of any importance just trivial everyday banter, when I nudged Edward. He turned and smiled at me, "Hey, I'm going to get myself something to drink, any requests?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, my request is that I get you something instead." He was already excusing himself from the group, before I interjected.

"Edward, no I can get something, you stay here." I tried fruitlessly.

"Love, it would be quicker and easier if I went and got you something, I can get around the crowd better, and I'm not wearing heels." He reasoned, shooting a pointed look at my heels. I sighed in defeat knowing that he wasn't going to back down, "Okay fine." I huffed, he smiled and turned to leave, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his arm. He turned back to me with his eyebrows raised in question. I took a step towards him, pulling his arm so he leaned down to me. "Thank you Edward." I whispered in his ear, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

He nodded and turned away, leaving the room, in the direction of the kitchen.

I head someone clear their throat behind me, and I turned back to Eleazar and Carmen, but someone else had joined them. "Bella, I would like to introduce you to our 'daughter' Tanya." Carmen beamed at the strawberry blonde standing beside her.

As soon as I looked at her appearance I instantly felt shameful for standing next to her. Even though I'm a female, I had to hand it to Tanya…she was gorgeous. I swallowed thickly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Tanya."

I saw a frown flash across her face, but was quickly masked away. "Indeed." She clipped.

"Oh look there's Jasper and Alice, let's go say 'hello' to them." Carmen gushed, pulling on Eleazar's arm. "Excuse us." He said politely before turning to follow Carmen.

I gulped uncomfortably, trying to subtly look for Edward.

"He probably ditched you." Tanya sneered suddenly, catching me by surprise.

"I'm s-sorry?" I stuttered, internally cursing myself for acting so weak.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Edward. I'm sure after spending so much time with the likes of you, he bailed the first chance he got when he realized his mistake." Her hard eyes piercing straight through me, like a knife through butter.

"What-What do you mean 'his mistake'?" I asked weakly, wishing desperately for someone, anyone to come help me.

"You're human!" Tanya hissed, "I don't get what someone like him would see in _you_!" She spat cruelly at me.

I could feel my eyes prick, as my vision blurred, and I tried my hardest to will the tears away. I didn't want her to see that her words were actually getting to me, but I couldn't help it. I remember when I first got to the mansion, I said the exact same thing to Edward, and he was furious at me. I made another attempt to find Edward, and my eyes finally found him in the crowd. It looked like someone had stopped him to chitchat as he was making his way back, because he was holding a drink in his hand that he got for me.

"That's not true, he's-" I started but Tanya quickly cut in.

"He's using you for company until someone better comes along. Did you _really _think that he would give up this life for you?" She tsked, giving me a fake sympathetic look.

I couldn't take anymore of Tanya's cruel words. Only because I had said her exact words when I was first brought to the mansion, so she had hit home. I suddenly turned quickly to the nearest exit, pushing my way through the crowd.

And, I ran.

**EPOV**

As I was making my way back to Bella, I felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at them, and saw that Garrett had stopped me.

"Garrett what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to remain polite.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give my congrats for the both of you. It's good to see that you're not the lone ranger anymore." He smiled clapping his hand down on my shoulder. I smiled, nodding my head in agreement. "Indeed, I have never felt so much contentment in my life, as I have since Bella arrived."

Garrett shot me a broad smile, "Well, again, congratulations." And, he quickly turned away to mingle with others.

I turned back to where I had last seen Bella standing, and saw instead that Tanya was standing there. Her head was turned away as she seemed to be watching something. I quickly made my way over to her, "Tanya," I called.

She turned to me, a huge smile spreading across her face, "Edward, you look wonderful this evening." She beamed at me, but I ignored her comment.

"Where is Bella?" I asked, looking around for any signs of her, I felt my heart rate pick up minutely.

"She left." Tanya answered simply, shrugging her shoulder.

"She what?" I barked in question, her demeanor quickly getting under my skin.

"She left, and if she knows what's best she will stay away." She turned again to look at something.

I followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at the hallway leading to the staircase. Suddenly, it all clicked together and panic shot through my body. "Tanya, if _you _know what's good for you, you will be gone by the time I get back." I seethed through gritted teeth, and I pushed my way through the crowd, I could feel my hands shaking as I got closer to the stairs.

When I finally got to them, I ascended the stairs two at a time, trying to get up three flights as fast as I could. When I finally got to our room, I immediately saw the dress she had been wearing laid out on the bed, and as I got a better look I saw a note laying on top of it.

_Edward,_

_I know the things that Tanya said are untrue, but it helped me make a decision that I have been tossing around. Almost my whole life I have been trying to hide what I really am, but ever since I met you, that task has become impossible. I'm sorry that I'm leaving without notice, but I need some time to figure myself out again._

_But I promise you, that I will return._

_All my love, Bella._

Panic wasn't nearly the right word to describe how I felt at this exact moment. I looked helplessly around the room, and saw that some of the dresser drawers had been left open, in her haste. My whole body was trembling, my heart was racing in my chest and my mind was quickly becoming cloudy.

Suddenly, I distinctly heard the sound the back door closing.

I rapidly shed my suit off, and grabbed a pair of jeans, pulling them on as I ran out of my room. Once I had them on, I took the stairs three at a time, until I leapt over the remaining stairs. I grabbed my rope pack of shorts, t-shirt, and shoes, running to the back door, when Alice suddenly appeared.

_She can't be that far ahead of me, I will be able to catch up. _I thought desperately to myself.

"Edward, you're not going to believe this!" She yelled excitedly, as I wrenched open the back door.

But, what I saw shocked me frozen in my spot.

Just about to reach the tree line, I saw a large, chocolate brown wolf disappear into the trees. "She's one of us?" I breathed incredulously, I turned to look at Alice, and she wore a blinding smile on her face.

"Alice, tell the family we're going away for a bit." I said over my shoulder, already letting my mind go, I easily shifted without breaking stride. I was surprised that I could sense Bella's thoughts; as she continued on and I could somewhat gauge the distance between us.

I took off in the direction where Bella had disappeared in.

If this was what it took for her to come back, then I would follow her, and stand faithfully by her side, as we went Into the Unknown.

'_I'm coming with you, love.'_

* * *

**AN: If everyone hates me, I would understand! Haha. This is a scene I had from the VERY beginning of the story, and to tell the truth I'm pleased with the way the chapter turned out.**

**A billion and one THANK YOU'S to everyone who has reviewed sharing their thoughts and encouraging words for the story. I truly hope that everyone enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**And so, one last thing before closing the story one more time.**

**Tell me what your final thoughts for the story.**

**Thank you all **_**so**_** much for reading.**

**-YankeeFan202**


End file.
